This Time Around
by Henka
Summary: COMPLETE. Brucas. Even when he tries to move on, he always ends up looking back. Lucas tries to right the wrongs between him and Brooke while in Charleston.
1. Chapter 1: Summers Over

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**A/N:** This is my first TV show related fan fiction ever and my first OTH fiction so cut me some slack you guys. Basically the premise for this story is that Lucas stayed in Charleston instead of going back to Tree Hill after the summer is over. So it's basically what happens to him in Charleston and how the others go on without him. No couples have been decided yet besides Naley, make sure to give feedback and tell me what you'd like to see in this story!

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali, however, is ALL mine.

**Chapter 1: Summers over, now let the real fun begin**

If Lucas Scott had asked himself 2 years ago if he would be living in Charleston with his uncle, running away from a problem which consisted of 2 girls he couldn't get out of his head. All the while trying to get over these same 2 girls he was running from he would have laughed. Hard. He wasn't usually so idiotic, he had been raised properly by his uncle and mom but the stupid, moronic decisions he had madelast year had royally screwed him up and now he was just left wondering, "What exactly went wrong?" He couldn't actually pinpoint an exact time. Maybe it was when he joined the basketball team, met Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, or maybe it was when he got that damn tattoo while he was drunk out of his mind.

He would have gone on thinking this way if he hadn't been interrupted by Kali, one of his new friends he had made in Charleston.

"Earth to Lucas?! What the hell are you brooding about now?" She asked aggravated.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past year and how badly I screwed up."

She rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you're still on this subject. I thought we established the fact that you acted like a prick and you were going to turn over a new leaf this year." She sat down beside him and attempted to lighten the situation. "So Step 1 in the 'Brand New Lucas' plan: Get over Brooke and Peyton and move on with your life. I mean come on; you're over 200 miles away!"

"It's not that easy!" He protested. "I ruined her friendship with Peyton, broke her heart, and broke Peyton's in the process."

Kali snorted. "Brooke's a big girl. She'll get over it."

Lucas just shook his head. "You're right, whatever. Let's get out of here."

**-- IN TREE HILL –-**

Brooke Davis was a woman of many talents. She could dance, sew, cook, and drink with the best of them. One thing she could not do, much to her chagrin, was get rid of the damn hangover she had received last night.

"P. Sawyer, I'm never going out to drink again!" She cried dramatically, throwing a pillow at her best friend.

After Lucas had left for the summer, the two had slowly started to repair their friendship. It was a long process because of Brooke's lost trust in her oldest friend, but by now the two were back to what you would call "good friends." Brooke was positive that a couple more months of this and they would be back to normal—something she was looking forward to.

Peyton groaned and rolled over and grinned at Brooke. "Brooke, if you ever stop drinking I'll pass out from excitement."

"P. Sawyer, you wound me!" Brooke said smiling. This was what she missed the most, the playful banter that the two had. "C'mon get up; we're meeting Tim, Nathan, and Haley at Karen's shop for out 'end of summer' breakfast."

"Who thought of that corny idea in the first place?" Peyton asked, dragging herself out of Brooke's bed.

"We're doing this for Haley, who is depressed because her best friend moved 200 miles away and might not be moving back, so get up, get dressed, and when we get there act like you're enjoying it!"

Peyton rolled her eyes by obliged, going through Brooke's closet and picking out an outfit.

"What is the big deal anyway? Knowing Lucas he's not going to stay in Charleston. Who does he have there?"

"Well look who's here. He left because of us Peyton. You read that letter, he felt responsible for the state of our friendship and left to give us space."

Peyton sighed knowing that Brooke was right. "I just wished all 3 of us had tried to work it out instead of him moving to the next city. That wasn't necessary."

"It wasn't necessary but it worked didn't it? Look at us now. We're speaking again. When Broody was here we can barely keep from pawing at each other in public!"

Peyton let out another involuntary grin. Leave it to Brooke to brighten up an otherwise awful conversation. "We should get going. Don't want to be late!"

**---**

"Haley we have to go!" Nathan called upstairs. "We'll be late and I'll be damned if I have to hear Brooke bitch about it!"

"Coming…I'm coming!" Haley said while racing down the stairs. "I'm ready, see? Let's go."

He just smiled and held the door open for her.

"Talked to Lucas?" He asked.

Haley grew sad almost immediately when Nathan mention him. She had felt horrible for days when Lucas left even though Lucas had told her beforehand and she understood his reasoning for it. "No I haven't, he's supposed to call today."

Nathan nodded as he maneuvered the car into a parking space in front of Karen's café. "Great, they're not here. I won't have to hear Brooke's mouth."

Haley grinned at him before pulling him inside. "Brooke wouldn't yell at us anyway. She's toned down since the whole Luke-Peyton-Brooke fiasco."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Haley spotted Brooke and Peyton walking in the door and waved them over to their table, scooting over in the booth so Brooke could sit while Nathan did the same for Peyton. Tim finally ran in a few minutes later spouting off apologies for his lateness.

"Tim, man, its fine." Nathan shouted over Tim's rambling. Tim blushed.

The five of them ordered food and ate, chatting idly until Haley's cell went off. She fumbled for it and answered it. "Yea?"

"Is that how you greet you're best friend?" Luke teased, happy to hear her voice.

"Oh my god, Luke! It's about time you decided to call me!" Haley squealed. She jumped up out of the booth, pushing Brooke in the process before racing outside to take the call.

"Hey Hales, how's it going in the Hell hill?" He joked.

"It's not that bad here. How's it over in the wasteland?" She countered.

"Charleston is a whole lot brighter than Tree Hill is on any day—and extra bonus no drama."

"Yeah, well look who created it." She reminded him.

"Okay okay you win, but I didn't call to talk about them. How are you?"

"Better now that you called."

"Well that might not be the case when I say this." Lucas said.

Haley groaned loudly. "You're not dying of some terminal disease are you?"

He laughed. "Naww, I want to grace you with my presence for a couple more years." He paused, tone getting serious. "Hales, I'm not coming back to Tree Hill for the new school year."

"You're not doing WHAT? Wait, Scott, if this is some joke it's not funny."

"Hales, I'm settled here, and believe it or not I like it. I have friends, the school has an awesome basketball team, and Keith is really happy to have me here."

"But what about me? And Nathan? And Brooke?" She cried, making sure to add extra emphasis to the last name.

"I'll visit you and Nathan anytime and you know Brooke could care less about me."

"Visiting isn't the same thing Luke!"

"You're right it's not, but you're still my best friend and Nate is still my brother. Just because I moved doesn't mean that is going to change."

"You've really given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Haley finally asked, breaking the silence that had accompanied his last statement.

"Yes Haley I have, I'm not coming back to Tree Hill." He said finality heavy in his voice.

**A/N 2:** That's it for the prologue/1st chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if I should continue or not and also remember to tell me what couples you would like to see and which way you'd like the story to go!


	2. Chapter 2: First Days

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**A/N:** Keep the reviews coming you guys, I posted this kind of fast because I had inspiration I guess, and when inspiration comes calling you don't ignore it!

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 2: First days**

He was nervous. There was no mistaking it. The sweaty, shaking palms were evidence to the fact. Realistically he knew he shouldn't be. Kali had tons of friends, he had met them over the break and they had pretty much accepted him, but her friends probably made up less than 1/16th of the junior class.

"Keith, I'm going to go meet Kali outside. I'll see you later." He shouted towards the back of their apartment.

"Have fun at school." Keith shouted back.

"If I'm not dissected and murdered first." He grumbled.

He opened the door and decided to jog down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. When he reached the lobby he saw Kali just about to step into the elevator.

"Hey Kali, no need, I'm right here." He called.

She turned around and Lucas had to admire her looks. Kali was a natural platinum blonde and she was tall. She had a great sense of style as well—currently decked out in a red halter top, white mini-skirt, and red high heels.

"Good, I didn't feel like going on the elevator anyway. That old man was eyeing me." She complained.

Lucas laughed at her as they walked outside. "In your opinion someone is _always _staring at you. Kali, admit it, you're paranoid."

She scoffed. "Moi, paranoid? I think not. More like half the men in Charleston are undressing me with their eyes!" She opened the door to her electric blue Honda Civic and slid in, Lucas doing the same on the passenger side.

"So, nervous?" She asked as they pulled out the apartment complex.

He smiled, hoping it looked confident. "Of course not!"

Kali hit him on the head. "You're lying Lucas. Seriously, I've known you two months and I can already tell when you're lying. That's just sad."

"Ok so I'm nervous. Are you saying you wouldn't be?" He asked.

"Not if I had like a million friends already." She revved the engine of her custom Honda and sped along the highway. "Luke, all my friends love you. Ciara is head over heels for you already, for the new kid you got it good!"

She got off on the exit for their school, continuing her rant. "You're already a part of my clique, which I've assured you is one of the most popular in the school. Brian's already going to vouch for you to the coach. I'm like your best friend here. Trust me; you have NOTHING to worry about."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks K, for everything."

She smiled back and parked. "But of course, I'm always helping the needy!"

**-- IN TREE HILL -– **

"You know, if Tree Hill High suddenly burned down I don't think I would be too sad." Brooke commented to Peyton as they navigated the overly crowded halls to homeroom.

"Aren't I usually the pessimistic one?" Peyton asked laughing. "Though I have to agree, either Tree Hill suddenly got a crapload of new students or the hallways are just getting smaller. If I bump into one more stupid freshman squealing about a cute junior I won't be responsible for my actions."

They entered the class and were surprised to see the rest of their group already staked out in the back of the room. Making their way towards the back Brooke dropped down in the seat in front of Haley while Peyton sat next to Nathan.

"So Tutor-wife, were you ever going to tell me we all had the same class?" Brooke complained. "You had me thinking I would only have Peyton to suffer with."

"Well you found out, didn't you?" Haley shot back. Ever since her conversation with Lucas almost a week ago she hadn't been harboring the best of feelings for Brooke and Peyton. They were both partly responsible for her best friend moving away.

"Well meow to you too." Brooke replied flippantly. "Don't get your panties all in a bunch tutor-wife, I was just joking."

Haley sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm taking this Lucas thing kind of hard. It's strange for him not to be here."

Brooke smiled tightly, not wanting to talk about him. "Sorry tutor-wife. I forgot he's you're best friend." In reality she hadn't, but she had to say something. "So, new student at 12 o'clock." She said changing the subject.

Nathan looked up at that, he had tuned out of the conversation once Luke had been mentioned. "Wow, she's hot."

Peyton kicked him. "You're married Nate, don't go forgetting that."

Nathan smiled sheepishly before leaning forward and kissing the back of Haley's head. "Never!"

Haley just rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Shut up you guys. She's introducing herself."

The girl in question was of Hispanic origin. She was about Haley's height with below shoulder dark brown layered hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello everyone, my name is Anna Rodriguez. My brother and I just moved here from Florida."

Mrs. Hororwitz asked her a couple of questions then pointed her towards the back where and the only empty seat remained, coincidentally in front of Peyton. "Peyton Sawyer, raise your hand. Anna, you'll be sitting in front of her."

Anna nodded and then traveled towards the back. She smiled at Peyton and the rest of the group before shyly sitting in the assigned seat.

**-- BACK TO CHARLESTON -–**

To Lucas's extreme relief, Kali was in almost all of his class and whichever class she wasn't in one of the people who he had met over the summer was. The first half of the day had gone smoothly and he'd actually go as far as saying it was sort of fun besides the introductions he made in every class.

He grabbed a soda and one of the pre-made sandwiches before sitting down at the table with Kali, Brian, John, and Ciara. "Hey guys"

"Waddup L-man, how was the 1st half?" John asked. Lucas laughed mentally at John; he tried so hard to be black and it was sad.

"Not too bad. No one looked at me as if I had the plague so I'd say it was an accomplishment."

"I wouldn't say that too soon man." Brian said, Lucas had already identified him as the levelheaded one of the group. "Kyle's already got it out for you."

Lucas was clueless but didn't get a chance to say anything before Kali jumped in. "Kyle? That ignorant, possessive dickhead?" When Brian nodded an affirmative she burst out laughing. "If he'd get his head out of his ass he'd be pretty decent. What's he got against Luke?"

"You know how this school is; they jump to conclusions way too fast. They think you and Luke got something going on." Brian said.

Lucas almost choked on his soda at that. "Why would they think that?"

"You guys are glued to each other!" Ciara jumped in. "No one sees one of you without the other!"

"What the hell?" Lucas sputtered. "It's the first day. Which, may I add, IS BARELY OVER? We have the same classes together in the morning did you expect me to just ignore her?"

Ciara shrugged and Brian laughed at both of them. "Look it's nothing. Kyle is an idiot."

"Speaking of the idiot." Ciara said pointing to the approaching figure.

"Lucas Scott right? I'm Kyle Thompson."

Lucas made a move to respond but Kyle just kept on talking. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that Kali is my girl, and strictly off limits. No need for you to waste your time on someone that is obviously out of your league." He began snottily. "And if you ever feel like making it here, you'll take my advice and stay away from here."

Kali's face was rapidly turning beet red at his words as she got angrier. "Look you incompetent jock. We are OVER, we've BEEN OVER, and we will ALWAYS BE OVER. I don't know what drug I was smoking when I even decided to go out with you! There is NOTHING between Lucas and me and even if there was it'd be none of your damn business. So why don't you use that remaining brain cell you have and take MY advice: Leave ME and LUCAS the HELL ALONE." She growled, voice getting progressively louder as she reached the end of her speech.

Kyle glared at her and then at Lucas before turning around and stomping off. As he left Ciara, Brian, and John all high-fived Kali. John gave a low whistle, "wow Kali, defensive much? There must be something going on" He said grinning.

Kali just glared hard at him. "John, don't get killed."

**-- IN TREE HILL --**

"It's only the first day of school and I'm already bummed." Peyton sighed tiredly as she, Brooke, and Haley sat sipping lattes in Karen's café.

"Well" Brooke said. "I met a guy."

Haley just looked at her. "That isn't new Brooke."

"Okay, so it's not, but the guy is. Remember the new girl said she had a brother? Well I met the brother. He's in my chemistry class."

"Okay? Details?"

"His name is Felix. Hot body, totally sure of himself, rich as me, and best of all he's not Lucas or anything like him!"

"You're not going to rush into any relationship just because of Lucas are you?" Haley asked worrying slightly for her friend.

Brooke gave a long sigh before actually answering Haley seriously. "Look tutor-wife. I liked Lucas, I liked him a lot and he hurt me badly when he cheated on me with Peyton" She stopped to give Peyton a reassuring smile. "Although I may be okay with Peyton now, I'm not okay with him and it's going to take me a long time to get over what he did to me. Him moving away didn't help, we never got the chance to actually talk and work things out so we could at least have something resembling a friendship before he left. After all of that drama we had last year I just want to have some fun, let go for awhile. If Felix is the answer to that then so be it."

Haley looked doubtful but nodded for Brooke's sake. "If that's what you want Tigger. I can't stop you."

Brooke smiled brightly, "good! Oh, and he's already asked all of us out."

"Wait what?" Peyton asked, not following that.

"He invited us to go to the beach with him this weekend, and we're going so don't say no."

"I'm bring Nathan, and I'm sure Nathan's bringing Tim." Haley stated.

"The more the merrier!" Brooke said beaming.

Peyton just shook her head. This would be one long week.

**Next Up: **We find out the arrangement Keith & Karen had for Lucas to stay in Charleston, and the beach party is crashed by an unlikely visitor—and guest.

**A/N 2:** I still haven't decided on the pairing. It might be Lucas/Kali & Brooke/Felix or it could be Brucas. I'm not really fond of Leyton. I know the story time jumps around a bit but it's for the sake of keeping the story moving and not describing every aspect of the school day since that's where a majority of the story takes place. Read & Review, constructive feedback helps!


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Forward

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**A/N:** So the couples have been decided, and I've decided where exactly I want this story to go. The couples are Jeyton (though it might take awhile for it to even happen), Brucas, and Naley. Kali, Felix, and Anna's parts in this will only be as good friends or as antagonists. Read & Review please.

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 3: Looking forward to the weekend**

"You're insane." Haley decided snatching the bathing suit out of Brooke's hands. "I'm not wearing this…this…pile of scraps!"

Brooke grinned at her friend before putting the suit back on the hanger. "Really Haley, it's not that bad. It's actually very…economic!"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "How is it economic Brooke?"

"The less you have covered, the more those poor sheep or whatever they make spandex out of don't have to be killed for material!"

Haley shook her head and laughed. "Brooke, you're insane."

Haley and Brooke were shopping around the mall for new suits to wear to the beach tomorrow. After a long grueling first week of school, Felix—Brooke's new friend, had invited them to the beach. They were going to meet up with Peyton and Peyton's new friend Anna later during the day.

"So what do you think of Anna?" Brooke asked. "Peyton's been hanging around her a lot."

Haley shrugged. "I don't know, I don't hang around her enough. Maybe after tomorrow I'll be able to form an opinion."

"She seems fake to me."

"You barely talked to her!" Haley exclaimed. "How can you say that?"

"That whole 'pity me I'm shy' technique is so overused."

Haley just stared at her before bursting out in laughter. "You're jealous!"

"Brooke Davis is not a jealous person Haley." Brooke bit out.

"On the contrary, you think she's hogging you're best friend."

Fortunately, the tense atmosphere caused by Haley's accusation was broken by the arrival of Peyton and Anna and Haley's ringing cell phone. While Brooke ran over to the pair, Haley stayed and answered the phone.

"Hey Luke!" Haley said smiling.

"Hey…so I'm coming down there in a couple of hours."

"That's great! Oh wait, Felix asked us all to the beach tomorrow."

"Who's Felix" He asked her.

"Brooke's new 'friend'. I guess you can come along too."

"Yeah, sure I'll be there." Haley swore she heard a jealous tinge in Lucas's voice.

"You sure you want to come?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Hales."

"Only if you're sure" She said doubtfully. "I'll talk to you later today okay? Call me when you get in town."

"You got it Hales." Haley stared at her phone for a second before she was shaken out of her reverie by Peyton, Brooke, and Anna's giggling.

"Who was that Haley?" Peyton asked as Haley shut the phone.

"Lucas. He's coming down here today and I invited him with us tomorrow. I want to see him and I figured Nathan wouldn't want to be stuck with all of us and a guy he barely knows."

"He has Tim!" Brooke protested, not wanting to see Lucas if she didn't have to.

Haley glared at her, "Didn't you want a chance to mend things with Luke? Well here's you're chance Brooke."

Brooke sighed, and Anna cleared her throat feeling left out.

"Who's Lucas?"

"Nathan's half brother and Haley's best friend." Peyton told her. "He's also the reason Brooke and I didn't talk for awhile."

"Don't blame it all on him Peyt! You should fess up too." Brooke said angrily. "Look, I'm going to go. I don't need a bathing suit after all."

"Nice going Haley, we were finally getting somewhere." Peyton said sadly as she watched Brooke storm off.

Haley whirled around to face her. "Don't blame me for the mistake you made. Yeah I'm sorry things are so shitty with you and Brooke, but Luke is my best friend and just because Brooke is avoiding him doesn't mean I'm going to totally drop him as a friend. I'm out of here, have fun with _Anna_."

**-- IN CHARLESTON –-**

As a part of the agreement he had made with his mom, he had to come down to Tree Hill every weekend to visit. He had argued for days about it before just accepting the fact that he would never truly get away from Tree Hill. Just because he had to go back there, didn't mean he'd come totally unprepared.

He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Kali, I need you're help."

"On my way lover-boy."

Less than 10 minutes after hanging up the phone he heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer it. At his door was Kali with a duffle bag at her feet.

He smiled, "how'd you know I would ask?"

"Let's see. You called me a minute after you called Haley practically having a nervous breakdown because she invited you to the beach where Brooke would be and her new 'friend'" She scoffed making exaggerated quotation marks when she said friend. "Now let me in, get packed, and let's hit the road."

"I'm already packed, I just got to call Keith and we can get out of here."

Kali grinned broadly. "Great, can't wait to meet Bitch #1 and Bitch #2."

Lucas just shook his head as he went to the kitchen to use the phone. He called his uncle, giving him a head's up about their departure.

As the pair got into Lucas's truck he turned to her. "How'd you get your parents to agree?"

Kali laughed. "My parents could care less where I am as long as I don't come back pregnant and I show up to school regularly."

**-- IN TREE HILL –**

Haley squealed as she heard the car park in the driveway of Nathan's house. She hadn't seen her best friend in more than 2 months. Something that hadn't happen since, well, she'd known him. She ran outside as the car door opened and immediately jumped on him.

"LUCAS!!!!!!!!" She cried.

"Whoa, nice to see you too Haley!" He hugged her tightly before letting go and clapping his brother, who had just come outside, on the back.

"What's up Nathan?" He asked.

Nathan just grinned, also happy to see his brother. "Nothing much, dealing with Haley is turning me into an old man."

Kali cleared her throat, glaring expectedly at Lucas. "Want to introduce me or should I just stand here and look pretty?"

Lucas blushed before introducing her. "Haley and Nathan Scott, this Is Kali Morris my savior from Charleston."

"Aww… I'm glad you think so highly of me." She said grinning before hugging both Nathan and Haley. "Glad to meet both of you, I should meet the people that influenced lover-boy over there."

Lucas just mock punched her before turning back to Haley and Nathan. "So guys, we're going to get something to eat before Kali slaughters me, want to come?"

They nodded, telling him that they'd follow behind him.

Haley sat there brooding as they made the short trip to Karen's café. Kali seemed nice and a perfect complement for Lucas but she didn't know what her deal was. Was she interested in Lucas as a friend or more than that? She was certain that Lucas and Brooke still had feelings for each other, but with the arrival of both Kali and Felix she didn't know what this would do to Brooke and Lucas's already shattered friendship.

"Hey Haley, we're here." Nathan said waving a hand in front of her. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about our friends, and what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas will figure out what happens to Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. Don't think so much about it."

She nodded giving him a weak smile before climbing out of the car. "You're right. Just let things play out, right?"

**-- NEXT DAY, IN TREE HILL -–**

Lucas groaned. He was dreading their trip to the beach with the others. Kali on the other hand was ecstatic; Charleston was a city where not a lot of beaches were present so she was looking forward to getting a good tan. He just wanted her there for the support. He had admitted to himself when he had decided to move to Charleston that he loved Brooke and because of his infatuation with Peyton he had ruined any chance of a relationship with her.

When he looked back on it now that's exactly what it had been with Peyton, _an infatuation_. He didn't love Peyton, and never would think of her like that again. "Damn I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself.

Kali chose that moment to walk in catching his last statement. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing cutoffs and a shirt with a bathing suit underneath. "Luke, I can't keep up with all the names you've been calling yourself lately. Why are you an idiot?"

"This thing with Brooke, Kali I really like her."

She shook her head and sat down next to him. "Luke, trust me I know you do. Maybe my plan isn't going to work after all. You don't want to get over her. So why don't you try to get her back. Rebuild your friendship with her and then go from there."

Nodding, he got up and offered her a hand. "We have to go; we'll be late to Nathan's house."

"Are you going to go after her again?"

"K, I'm going to try because in the end that's all that I can do, and if she doesn't want anything to do with me that's fine because I deserve it."

**---**

Brooke, Felix, Peyton, and Anna had all carpooled together and arrived at Nathan's house minutes after Kali and Lucas had got there and were all getting out when Brooke spotted the blonde that was laughing with Lucas while they piled blankets and coolers into his trunk.

"Who is that?" She hissed at Peyton who was beside her.

Peyton shrugged. "Lucas's friend I guess,since they seem so familiar with each other."

Brooke's stomach lurched as the girl tackled Lucas to the ground and they started to play fight. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so jealous. She didn't like Lucas anymore. She _couldn't _like Lucas anymore. He was the cheating boyfriend and she couldn't forgive him. Things just didn't work like that.

She watched as the girl got up and dusted herself off before approaching them. "Hi! I'm Kali, you must be Brooke right? Lucas told me a lot about you."

Brooke smiled weakly. "Yep, I'm Brooke; this is Peyton, Felix, and Anna."

The other three waved before sidestepping the two and going to help the others bring the rest of the things out. When Kali walked back inside, Lucas walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said weakly hugging her lightly before stepping back.

She tried her best to answer him frigidly but she had missed him terribly over the summer. "Lucas, long time no see. Broke anymore girl's hearts over the summer, or was I just special?"

He winced, "Brooke…" he protested. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

She glared angrily at him. "I really don't see why you came here in the first place. You're not wanted."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't take the bait. "I'm not going to fight with you Brooke. I'm sorry for what I did, I don't know how much times I'll say it. Can't we just put this behind us, for today, for Haley and Nathan's sake? I think they had enough of our drama last school year."

She nodded. "Whatever, just stay away from me and my _date_." She spat out before going around him and into the house.

**Next time:** We finally get to the beach! Brooke and Lucas finally talk, without jumping down the other's throat. Haley and Kali bond over a mutual friend. Peyton gets jealous and decides to plot, with a little help from Felix.

**A/N 2:** Whoo, chapter 3 is done! This chapter is longer than the other two because I tried to fit a lot into this chapter so sorry if it seems as if the fic is going to fast! Keep the reviews coming, they make me write faster! Since school is on once again starting tomorrow I won't post until I have at least **10 reviews**.


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse into the Distant Fu...

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**A/N:** Wow, the reviews are really encouraging me! Thanks you guys for the awesome comments. If you have any questions about the story just leave a review w/ the question and I'll answer it in the next post or you can email me .

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 4: A Glimpse into the Distant Future**

If the encounter at Haley and Nathan's house wasn't tense enough, the ride to the beach was worse. The passengers in Lucas's car could practically feel the waves of sadness and disgust coming off of Lucas and Haley was beginning to think inviting Lucas to the beach was a very, very bad idea. Likewise in Brooke's car, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. When they arrived at the beach their friends couldn't wait to get as far away as possible.

Kali wasn't having it though; she pulled Lucas to the side as the rest of the gang unpacked the blankets, coolers, and other beach items. "Lucas, what the hell is going on? What happened outside with you and Brooke?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I shouldn't have come. I already told you trying to approach her wasn't a good idea."

"You at least said you would try!"

"I DID, and she shot me down." He argued, beginning to walk away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me Scott!" She shouted, and then quickly lowered her voice when the others looked their way. "Are you going to give up that easily? Did you expect her to fall all over you in your sorry attempt at reconciliation?"

He shook his head vehemently, "no I didn't expect that Kali!"

"Then what Lucas? Why are you acting like this? TRY HARDER. By the end of the day try to have some type of understanding between you two, I don't want you coming back to Charleston feeling as if you could have done something more to salvage your friendship with her!"

He sighed then looked up into Kali's determined green eyes. "Why are you always so right?"

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Because I'm Kali, and I'm superior." Her eyes grew serious, "Lucas you're one of the greatest people I know and I'm glad to have met you, _you deserve this_."

"Thanks Kali, that means a lot to me."

She nodded before pushing him lightly. "Go and get her tiger."

He laughed before running off towards the side of the beach the gang had settled on. Almost as soon as he disappeared Haley appeared in front of her.

"I heard what you said to Lucas, and I just wanted to thank you. Lucas doesn't usually listen to advice but he took yours to heart."

Kali grinned. "Lucas helps me just as much as I help him."

"How did you two meet?" Haley asked. "You're just different from who Lucas usually hangs out with."

Kali laughed, "We met at the basketball courts, pretty cliché, huh?"

-- FLASHBACK –

_She watched silently as the blonde boy made shot after shot into the basket. She snicker softly to herself, she had finally found one of those kindred spirits everyone was always talking about. When in need of thinking time, go play basketball._

"_Hey, what's got you so depressed?" She called over to him._

_He turned to her and appraised her before answering. "I'm not depressed."_

"_On the contrary" she said approaching him and then stealing the basketball from him. "If you're like me, which I have a strong feeling you are, then whenever you have a problem you play until you're exhausted and then you go and collapse at home hoping that maybe you'll have an epiphany that will suddenly solve all you're problems." She made a jump shot before turning back to him. "Am I right?"_

_He nodded, obviously amazed by her description of him. "Takes one to know one right? So what are you depressed about?"_

"_Breakup, very nasty, jealous exboyfriend, you know how it goes." She gestured towards the bleachers so they could both sit down. "What about you?" _

"_You don't want to hear about it, you'll probably think I'm the world's biggest jerk and never want to speak to me again."_

_She smiled, "try me."_

-- END FLASHBACK –

"So basically we connected and it was history from there." Kali concluded. The two had moved to sit on the beach, watching the waves while Kali told her story.

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." Haley commented suspiciously.

Kali randomly burst out laughing as she figured out where this was going. "Haley believe me, I don't like Lucas and never want to date him. If you're worried about Lucas not getting back together with Brooke you have nothing to worry about over in this corner. Maybe you should check up on that Spanish guy or the other blonde."

"Felix and Peyton?" Haley asked. "Felix I can understand, but Peyton feels nothing for Lucas anymore."

Haley watched the amused smile grow on Kali's face. "I'm usually a good judge of character Haley, and something about Peyton doesn't seem right to me."

"Peyton doesn't like Lucas, and doesn't want to mess up anything for Brooke again. I have her word on that." Haley insisted.

"Just watch Haley, something bad is bound to happen if Lucas and Brooke decide to be friends, and I have a feeling it will have to do with her." She predicted.

-- ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH –

With Felix, Anna, Peyton, Nathan, and Tim engaged in different activities Brooke didn't have anything to do. She was left regretting how horribly she had treated Lucas earlier and her mind wandering towards dangerous areas. Thoughts including talking to him and getting things out in the open.

"Brooke, can we talk?"

She looked up to see Lucas standing above her with a sincere look on his face. "Look, I don't want to fight, I don't want to try to make lame excuses. I just want to clear the air between us."

She nodded numbly and got up to follow him to a more secluded location. "What is there to talk about Lucas?"

"I just want you to listen, and then you can respond anyway you want to. If you want me to stay out of your life forever I'll do it. If you want us to become friends, which I hope you do, then we'll go from there."

She nodded again and he began speaking.

"I want to apologize first. I don't think I can ever do that enough. What I did to you with Peyton was disgusting and uncalled for, if I ever wanted anything to happen with Peyton then I should have broke things off with you first to save you the heartache. I treated you like trash by doing that and I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you and your friendship with Peyton. I never set out to intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry that I did."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I left for Charleston it wasn't to run away from my problems, I wanted you and Peyton to rebuild your friendship and me being there was not going to help matters. Especially when whenever you saw me all you could think of was what Peyton did to you with me. I won't lie either and say that it was the whole reason either, I also did it because I couldn't stand to go to school every day and see you look at me with a look of utter contempt on your face. It broke my heart every day to see that. I needed to get away so I could regain my bearings and reclaim who I was before all of this popularity I had gotten that year went to my head."

"Lucas…"

"Let me finish." He said. "The person I was last year, was not who I was raised to be, and I never plan on ever being that foolish ever again. In life you have to learn and grow from your mistakes and although I'm sorry that mistake was what I did to you it made me become a better person for it. So I'm going to just end this here and hope you can at least begin to forgive me for what I did and we can be friends, or something like it."

Brooke gave him a watery smile before hugging him tightly. "That was beautiful Lucas. If you had done this instead of going away to Charleston we could have avoided a whole lot of heartache."

"So? What's the verdict?" He asked nervously.

"You did hurt me Luke, you were a complete bastard but I'm not going to put all the blame on you. Peyton was to blame, and so was I for how I handled it. I just want us to move on from this. I missed us Broody." She grinned at him. "Even if 'us' is just as friends."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

--- OTHER SIDE OF BEACH ---

Peyton took a seat next to Haley and Kali and surveyed the pair that was sitting by the picnic tables a couple hundred feet away from them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" She asked the group who were all beginning to settle down to eat.

"Nothing that's your business, obviously, since they moved away from here." Kali responded rudely.

Peyton glared at her. "Don't get rude with me because Lucas is with Brooke instead of you."

"Lucas is my _friend_ nothing more, nothing less. Maybe if you'd grasp the same concept your group wouldn't be so fragmented now." She shot back, aggravated with the blonde. She just couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was going to be trouble.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

Kali snorted, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about but let's not air your dirty laundry in front of everyone."

Peyton abruptly stood up, not about to take this from some whore Lucas had brought along. "Look, I don't know what you're problem with me is but just because you're Lucas's friend doesn't give you the right to act like you rule anyone here. Go back to Charleston where you belong."

Peyton stomped off as Lucas and Brooke rejoined the group, a stunned Felix jumped up to go follow her. When they were closer to the coolers Peyton whirled towards him and demanded some answers.

"What happened to player of the year Felix? Mr. 'I can get into any girls pants by the end of the day.'" She hissed.

"It's not that easy okay? I don't even know why you told me to do this, I don't even like Brooke."

"Lucas will always get in between Brooke and I, he's like some plague that I can't get rid of which is why you're here. Get Brooke to like you, she'll stop talking to Lucas, dump her, and Lucas will be to hurt to go back to her. Effectively ending whatever friendship that they're obviously trying to get back."

"If you were really secure in you're friendship, you wouldn't need me to do this. Why don't you just talk to her and tell her what you're feeling." He suggested.

"Look, if I wanted a professional opinion I would have gone to a psychologist. So why don't you do what you said you would do and leave the psychoanalysis to someone who's paid for it." She growled before snatching a soda and stomping away.

**Next time: **Brooke and Lucas fall back into their places as Broody and Cheery and everyone notices the difference. Peyton and Brooke get into an argument. Nathan welcomes home an old friend, because everyone else is to busy to.

**A/N 2: **Wow, the speech Lucas told Brooke took me forever to write out. I had so many things to say without knowing how to say it, in a way that is consistent with what Lucas would do. I'm trying hard to stay in character so that also makes the writing harder. Keep the reviews coming guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Back Where We Belong

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. The Village isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 5: Back Where We Belong**

"Well this trip was certainly interesting." Kali commented as they both sat in Lucas's room. They were heading back to Charleston in a couple of hours but decided to do a movie night with the others before leaving.

"What'd you think of them?" He asked her.

She sat thinking for awhile, she had a knack for saying the first thing that came to mind and she didn't want to blurt out anything that would seem offensive, these people _were_ his friends. "Well Haley's nice; I can see why you two are best friends." She started off.

He stared at her. "Don't censor yourself on my account."

"Ah, you know me too well lover-boy." She said smirking. "Haley is my version of the perfect person. Married to her high school sweetheart already, way too naïve when it comes to people, nice to everyone even if she knows there a monster, and a pacifist." She made a disgusted look. "I don't think I could deal with her for more than the weekend, she'd bore me."

"Brooke is an enigma. Sweet one second, a snake the next. She continuously keeps me guessing on what's going to come out of her mouth next and I like that about her."

She paused, contemplating what she would say about Nathan. From what Lucas told her, he had been a jerk to him for a long time before they got to where they were now. "I can definitely see why Nathan would be a jerk, but he was cool to hang around. He didn't let his arrogance get out of control and I appreciated that."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Nate has changed a lot from when I first met him."

"Peyton is a bitch with a capital 'B'." She spat disgusted. "I don't know what it is about her, maybe her angst issue and the 'oh I have some much problems' vibe I get from her but I just don't like her."

"I heard you two got into it while Brooke and I were talking." He prodded.

"She was asking questions about you and Brooke and I didn't like her tone." She said shortly. "They're coming soon; we should go pop the popcorn."

"Hey don't change the subject!" When Kali glared at him he decided to just leave the subject alone. "Alright, we'll go make the popcorn."

Just as Lucas was setting down the sodas in front of the TV the doorbell rang effectively ending any further conversation he would have had with Kali on the subject. He put down the last soda before going to answer the door. "Hey guys!" He invited them all in before going back into the kitchen, Brooke followed him.

"I didn't think you'd come since I didn't invite Peyton." He said looking at her. Kali took that as her cue to leave.

"Make sure you guys don't stay in here all night, we have a movie to watch!" Kali called playfully.

"I wasn't, but I was serious when I said I wanted us to become friends and Peyton isn't a part of our friendship so if shouldn't matter if she's here or not." She explained. "Why didn't you invite her anyway?" She asked while collecting the popcorn that had just finished.

"Kali doesn't like her and since she's my guest I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." He said, hoping she didn't push the subject.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

They joined Nathan, Haley, and Kali in the living room and watched the _Village_, which Lucas had been dying to see. Almost an hour and a half later he looked disappointed. "That…was…stupid…" He said.

"Yeah, it was." Nathan agreed. "When are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Kali answered. "Back to good ol' Charleston!"

"Well Broody, how do you like it up there?" Brooke asked. "Maybe I can find some reason why you should move back down here."

"I love it; everyone is nice and really down to earth." Lucas said smiling.

"Ah ha!" Brooke exclaimed. "The people are fake, and will turn their backs on you. I think that's a great reason why you should move back here."

Lucas grinned. "Cheery, it would take some monumental event to get me to move back here."

They went on like this for almost ten more minutes before noticing the smiles on their friends' faces.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

Haley was practically beaming, "you guys are going to be okay." She said.

Brooke blushed, "you know tutor-wife, I think your right."

**--- 30 MINUTES LATER, IN TREE HILL ---**

After saying their goodbyes to Lucas and Kali who would be leaving too early the next morning for them to spend anymore time together, Brooke dropped off Nathan and Haley before heading over to Peyton's.

Brooke parked in Peyton's driveway before using her extra key to open the door. "Peyton, I'm here!" She called.

"I'm upstairs!" She heard her shout.

Brooke made her way upstairs to Peyton's room before tossing a shirt over Peyton's web cam and throwing herself on the bed. Peyton turned to her, although she was still furiously working on another sketch.

"I called you earlier, where were you?" Peyton asked.

"At Lucas's house, he and Kali invited Haley, Nathan, and I to watch a movie and say goodbye because they're leaving early tomorrow morning." She replied while flipping through a magazine.

"Why were you at his house? I thought you hated him?"

"I don't hate him; in fact we're friends again. We talked yesterday and we're just trying to get back to where we were."

Peyton just stared at her. "Brooke, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Brooke, Lucas practically ripped your heart out and stomped on it. He slept with Nikki, he wrote you a lame letter explaining that he was doing it for 'your good,' ran away from his problems, came back and probably gave you a prewritten speech to get your friendship back, all while sleeping with the next whore he happened to pick up!" She cried.

Brooke set down the magazine and looked up. "Peyton, don't even begin to start preaching! How innocent are you in this whole debacle? Lucas isn't a bad person Peyt; he didn't set out to intentionally hurt me! You went into this knowing that what you were doing was bad, and that I liked him a lot more than I was telling him. Whatever happened to 'let bygones be bygones'? Isn't that how you got me to listen to your apology and actually start talking to you again? That whole 'people make mistakes' crap you threw together and I bought hook, line, and sinker?" Brooke growled, getting angrier by the second.

Brooke jumped up and began to yell at her. "Look, you're not Mrs. Perfect. No one is! I gave Lucas another chance because he deserved it. He's not expecting anything from me. Not sex, not a relationship, just an honest to God friendship that will maybe develop into something more. Which yes, I do wish can happen again. So I'm not going to let you preach to me about what I should and should not be doing!"

"Brooke…" Peyton started. "I didn't mean to start a fight."

"You also didn't mean to sleep with my boyfriend, but it happened anyway right?" Brooke asked. "I want the past to stay the past Peyton, and obviously you're not ready for that so why don't we both just rethink this friendship thing. I need to figure out if this is worth it."

With that said she stormed off leaving Peyton with tears trailing down her face.

**--- NATHAN AND HALEY'S PLACE ---**

Nathan was bored. After the movie at Lucas's, Brooke had dropped him and Haley off before going to Peyton's. Haley had been absorbed in schoolwork for awhile now, leaving him listening halfheartedly to a basketball game while attempting to tackle some of his Algebra homework. He was thankful when the phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Nathan, its Jake. I got your number from Peyton." Nathan's eyes widened.

"Jake, wow, long time no speak. What's going on?"

"I'm back in Tree Hill, for good this time. Nikki found me and I finally got the guts to just take her to court and she lost." Jake said happily.

Nathan was stunned. "That's…man…Jake, that's great!"

He could practically see Jakes grin through the phone. "So what's been happening since I left."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "way too much to talk about over the phone." He joked. "Lucas moved to Charleston, he actually came back yesterday and he and Brooke made up and are friends again."

"Well, that's good right? That he and Brooke are friends again?"

"I guess, but Kali—that's Lucas's friend from Charleston—has Haley convinced that Peyton is up to no good."

"How is Peyton?" Jake asked softly.

"I really don't know. I barely see her when Brooke isn't at her side, but she's always happy when Brooke is around. She took that fallout with Brooke over Lucas pretty hard."

"I worry about her you know." Jake said. "She helped me so much and I can't even repay her by being there when she needs me."

"Man, don't even feel that way. She has Haley and I, and the new girl Anna."

"I'm just going to try to be there for her more often."

Nathan nodded, and then remembered he was on the phone. "Yeah, good plan. But listen, I have to go soon. You going to be in school on Monday?"

"I'll be there, ready to play basketball too." Jake added, laughing.

"You better, with Lucas gone we need all the good players we can get."

"I'll see you Nate."

"See you." Nate said before hanging up the phone. Haley walked in almost immediately afterward.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Jake, he's back in Tree Hill."

Haley's eyes widened. "Wow, this will be great for Peyton."

"Yeah, now if Peyton would do what was right for Peyton for once, we wouldn't have to worry so much about him being back being a good thing or a bad thing."

**--- BROOKE'S HOUSE ---**

She was about to doze off when her cell phone ring diminishing any chance she had at getting to sleep early that night. "Hello?" She answered lazily.

"Brooke, its Felix."

"Yean?"

"I enjoyed our time at the beach yesterday and I was wondering if we could something else, alone this time."

"Yeah sure."

"Great, I have this amazing restaurant that you will love. How about Wednesday at seven?" He asked.

"That's fine."

"Okay, see you on Monday."

Brooke hung up the phone and an immediate feeling of regret washed over her. She really didn't want to go out with Felix but she hadn't been out in a while. It couldn't hurt, she would only be depriving herself the fun she knew she needed ever since the summer.

So why did she have a sinking feeling that this date would hurt the progress she was making with Lucas?

**Next time:** Back to school, where everyone (except Haley and Nathan) is surprised to see Jake. Meanwhile in Charleston, more rumors fly that Kali and Lucas have something going on. The group in Tree Hill doesn't know what to do now that Brooke is avoiding Peyton.

**A/N:** Another chapter out! I got a question regarding the couples in this story and I believe I said it before but it's mainly a Brucas story with Naley and Jeyton, but Jeyton may or may not end up together. The parents will be coming into the story soon, don't think I forgot about the problems they have too!


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Rumors Fly

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Warning:** One part of this chapter has excessive use of the "f" word. You've been warned ;

**Chapter 6: Let the Rumors Fly**

"I'm tired." Lucas complained as he and Kali got out her Honda. It was the second week of school and he still wasn't used to the early times. Right now, at seven in the morning, he'd rather be in bed.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Come on lover-boy, we don't have all day to get to homeroom."

He sighed and followed her into their school, he was oblivious to the open mouth stares they were getting but Kali wasn't. Stopping abruptly she randomly pulled one of the sophomore girls into a corner and slammed her into a locker. Lucas surprised at her actions quickly backtracked to join her.

"What the hell is going on? Everyone is staring at us like we're completely naked and on display at the local zoo." She growled at the girl.

"I'm sorry!" The girl squeaked. "I don't know, it's not my fault!" She started to cry frightened by Kali.

"Jeez Kali, give the girl a break she doesn't know. I'm sure one of our lovely friends will enlighten us."

Kali roughly shoved the girl away before continuing their trek to class. "I don't like being stared at."

Lucas nodded, "yeah I know, the whole paranoid issue."

They entered the class and immediately went to their seats before Kali turned to interrogate John.

"John, what is going on?"

John plastered an innocent expression on his face before answering her. "Absolutely nothing Kali. What makes you think something is going on?"

She growled, her patience dwindling at an alarming rate. "The fact that your vocabulary suddenly went from 'yo' and 'dawg' to actual English was a big clue."

"You see…" He started.

"Just spit it out!" Lucas demanded, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the people staring at them.

"Ciara got jealous that you went with L-man to Boreville so she spread some junk about you guys to dickhead a.k.a. Kyle that you two had something _going on_. Kyle probably screwed up the info even more and helped the news spread throughout the school." He shrugged. "You know how it goes, you should probably watch out for Kyle now and Ciara since she's all tight with him."

Lucas got the feeling he should probably hold Kali back and quickly grabbed her arm. Just in time too, since she was about to go next door and throttle both Ciara and Kyle.

--- IN TREE HILL ---

Brooke dealt with rumors every day, it was the price of being popular, captain of the cheerleading squad, and viewed as a slut by the majority of the junior class. So she was just a little bit surprised when Theresa came up to her asking about Peyton, Tree Hill was a small place, but they had just gotten into a fight yesterday—in the privacy of Peyton's home.

"Hey, is something up with you and Peyton?" Theresa asked walking beside Brooke.

"Why?"

"Angela—you know the new girl on the squad—was on Peyton's street and she told Micah, who told me, that she was passing by Peyton's house when she heard yelling and she figured it was you because she saw your car."

"So being the new girl and wanting some juicy details to tell the other squad members she stayed there and eavesdropped onour conversation?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Angela said it was nothing like that, she just couldn't help listening because you two were yelling so loud. It seemed interesting so she stayed." Theresa protested.

"Yes, that makes it all the more better." Brooke muttered sarcastically. "Nothing is going on with Peyton. I'm just not really happy with her right now. I'd appreciate it if you'd butt out Theresa."

Theresa blushed, "Brooke I just want to help!"

"I have to go, be at practice after school." She said going into her English class. She spotted her usual seat next to Peyton and went to sit near Haley who sat on the far left side of the room, a good 3 rows away from Peyton. Needless to say, Haley was surprised by the seat change.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "You're not sitting near Peyton."

"We got in a fight and I don't want to deal with her or it right now." She stated simply. Haley would have asked her to go into detail if a kid no one had expected to see hadn't showed up at that second.

Peyton jumped up and ran to the front of the room. "Oh my god, JAKE!" She squealed, enveloping him in a tight hug. "When did you come back to Tree Hill?"

Brooke and Haley watched the exchange between the two silently neither commenting as Peyton ushered him to the seat next to hers, Brooke's old seat.

Brooke sighed and forced her eyes away from the scene feeling a resentful that Peyton could be so happy over a guy. "The only guy I'll ever be that happy about is over 200 miles away." She thought pessimistically.

"What was the fight about?" Haley asked her.

"Peyton didn't think I should give Lucas another chance so I told her to shove it and if she thought that way I shouldn't have given her one either."

"You're not going to stop talking to Lucas now are you?" Haley asked worried.

"No I'm not, Peyton doesn't control my life."

"Good. So you're not talking to Peyton?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I need to just think everything out before I try to start up anything with Peyton again. I jumped into forgiving her when I knew I didn't fully forgive her yet and that's my fault not hers." Brooke said sighing. "This whole situation just sucks. I want it to be over with."

Haley gave her a sympathetic smile. "If only life was that easy."

Brooke snorted, "Sometimes I think God is just laughing at me and using my life as entertainment. He's probably thinking 'Yes, maybe if I throw in a little more drama it'll make the show more interesting'"

Haley laughed. "Brooke, I doubt that, but everything will get better. Just stick it out."

"Oh Haley, always the eternal optimist."

On the other side of the classroom Peyton was filling Jake in on what had been going on while he had been gone. From her and Brooke's first fight, to Lucas coming back, to Nathan and Haley's marriage and how it was just too perfect, she was covering everything.

Jake laughed at her and held up his hand. "Whoa Peyton, slow down. You don't have to tell me this all now I'm not going anywhere."

Peyton gave him a small smile. "It's just too good to be true you know, here I was hoping that someone could actually be there for me for once, and then you walk in the door and it's like all my problems are solved. I don't want this moment to go away.

"It won't, I promise." Jake said. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

--- IN CHARLESTON ---

Kali was beyond tired of answering questions about her and Luke's nonexistent relationship. In every class either some girl was quizzing her on how Luke kisses or an obnoxious boy was asking why she would go for him. Frankly, if it wasn't for her promise to Lucas to not hurt anyone she probably would have knocked out the next person who talked to her. Lucas's warnings flew out the window when she spotted Ciara as she was heading to her car.

"Ciara!" She shouted, power walking to catch up with the traitorous bitch. "You little bitch; did you have fun fucking up my life while I was gone? Thought it'd be hilarious to make Kali suffer when she came back?" She threw her against the wall. "I bet you and Kyle had a great time thinking of some outrageous stories to tell the school that Lucas and I supposedly told you about."

Ciara looked taken aback before quickly recovering. "What the hell are you talking about Kali? I always knew you were off but it looks like you finally flipped your lid. Why would I ever spread anything about you?"

"Oh you lying sociopath, don't make me hurt you. You know I hate when people deny things they know good and well I know about!"

"I didn't say anything to anyone about anything." She insisted.

Kali howled in anger mentally holding herself back from attacking the girl in front of her. "Ciara, I'll give you 10 seconds to fess up before I begin pummeling you. Give me some lame ass reason why you spread the stupid rumor, anything to make me not get suspended from school today."

A crowd was starting to form around them now, most of the school already knew about Kali's notoriously short temper and the threat of her about to blow was motivation enough to skip lunch and watch the fight play out.

"Fine, I told Kyle that you and Lucas were going to Tree Hill together, is that what you wanted me to say?" She shouted back at her. "What is the big deal anyway? It's the truth!"

"I went with him to Tree Hill but I did not sleep with him, run away with him, get pregnant, have a sex change, confess my love for him, or go down there to threaten one of his ex girlfriends. You didn't just tell people I left with him you created a whole ten page story on it!"

"Why, for the sheer reason of pissing me off? That's all you accomplished Ciara! Getting me pissed off enough to want to bash your fucking head in!" She shouted before punching her.

The fight quickly deteriorated into a cat fight. Name calling, slaps, and punches were thrown at each other before one of the security guards finally pulled the two away from each other. They were hauled off to the principal's office where they were both yelled out and then suspended for 2 days.

Of course Lucas didn't find this out until after everyone had congratulated him for getting 2 girls to fight over him and for the _second time _too they had heard.

Lucas groaned and threw himself into his seat to Brian's left side. "This day has been hell." Brian laughed at him. "Not only did I get stared at for part of the day and congratulated for the other part, but Kali got suspended from school over me. This isn't any better than the crap back in Tree Hill."

"You didn't get Kali suspended Luke, Kali and her temper got her suspended." Brian said. "She's always been like that and Ciara has always been able to get her riled up the only difference was now it wasn't as a joke."

Luke groaned again. "I don't care, don't rationalize it for me. This day sucked."

--- IN TREE HILL ---

Brooke stretched out lazily as she reached over to grab the phone that had just begun ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Cheery."

"Broody, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"An extremely terrible day and the need for a distraction."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Where to start? The rumors or Kali getting suspended?" He joked wryly.

"Probably the rumors because I havea feeling the two events are related."

"Ciara, one of Kali's 'friends' thought it'd be a good payback to spread rumors that Kali confessed her love for me and ran away with me to Tree Hill. Kali blew a fuse when she found out and beat her up so they both got suspended."

Brooke whistled. "Kali's got some spunk."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "No, Kali is insane and has the shortest temper I've ever seen."

"So is anything true about the rumors?" She asked. "Something always is."

"Kali and I don't like each other. Ciara just warped the fact that Kali went with me to Tree Hill."

Brooke was surprised at that. "You really don't like each other? You could have fooled me. She seems like your type." Inside, Brooke was secretly relieved. At least she didn't have to worry about losing Lucas to Kali.

"My relationship with Kali is purely platonic. I love her as one of my best friends." Lucas said.

With that said the conversation died out and Brooke felt the need to break the silence so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I have a date."

She heard Lucas suck in a breath. "Oh?" He said, trying not to sound jealous. "With who?"

"The guy you met Saturday, Felix."

"Well have fun." Lucas said. "Brooke I have to go."

Brooke had a feeling he really didn't but didn't contest it. "Sure Luke, I'll see you this weekend."

"You know it."

As she hanged up the phone she remembered that she hadn't even mentioned Jake. _Way to go Brooke, you mention the date to Lucas but forget to inform him that Jake is back. Real nice touch._

**Next time:** Brooke goes on her date and finds out something she wasn't supposed to know. Peyton has a change of heart but it's too late, everything will already begin to blow up in her face.

**A/N:** Besides the fight this chapter was boring. Not boring as in no action but no development in the whole Brucas area although you did see a little Jeyton so that made up for it right? Read and Review! I read every single one of them!


	7. Chapter 7: You Weren’t Supposed to Know

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 7: You Weren't Supposed to Know**

Brooke cradled the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she searched her closet for something to wear. She and Haley were currently discussing the pros and cons of Brooke going on the date with Felix while rationalizing Brooke's current feeling of guilt she had for going on the date in the first place.

"Haley I don't get it. You think I'd be happy that I was moving on, but ever since Lucas told me he and Kali had nothing going on between them I just feel like I'm betraying him." Brooke explained sighing loudly.

Haley pondered this for a moment before answering. "Ever think about sitting down and talking to Lucas about where you want your relationship to go? Maybe you still have feelings for him and you want to be with him again, so because you subconsciously already know this, it's translating into feelings of guilt for going on a date with Felix."

"Like I'm cheating on Lucas without even being with him?" Brooke asked.

"Basically" Haley confirmed.

Brooke groaned, "So I have to talk to Luke to get rid of this guilt I'm feeling."

"Right again Tigger."

"I don't think I can do that Hales, I'm not ready to confront my feelings for him. Maybe if I go out on this date I can tell if I'm really ready to part with him or if I need to try being with him one more time."

"Brooke, do whatever is right for you." Haley stopped then, suddenly considering the factor they had forgotten about. "That is, if Lucas even wants to be with you again."

Brooke stopped pacing. "But he sounded jealous on the phone."

"He _sounded_ jealous, but you don't know for sure if he really _was_ jealous." Haley commented.

"Lucas being jealous doesn't mean he wants to be with you again, some guys have that weird barbarian mentality. 'You're my woman forever crap.'" Haley added.

"Luke isn't like that." Brooke protested.

"Yeah I know, I was just throwing the idea out there." Haley smiled to herself; an idea had just popped into her head. "I have an idea."

"Spill it?"

"Let's call someone who would know." Haley said grinning. She flipped through her phone book until she came across the one she was looking for. Brooke waiting patiently as Haley initiated the 3-way conference call, curious about whom she was calling. Then it dawned on her. _Of course!_

"Hello, may I speak to Kali?" Haley asked politely.

"You're speaking to her."

"Hey Kali its Haley. I just had a quick question for you."

"Shoot."

"Does Lucas seem as if he wants to be with Brooke still? Or does he want to be just friends?" Haley asked, crossing her fingers in hope that she received the answer that she knew Brooke wanted to hear.

"I don't know. Luke's a character you know, he's really sorry about what happened with Brooke but I don't know if that translates to him missing what he had with her or missing her friendship. You'd have to ask him." Kali answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help, and Hi Brooke!" She added.

Brooke blushed on her end of the line. "How'd you know I was on the phone?"

"Because Haley probably wouldn't ask me that detailed of a question without coaching."

"So was that answer just to protect Lucas's privacy, or do you truly not know?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not going to betray Lucas's trust in me like that. If he wanted me to tell you then he would have gave me permission to do so. My loyalties are with Lucas, not you guys. I'm sorry but you'll just have to ask him." Kali said.

Brooke smiled ruefully. "I wish I had such loyal friends."

Kali laughed, "You got Haley and Nathan, and I'm guessing Peyton the bitch finally screwed up?"

"Yeah you could say that." Brooke answered sighing. "I don't even want to guess what's going on with her."

"Ha. I got to go, but you have fun on your date." Kali added slyly.

"Lucas told you?" Brooke asked. Kali just laughed before hanging up the phone.

Haley disconnected Kali and then returned to her conversation with Brooke. "Well, no conclusive answers from that, but at least we know Lucas is genuine."

"She didn't have to tell me that, I already knew." Brooke said. "Haley, Felix is going to be here any second. I'm going to finish getting ready."

"Have fun Brooke." Haley said before hanging up.

**--- IN CHARLESTON ---**

Kali opened the door and ushered Lucas in, having just hung up with his two friends in Tree Hill. "How are you enjoying your suspension?" He asked as he walked in, handing her the pizza he had brought and taking the drinks into the kitchen.

"As well as I can be. No parents home 24/7, and a maid, nanny, and cook constantly on call I think I got it made."

"Oh, the benefits of being rich." Lucas commented.

Kali shook her head, "Believe me lover-boy, it's not that easy."

He patted her knee, "I know." He held up _Paparazzi_. "Look what I brought."

Kali cheered, "Movie night!"

**--- IN TREE HILL ---**

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she read the menu for the fancy French restaurant that Felix had brought them to. She wasn't getting good vibes from this date at all; it basically had disaster written all over it.

Besides the fact that the restaurant was filled with old geezers having business meets, Felix had been talking nonstop about what, she really didn't know. She had tuned out after he had started bragging about all the restaurants he had been to in Florida. She really didn't care if he had a reserved seat to _Olive Garden _or _Emerald Coast_.

"Brooke?" Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Did you say something Felix?" She asked.

He looked at her strangely, "I was wondering if you were ready to order."

Brooke blushed and ordered quickly hoping that Felix didn't notice that she had been completely ignoring him.

"So besides how rich you are, and your celebrity friends, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Brooke asked.

"I like clubbing, going out and partying, having fun with friends." Felix said. "I really don't take life too seriously. I'm just living it one day at a time."

Brooke nodded, "Favorite book? Author? Party affiliation? View on abortion?" She asked.

Felix gave her a blank look.

Brooke sighed before giving him a tight smile. "Isn't there anything to your life besides living life and partying? What are your views on things?"

"I don't read unless it's for school, and party affiliation and view on abortion isn't relevant is it? I'm not old enough vote nor am I a woman so I don't care about abortion laws."

Brooke tried not to laugh at his ignorance. "Felix, I think I'm going to go freshen up before the food comes."

Felix nodded and watched her go, waiting until she was at the bathroom door before turning around again and pulling out his cell phone.

"Peyton?" He growled into the phone.

"What?" A groggy voice answered him.

"You practically coached me on what to say tonight but Brooke basically thinks I'm an idiot." He yelled at her before lowering his voice.

"Try harder, charm her, and tell her she's beautiful." Peyton said.

Brooke was walking back to the table when she heard Felix talking on the phone rapidly. She decided to stay at a distance and observe.

"Peyton, you said she liked partying and if I stayed at a superficial level I'd be able to relate. This isn't as easy as you made it out to be. I don't think this dumb plan of yours is going to work."

Peyton grunted. "Felix, think of something. If she decided to turn over a new leaf and actually talk to the guys she wants to bed then be my guest and show off your intellect."

Felix slammed the phone closed angrily before whipping around to check if Brooke had come out yet.

He was surprised to see her standing behind him with a shocked look on her face, which was turning an angry shade of red.

"Oh shit, Brooke. It's not what it sounded like!" Felix said desperately.

Brooke gave out a short laugh, trying to control her tears. "Like hell it wasn't." She shouted. She stormed over to their table and picked up a water glass before throwing it at his face. "No one, I mean NO ONE tries to pull that shit on Brooke Davis and gets away with it. Watch your back Felix, and tell your master Peyton that she should keep away from me too." She warned before leaving the restaurant.

Once outside and a significant distance from the restaurant she allowed the tears she had been desperately trying to stop slide down her face and splash onto her dress. Pulling out her phone she punched in Haley's number.

"Hales? Could you come pick me up?" Brooke asked tearfully.

"Brooke? What happened?"

"Just come and get me and I'll tell you when we get back to my house."

"Yeah sure, tell me where you are."

Brooke told her and then allowed herself to cry, cursing ever having a friendship with Peyton.

**--- CHARLESTON ---**

Lucas and Kali were lying side by side on her living room floor after finishing _Paparazzi_. Kali had already told him about the conversation she had earlier with Haley and Brooke and he was laughing quietly too himself, amused by Brooke's questioning.

"I think you should move back." Kali said suddenly.

Lucas stared at her, "explain."

"It's not like I want you gone, Luke, it's probably the exact opposite. I've known you such a short time and you're one of the best friends I've ever had but I want you to be happy and in my opinion the only way you'll be happy if you and Brooke are together and you're surrounded by your other friends." She said softly. "Last week when we were in Tree Hill you turned into someone that truly looked happy, when you're up here it isn't the same."

"K, I'm settled in here. Keith wants me with him, he's working, and he's got a girlfriend. I don't want to mess up his version of a happy life."

Lucas paused, mulling over a thought that had been just presented itself. "I don't want to leave you either. K, you've been the best friend I've had here and you understand me, sometimes even better than Haley, and I don't want to jeopardize that by moving."

Kali gave out a loud snort before dissolving into giggles. "Now Scott, did you really think you'd ever be able to get rid of me? You're stuck with me for life."

Lucas laughed too before tackling her and starting a pillow fight.

**--- IN TREE HILL ---**

Brooke was laughing now. Not a hysterical, crazy laugh like Haley would have been if she was in her position but one of amusement. Haley couldn't get how Brooke could ever be amused by what Peyton did to her.

"Uh…Brooke? What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"This damn situation, Hales! Peyton who is supposedly my 'best friend' gets Felix to go out on a date with me to get me to stay away from Lucas. She's probably going to give me some lame excuse like 'But Lucas always destroys our friendship' or some other nonsense to make me feel guilty then, in perfect Tree Hill manner I'll run back to her with undying affection going 'Oh Peyton! You saved me from the evil ways of Lucas Scott! He's such a womanizer!'"

Brooke laughed harder. "Oh I am so sick of this bullshit."

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked.

"I don't know yet, but she's not going to get away with trying to ruin my friendship with Lucas. I won't let her do it to me twice. I'll hit her where it hurts, and make sure she understands that no one fucks with Brooke Davis."

"I won't talk to her either, and I'll make sure Nathan doesn't either." Haley said solemnly, she couldn't condone what Peyton did; she was on Brooke's side in this fight.

Brooke smiled gratefully. "That's great of you guys. Thank you Hales."

Haley nodded. "Call Lucas, tell him what happened."

Brooke smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to be calling him for way more than that."

**--- AT PEYTON'S HOUSE---**

Peyton sat on her bed knowing she had royally screwed up this time. Never mind sleeping with Brooke's boyfriend that was forgivable. If she had told Brooke about the plan with Felix beforehand she probably still could have salvaged their friendship but now that Brooke knew—from her and Felix's conversation—she knew she was in for it. All she had to do now was wait for what was to come. When all her manipulation would blow up in her face.

Tears began streaking down her face as she picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice asked sleepily.

"Oh god…I screwed up. I royally fucked up things between Brooke and me." Peyton let out a teary, bitter laugh. "Knowing Brooke I'll have no friends by tomorrow and I'll be the school slut."

"Wait…what? Peyton, what's going on? What happened between you and Brooke?" He asked.

Peyton told him, not leaving out any of the details. She explained of her fear of losing her friendship with Brooke if Lucas and Brooke reconciled her plan to kill and chances of a friendship between Brooke and Lucas, and the subsequent telephone call that had led to the destruction of her friendship forever.

"Jeez Peyton, what were you thinking?"

Peyton let out a soft sob. "Jake, I don't know." Her sobbing became louder as she realized the ramifications of her actions. "Damnit, I don't know."

**Next Time:** Tragedy strikes before Brooke and inform Lucas of what Peyton has done. Lucas comes back to Tree Hill to finally put part of his past to rest. Lucas and Nathan bond.

**A/N:** This chapter took SO long to write. I rewrote the second scene with Lucas and Kali twice. Both had way different outcomes. One would have killed the Brucas part of this story and the other would have not been in character at all so that was difficult. Brooke in this chapter was hard to write because I couldn't decide if Brooke would become vindictive or if she would just let Peyton go. As you see I picked the vindictive route, makes for a longer more action filled story XD; anyway, as always Read & Review!


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Goodbye

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 8: One Last Goodbye**

Lucas groaned before rolling out of bed. It was Friday morning and Kali was going to be finally allowed to come back to school from her 2 day suspension. He couldn't wait to see how Ciara and Kali would handle seeing each other again. He had got a definite promise from Kali that this time, no matter what Ciara did; she would keep her cool and consequently her place in school. As usual, before he could complete his thought the loud ringing of the phone followed by Keith's reaction interrupted his train of thought.

He opened his door and walked into the kitchen watching his uncle carefully. The news must have been bad, his uncle's face was a pasty white and he looked stressed.

"Keith?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I don't think you'll be going to school today." Keith said slowly. "Actually, I think we'll be going down to Tree Hill."

"What? Both of us? I thought you said you never wanted to see that place again? Keith what's going on?"

"Dan had a heart attack, and he's not going to make it. The doctors think he has until the end of the day."

Lucas's face paled. A million thoughts ran through his mind, from the lonely childhood he had without him to visions of he and his father finally getting along. All the possibilities that could have been were suddenly extinguished.

Lucas sat down heavily. "Wow, okay. I'm going to call Kali and tell her not to come."

Keith nodded, looking after Lucas sadly.

Once Lucas was in his room he backed up against the wall and slid down the wall landing heavily on the floor. Against his wishes hot tears poured down his face as he remembered the father he never had, the one he couldn't have ever known. Blindly he punched in Kali's number and was relieved to hear her voice.

"Hey Luke!" Kali said cheerfully.

"I'm not going to be in school today so you don't have to come and pick me up."

"Luke, what's wrong? You sound terrible."

"My father had a heart attack."

"Oh god I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas gave a sound that appeared to be somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "What's to be sorry about K? Not like I ever really knew him to be sad about him right?"

"Luke, he's your dad. You have a right to feel sad about it!"

"K, you get ready for school. Keith and I are going to Tree Hill today."

"You're shutting me out, but I'm going to let you for today. I'll be down there tomorrow."

Lucas smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks K, I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

"I think I know Luke, see you tomorrow."

Luke nodded to himself and hanged up. Drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. "Keith!" He called. "I'm going to get packed and we can leave in an hour or two."

**--- IN TREE HILL ---**

When Haley awoke she immediately noticed the empty spot in the bed next to her. Knowing that Nathan wasn't one to wake early she knew something had to be wrong. It didn't help that she had felt like something huge was coming to the residents of Tree Hill and she doubted it was the Brooke and Peyton war that was about to happen.

"Nathan" she called. "Where are you?" She put on her robe before walking out of their bedroom and down the stairs. She wasn't expecting what she saw. She found Nathan, seated on the couch in complete darkness sobbing his heart out.

"Nate?" Haley asked alarmed. "What happened?"

"Dan's going to die."

Haley tried to squash the joy that had arisen in her at that statement to tend to her husband. "Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"He had a heart attack late last night and mom found him this morning. The doctors said it was sudden and debilitating. There was nothing we or they could do and he'd have until the end of the day."

Nathan wiped his tears away angrily. "As much as I have wished that man dead over my lifetime I never really wanted him to die. Dan doesn't deserve that, no matter how terrible he's been to people."

Haley didn't want to argue, but she could think of a couple of people he'd been horrible too, namely both of his sons. "Nathan, there is nothing you could do. It's just Dan's time to go."

"Mom had me call Lucas but he was asleep so I talked to Keith." Nathan said suddenly. "He'll probably be down here today."

"Has Deb decided about anything yet?" She asked trailing off.

"You mean the funeral? I don't even know." Nathan shut his eyes tightly at the thought of attending his father's funeral. "I don't think I'm going to school today."

Haley nodded, "do you want me to stay with you?"

Nathan shook his head. "I think I just want to be alone, I'll probably go to the hospital soon."

Haley leaned down, giving Nathan a gentle kiss before leaving for the bathroom.

**--- TREE HILL HIGH ---**

Brooke was on a mission, a mission that included making sure Peyton was miserable for the rest of her high school life. Being captain of the cheerleading squad gave you some perks she had to admit. Getting her kicked off the team had been easy enough, turning the other girls had been simple as well. With Theresa's big mouth on her side, she'd have the whole school thinking Peyton was a two-faced slut before 3rd period.

She hated to resort to these methods, she had thought after the fiasco of sophomore year she would leave all her old conniving, vindictive ways behind but after Peyton's stunt she couldn't help herself. It was a defense mechanism that immediately appeared whenever she was in danger of being embarrassed or overwhelmed by her problems. This happened to be one of those times.

Brooke gave Peyton a saccharine sweet smile before sitting down next to Haley. She had already begun to notice her plans going to work. People were whispering and looking in both her and Peyton's direction, but that was fine she could handle the heat. Peyton on the other hand would crumble under such intense scrutiny. It was a good thing to know your enemy so well.

"Brooke get that evil smile off your face, I have something important to tell you." Haley said seriously.

Brooked tried hard to hide the evil smirk but the smile literally dropped off her face when she saw Haley's face. "Hey tutor-wife, Nathan isn't sick or something is he?"

Haley shook her head. "Dan…he had a heart attack last night and he's not going to make it. He has until the end of the day."

Brooke gasped, covering her mouth quickly so she didn't gain the attention of the teacher. "Oh my God poor Lucas and Nathan."

Haley's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the scene she stumbled upon this morning. "Nathan was broken up about it Brooke, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't feel sorry for Dan so I didn't know what to say."

Brooke patted her friends shoulder. "Hales, no one expects you to understand someone else's encounter with a death in the family. Just be as supportive as you can and be there to listen to him. That's all you can do."

Haley smiled gratefully. "Brooke, sometimes I think you're a genius."

"I try."

"Nathan said that Lucas would probably be coming up here today. Maybe you should try out your own advice and go talk to him."

Brooke smiled. "If he'll let me, I'll be there for him."

Haley laughed slightly at Brooke's naivety. "Brooke, I'm sure Lucas would love it."

**--- TREE HILL HOSPITAL ---**

Nathan sighed as he slouched in one of the many cold, hard chairs littering the waiting area. He had visited Dan for 30 minutes before the man had once again fallen asleep and those 30 minutes had been the hardest of his life. What do you say to the man who you had despised for so many years? He couldn't explain any of his feelings. One side of him was happy, with Dan dead there was no way he could ever meddle in his life again but the other side, the one that contained the memories of the good times, however rare they were, was sad and that was the side that was dominating right now.

He was devastated that his father was dying, as insane as it would seem to anyone who knew Dan Scott.

"Hey Nathan…" Lucas greeted softly sliding into the seat next to him. "How're you holding up?"

"I don't know man. I'm going through the motions." Nathan sighed and then rubbed his face. "I'm glad you came."

"You didn't think I would?"

Nathan laughed. "Luke, if I was in your position I'd probably be laughing my ass off praising the lord that Dan was dying."

Luke shook his head. "You know part of me wants to feel that way. Like why should I feel an ounce of feeling for a man who abandoned me at birth, ridiculed me anyway he could, then treated my brother like shit?" Lucas sighed. "But then the part of me that always wished for a father is dying inside because I know that with Dan dead I'll never have a chance to connect with my biological father."

Nathan closed his eyes. "So you're not going to kill me for not wanting Dan to die?"

"Nate, I would never be mad at you for that. You lived would Dan all your life and he may have treated you like you were in a boot camp but he loved you, and you loved him."

"It's not like I had a terrible childhood, sure I was always the kid with no father but it just made me stronger. Isn't that how the saying goes? 'What doesn't break you makes you stronger?'" Nathan nodded and Lucas continued. "That's all Dan's abandonment did to me, it made a stronger person, and it made me more independent. I learned at an early age that I can't take the people I have now for granted because I don't want them to leave me like my father did." Lucas smiled ruefully. "So I guess I have to thank Dan for something."

Nathan just shook his head in admiration. "Luke, you're truly a better person than I am."

"Nate we both have our strengths and our weaknesses, we just have to use them to the best of out advantages. You do it, and I do it. We're the same bro." Luke smiled then stood up. "I'm going to say goodbye to him and then head to my mom's place."

Nathan nodded. "Luke…"

Lucas stopped and turned around.

"I love you man, and I'm glad you're my brother."

"Same here Nate."

Lucas stood outside Dan's room and leaned his head against the door, working up the nerve to even walk in. He didn't know if he was ready to face the man that had lurked in the back of his mad since he was little, especially when this would be the last conversation he had with him. He pushed the door and walked in; steeling himself for whatever Dan had to tell him.

"Hey Dan." Lucas said sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Dan opened his eyes weakly, and they widened when he recognized the speaker.

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" Lucas asked.

"I can't say that I did." He answered, his voice was weak and scratchy, and Lucas inwardly cringed at the sound.

Lucas stayed silent, not quite sure what to say. "I don't know what I'm doing here." He finally admitted staring down into his lap.

Dan sighed. "This isn't easy Lucas, when you know you're about to die a lot of things become painfully clear."

"Like what?"

"Like every stupid mistake I've ever done in my life. The long line of things I will never get to say to the people I've hurt."

"Anything—or one—in particular?" Lucas asked, curious.

Dan sighed again, this time weakly rubbing his temple. He was weak, and he could tell he would slip away soon. "You for one Lucas, I never apologized for abandoning you, for making your life a living hell anyway I could."

"Why'd you do it?"

Dan shrugged. "I was a teenager Lucas, who knows what I was thinking back then. But I had a reputation to uphold so when you learned of who I really was I couldn't go back and suddenly make amends. Dan Scott was not someone who did that, my pride got in the way continuously."

"What do you want from me? Why are you telling me this?" Lucas asked.

"I want your forgiveness I suppose, I know what I did will never be okay, but I just need to hear you say it. That you don't think that I'm a bastard for doing this to you."

Lucas closed his eyes tightly. "I forgive you Dan, and I don't think you're a bastard. People make mistakes all the time, and we learn from then. You just didn't have the time to do that."

Dan smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Lucas nodded and stood up, "Good bye Dan."

"Good bye Lucas."

Lucas quickly walked outside and down the hallway some before dissolving into tears for the second time today. He backed up against the wall and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands, he cried.

Dan wanted him to forgive him for all the wrongs that he had done, but the truth was he couldn't. He could never forgive him for making his life miserable. But how could you refuse a dying man his last request?

Back in the waiting room, Nathan watched Keith walk into Dan's room figuring that Lucas had already finished. He was surprised to see both Haley and Brooke show up at the hospital.

"Hey…" He said softly, pulling Haley into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke nodded towards him, searching the small waiting room.

Nathan smiled knowingly, "Lucas didn't come back this way so he must be down the hallway."

Brooke blushed. "Thanks Nate."

"No problem, just take care of my brother."

Brooke shot another smile at the pair before taking off towards the hallway almost immediately noticing the form on the floor of the hallway about fifty feet away from her. Tears appeared in her eyes as she walked down the hallway and sat down next to him. Her heart broke when Lucas looked up; his eyes were red-rimmed and teary.

"Hey Luke…I'm guessing you're not doing well." Brooke commented softly.

Lucas shook his head, scooting over so he could lean his head on her shoulder. "This is hard Brooke, I didn't think it would be this hard."

Brooke wrapped her arms around him tightly hugging him to her. "Luke, it'll get better though. Everything always gets better."

Luke nodded into her shoulder before pulling away. "I'm crying all over you, this situation should probably me reversed."

"I'm not the one who needs it right now Luke, don't shut me out. I know you're hurting. You have a _right _to be." She stood up and held out her hand to help him up as well. "You don't need to be here Luke, let's get you some fresh air, it'll make you feel better."

He nodded, not resisting when she pulled him down the hallway and out of the hospital.

**--- WAITING ROOM ---**

"Nate? How are you feeling?" Haley asked, twisting around in Nathan's arms to see his face.

"Good." He smiled slightly. "I think I've accepted it, Luke talked with me too and that helped as well."

"I'm glad you and Luke have each other throughout this."

Nathan hugged her tighter. "I'm glad I have _you_."

Haley blushed before kissing Nathan full on the lips, just then lights started flashing and beeps sounded. A crowd of nurses and doctors filed into Dan's room and Deb, eyes bloodshot from being there all night dropped her head into her hands. She didn't need a doctor to tell her what was so obvious.

"What…?" Nathan asked alarmed.

A solemn doctor came out of Dan's room and addressed the three individuals.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Scott just passed away."

Haley held Nathan as the tears dripped down his face again.

**--- KAREN'S HOUSE ---**

Lucas put down the phone and held his head in his hands. "Dan just died."

Brooke closed her eyes, and quickly prayed to receive all the courage she could to help him deal with this.

"You know, for a man who abandoned me he sure as hell has been a big part of my life."

Brooke decided to listen instead of respond; she figured Lucas just needed to talk his feelings out.

"I mean here I am crying over a man who barely knew me, who I barely knew." Lucas shook his head. "He asked me to tell him I forgive him when I went to talk to him."

"I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't, not in my heart. But I didn't want to deny him his request because he was dying. Was it wrong for me to lie to him?"

"I don't think so Luke, no one wants to disappoint someone who was dying."

"I wanted to tell him how I really felt."

He shifted slightly on the couch, "I would have told him that how was I supposed to forgive him when every time I saw him it reminded of the person that I used to be. The one that searched for his approval that wished that sometimes instead of looking at me as his mistake, he would just look at me like his son."

"Dan knows how you feel Luke, don't ever doubt that." Brooke said. "He never knew it consciously, but he knew how you felt. And if he didn't then wherever he is now, he's hearing it and I can bet you anything that he's cursing himself for not getting to know his son."

Lucas smiled at her, "thank you Brooke."

"Hey Broody, I'm always here for you. Now you need some sleep so come on."

She dragged him upstairs and tucked him in, getting that strange electrical feeling as she touched him. She pulled a chair over and sat watching him, hoping that tomorrow would bring something better for the both of them.

**Next time:** Lucas makes a huge decision that makes everyone in Tree Hill happy, the reading of Dan's will surprises the family, Kali comes down to support her friend and reveals some news of her own.

A/N: This chapter was emotional, I've never written so much heartfelt dialogue in my life ..;. Here's a landmark, A 7 PAGE CHAPTER, everybody should be happy that this chapter is so long! But the downside is, another chapter probably won't be out until Sunday –winces- So sorry, but this chapter wiped me out and now I'm going to take the other chapter kind of slow. I'll give you a little hit about chapter 10! It'll be about as long as this one and… it's going to be a songfic! Sound good? Read & Review as usual please! I love that I have gotten to 30 reviews! Thanks all of you who are dedicated readers; I truly appreciate the feedback I'm getting.


	9. Chapter 9a: Just a Prologue

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine. 1,2 Step is by Ciara and not my song. Tekken 4 the game and Playstation 2 the console both do not belong to me either!

**Warning: Major Peyton bashing.**

**Notice: This is the FIRST of TWO parts, read Chapter 9b immediately afterwards!**

**Chapter 9a: Just a Prologue**

Brooke rolled off of the couch where she had slept last night. After spending most of the day with Lucas she had asked Karen if she could spend the night and thankfully Karen had said yes. She didn't think she could make it back to her house in this cold, especially when she had been so tired. She looked around tiredly, wondering what had wakened her when she heard the knocking on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!" She grumbled. She stumbled to put back on her coat so she wouldn't die from frostbite when she opened the door.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

Kali sized her up, looking for evidence of any misconduct, satisfied with finding nothing she gave Brooke a bright smile. "My best friend's father just died, I thought I'd be supportive."

Brooke blushed, "Right, you would be down here for that." She let her in and closed the door behind her. "Lucas is asleep, if you're wondering, are you hungry or anything?"

Kali shook her head. "Since he's sleeping you should update me on the situation. Lucas wasn't very clear when he told me yesterday."

Brooke rubbed her face. "It was terrible, Dan had a heart attack and Deb—that's Nathan's mom—found him the next morning. It was too late for the doctors to do anything; the damage to his heart had already been done."

Kali closed her eyes, "Wow. So angst ensues because Luke doesn't know how to feel about his dad passing away."

"You hit it right on the head."

"Well then" Kali decided. "We'll just have to cheer Nathan and Lucas up. I can't bring back their father, I'm not that much a miracle worker but I do a pretty good job at distracting people from their problems."

Brooke grinned. "At least I'll have some help. With you, Haley, and I doing the job they'll be distracted in no time."

"Well let's start with breakfast, because I must admit I _am_ pretty starved." Kali raided the fridge and took out items she would use to whip up a brunch. "Why don't you call over Nathan and Haley?"

Brooke agreed and left to do so before coming into the kitchen again and laughing at the sight. Kali looked like a miniature Martha Stewart with her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a bright pink apron tied around her—plus she was singing!

"Kali?" Brooke called laughing harder.

Kali turned around and danced over towards Brooke, grabbing her hand and spinning her around continuing her singing.

Brooke laughed, joining in with her and soon enough they were both giggling and preparing breakfast. When they were done they both sat near the table, waiting until Nathan and Haley arrived before they went to wake up Lucas.

"That was fun!" Brooke said smiling happily. "You're really different."

Kali raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is, you're a lot better than most of the lying scum here in Tree Hill." Brook said, mood suddenly getting dark.

"I see I arrived just in time, has my predictions come true? Did the blonde bimbo fuck up yet?" She asked.

"What prediction?"

"The one where your best friend screws with you again because she's a jealous hag?" Kali answered. "Lucas told me enough about both of you for me to figure you guys out and she seemed like the 'I'll kick you when you're down and then stab you in the back' type."

Brooke smiled at that, not surprised that Kali had gotten Peyton's personality down to a science. Brooke would have continued the conversation if the doorbell hadn't rung.

"We'll continue this later; I don't think we want an audience." Kali said. "Why don't you wake Lucas?"

Brooke headed upstairs and knocked lightly on Lucas's door. "Hey Luke?"

"I'm already up, you and Kali singing woke me."

Brooke turned a bright red, not wanting anyone to hear her. "Why didn't you come downstairs?"

"I wanted you and Kali to get to know each other." He stepped out into the light and Brooke was relieved to see he looked much better, traces of fatigue still remained but for the most part he looked like his usual self.

"Well come downstairs, we invited Nathan and Haley over for brunch."

Lucas nodded and followed Brooke downstairs. He was immediately assaulted by his second best friend. Kali ran out the kitchen and bounded into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. "Lucas Scott, don't you ever shut me out like that again or I'll make sure I cut off your hand."

Lucas burst out laughing. "My hand?"

She gave him an innocent expression. "So you won't be able to call me again."

The other occupants of the house chuckled at their antics before Nathan complained of being hungry.

Once they were all seated, Kali got into her questioning. "So how are you two?"

"As well as I can be." Nathan said.

"Surviving" was Lucas's answer. Kali narrowed her eyes at that but let it drop, vowing to herself to talk to him about it later. "Ok and when is the funeral and reading of the will?" Kali knew that it'd be hard for them to answer her, but her way was simple: deal with it as fast as you can so you can move on from it quicker.

Nathan sighed. "Next week Friday is the funeral, the following day is the reading of the will." Nathan addressed Lucas. "Are you going to it?"

Lucas shrugged. "I doubt it. I don't want anything from that man."

"If I asked you to come would you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I would."

Nathan smiled gratefully at this. "Can you come?"

Lucas nodded, and then changed the subject. Speaking of funerals wasn't the way he wanted to spend his day with his friends and family. "So what's been going on with you guys?"

Haley glanced towards Brooke, not sure if she wanted to bring up the debacle with Peyton.

"Jake's back." Nathan said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? How'd that happen?"

"He took Nikki to court and got full custody of Jenny so he didn't need to be on the run anymore."

Lucas whistled softly at the news. "I'm glad he's back then."

Nathan agreed and then looked toward the 3 girls who seemed to be communicating silently with each other. "Why don't you guys just spill whatever is going on?"

Haley and Brooke both stayed silent, but Kali decided to take the reigns. "Peyton the bitch did something stupid and Brooke was just about to inform us on what it is she did."

Brooke glared at her, not thinking it was the right time to spill this but Kali gave her a reassuring smile.

"Peyton got Felix to go out with me so I would hurt Lucas and it would destroy our chances of ever being friends again."

Nathan, Lucas, and Kali all stared at her in disbelief, that is, before Kali started cracking up. She held her head in her hands as she tears poured out from her inability to stop laughing.

"What…a…stupid…whore!" She managed to gasp out. When she was finally able to calm down she looked at Lucas to gauge his reaction.

"Why would she do something like that? I left so this wouldn't happen to you two!" Lucas exclaimed.

Kali raised her hand. "I can answer that, really it's quite simple. Peyton is an insecure twit who thinks that if you're still breathing you're jeopardizing her friendship with Brooke."

Lucas groaned, "This sucks."

The doorbell rang again, jarring everyone out of the silence that had come over the table. Kali quickly jumped up to get it. When she opened the door she started laughing again.

"Speak of the devil!" She managed before dissolving into giggles.

The rest of the group filed out of the kitchen and Brooke immediately went on the defensive upon seeing Peyton.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke growled.

"I don't want to fight with you Brooke. I just came here to tell Lucas and Nathan that I'm sorry for their loss."

"Well you told them, so do everyone a favor and go drop off a cliff now. Or leave, that's a possibility as well." Kali said snidely.

Peyton ignored her. "Lucas, Nathan, I really am sorry about Dan."

"Thanks Peyton, we appreciate it but I don't think it's a good time for you to be here." Nathan said, finally acknowledging her presence since it was clear Lucas wasn't going to.

Peyton glanced at Brooke, who had a triumphant look on her face, then to Haley who wasn't making eye contact, she moved her gaze to Kali who was still laughing, and finally to Lucas who was trying hard to pretend she wasn't even there. Tears welled up in her eyes; Brooke had managed to turn her closest friends against her.

"Jeez Brooke, I didn't know you could work so fast. You turned the whole school against me yesterday and you worked on our closest friends today. You don't stop your work for anything not even a family death." She lashed out.

Kali quickly jumped to Brooke's defense. "You insignificant little child, whatever Brooke did to you is nothing compared to what I would have done to you if you had did the same thing to me. In my opinion she was lenient! Be grateful that she must have some ounce of sympathy left in her body for you. You are a worthless piece of trash that needs to get a life, get some new friends, and stay the hell away from Brooke and Lucas!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Peyton yelled. "Why don't you shut you're mouth you slut? Why are you defending her when you're no better than me? You are always all up on Lucas like some two-dollar whore!"

Kali laughed at her. "Don't mess with me little girl, you don't know what you're up against."

Peyton scowled at her, turning to Haley and Nathan. "Are you guys just going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Nathan rolled his eyes at her while Haley stood up with a disgusted look on her face. "Peyton, we didn't cause this problem you did. Frankly, I have nothing to say to you. Did you forget that Lucas is my best friend, or did you just not care enough? Too concerned with how this might benefit you?"

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lucas who had finally decided he had enough of her garbage.

"I think you should get out of my house Peyton. Everyone has made it clear on how they feel about you."

Peyton glared at him. "And you, if you had just stayed in Charleston everything would have been fine! You're going back there anyway, so what is your problem?"

Lucas glared right back at her, not intimidated. "Actually, I decided to move back. So once again, _get out of my house_ before I call the police and _have_ you removed."

Peyton turned around and headed for the door slamming it behind her. Once she was gone everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. With her, the stench of betrayal had gone too.

Everyone's eyes turned towards Lucas. "You're moving back?" Brooke asked.

"It was a spur of the moment decision but I am. I moved in the first place to run away from problems, and look where it got me? Nowhere. I wanted to go back to being the person I was and I've accomplished that. There's no reason for me to stay in Charleston anymore." Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it and turned towards Kali.

"K!" He called after the rapidly disappearing girl dashing up the stairs. "Guys I'll be right back."

Lucas ran up the stairs and entered his room, sighing when he saw her on the bed looking out the window. "That came out wrong."

Kali turned towards him. "I know, you know how I am Luke, act first think later? That was my classic flight or fight technique."

"You're not okay with this though."

"How am I supposed to Luke? You're the best friend I've had in a long time; I don't want to lose that ever."

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed. "I honestly don't know K."

Kali rocked back and forth slowly to herself, thinking over her options. "Luke, what do I have in Charleston?"

He stared at her, not sure where this line of questioning was going.

"Well your mom and dad are always gone on business, you pretty much despise Ciara now, Brian and John are only your associates according to you, and you hate the school. So I don't know you tell me."

She smiled a slow devious smile that alerted him that she was cooking something up. "What if I moved up here with you, Karen has an extra bedroom doesn't she?"

Lucas nodded. "What would your parents say and I don't even know what my mom would say."

"My parents would be happy I had a chaperone, and we'll have to ask Karen won't we!"

Lucas nodded again, happy that she was smiling again. "I'd love to have you move to Tree Hill."

Kali giggled. "We better not tell anyone until we know for sure."

"Yeah, that'd be wise."

The pair headed back downstairs where Brooke and Nathan were involved in a match to the death in Tekken 4 on Lucas's Playstation 2. They were cursing at each other and screaming obscenities at the TV screen, Lucas smiled content with his decision to come back home.

**--- LATER THAT DAY ATBROOKE'S HOUSE ---**

"I wanted to thank you Brooke." Lucas said as they reached her front door. Lucas had walked her home after the group had gone on a short trip to the mall, the arcade, and finally Karen's café for dinner.

"For what?"

"What you did for me yesterday, just being there with you helped me so much. You understood, and you didn't try to force me to feel a certain way. I needed that and you provided it."

Brooke blushed. "You're my friend Lucas, a good friend, and I couldn't see you hurting like that."

He leaned forward and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Inhaling her perfume he was reminded of why he loved this girl so much.

"Luke…" Brooke protested, though not very much.

Luke smiled, reaching up and pulling her face gently towards his own and placed a butterfly light kiss on her lips. "Brooke I miss you." He admitted softly, still holding her delicate frame.

Brooke kissed him back, her tongue probing for entrance before receiving it and deepening the kiss. They went on like this for what seemed like eternity before Brooke broke the kiss, in need of air.

"Luke…we shouldn't have…"

Lucas put a finger to her mouth, silencing her before speaking.

"Brooke…the past couple of weeks that we've been rebuilding our friendship has been heaven to me. I never thought that after I screwed up so badly you'd ever give me the time of day again, but you did and for that I am so grateful. The last two days just reaffirmed the fact that I love you, and only you. I just want us to be together again. I miss us being together."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears, "are you saying…" she trailed off.

"I'm saying I need you in order to survive, Brooke can we start over again? Will you give me the privilege of righting the wrongs I've committed?"


	10. Chapter 9b: Interlude

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Warning: Major MAJOR fluff.**

**Chapter 9b: Interlude**

_Oh, this is the start of something good _

_Don't you agree? _

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons _

_You know what I mean? _

They stayed like that, with Lucas's face millimeters from hers. Minutes seemed as if they stretched into hoursbut theystayed locked in their embrace.

"Oh Luke…" Her voice was thick with emotion, not expecting anything like this to come from him so soon. "We just started being friends again…this whole thing with Peyton…Dan…I don't think this is the right time to be starting anything."

"I don't believe you." He murmured softly. "Brooke, I know you're scared. I'm scared too, I don't want to mess this up again."

"I'm not scared Luke, I'm _terrified_. You mean too much to me for this to go sour. I can't lose you twice." She whispered.

_And we can build through this destruction _

_As we are standing on our feet _

_So since you want to be with me _

_You'll have to follow through _

_With every word you say _

He smiled reassuringly kissing her thoroughly again. "Brooke, I won't let you lose me. I already told you I _need you_."

She smiled back; tears were slipping down her face now. Not because she sad but because she was happy, deliriously happy that for once something was going her way.

_And I, all I really want is you _

_For you to stick around _

_I'll see you everyday _

_But you have to follow through _

_You have to follow through _

"Luke…are you sure? Are you sure we can do this?" Her voice trembled.

"Brooke, with you anything is possible." He answered her. "Just answer me one question."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive _

_They keep me in tune _

_Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire _

_This is for you _

"Do you love me?" He asked.

She grinned at him, like a lovesick preteen. How could he ask her that? It was obvious to anyone looking at the both of them. His eyes lit up whenever she enters a room; she loses her train of thought whenever he smiles at her.

Brown eyes locked with blue, and she whispered the answer she knew he wanted to hear, the words she always knew to be true.

"I love you Luke, with all of my heart." She replied.

_The words you say to me are unlike anything _

_That's ever been said _

_And what you do to me is unlike anything _

_That's ever been _

His smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "So I'll ask you again." He murmured. "Will you be with me?"

She sat on her doorstep, pulling him down with her before leaning her head on his shoulder in order to watch the setting sun.

"For as long as you'll have me, I'll be with you."

_Am I too obvious to preach it? _

_You're so hypnotic on my heart _

_So since you want to be with me _

_You'll have to follow through _

_With every word you say _

_And I, all I really want is you _

_For you to stick around _

_I'll see you everyday _

_But you have to follow through _

_You have to follow through _

_You're gonna have to follow _

_**Oh, this is the start of something good **_

_**Don't you agree?**_

_- "Follow Through" by Gavin DeGraw_

**Next time:** Kali talks to Lucas. Kali meets Jake, and sparks fly.

**A/N: **Whoo! Chapters 9a & 9b were actually what chapter 10 would have held but I changed it around and made things happen a little earlier than expected. 9b is supposed to be short since it only holds Brooke & Lucas's back together scene so the rest of the chapter isn't hiding anywhere. The song I used in this chapter is SO pretty, you should download it or buy the CD! So this is the midpoint guys! I'm halfway through the story. This story in total will probably have 15-20 chapters. Anyway, I know I said the chapter would be out on Sunday but you guys were so great with the reviews I decided to post these 2 chapters early. So hope you liked it! Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 10: Electric Rollercoaster

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 10: Electric Rollercoaster**

"Hey Karen!" Kali called cheerfully as she walked down the staircase. Karen stuck her head out the kitchen doorway and waved before pulling her head back inside. Kali made her way to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where's Lucas?" Kali asked.

Karen smiled, her son had called her late last night apologizing for not coming home and asking to spend the night over at Brooke's house. She was happy for him, he had been devastated after the Peyton and Brooke controversy. "He's at Brooke's house."

A wide grin spread across Kali's face. "Well then, I guess I won't call him and wake him up."

They sat in silence for awhile and Kali thought over whether she should ask Karen now if she would be able to move in with her or wait until Lucas came around. Not really a patient person she decided to go with the former.

"Karen…could I ask you a question?"

Karen turned towards her. "Sure Kali, what is it?"

"Well Lucas, he decided to move back to Tree Hill…" She was interrupted by Karen's "WHAT?"

Kali blushed, she had forgotten his decision had been spur of the moment. "Lucas wants to move back to Tree Hill."

"Well it's about time!" Karen said. "Anyway, what did you want to ask sweetheart?"

"Since Lucas is moving back there isn't really anything for me in Charleston. He was really one of my best friends and my parents are never home so he usually kept me company. With him coming back here that would change and I'd be lonely again so I was wondering…"

"…if you could move in with us?" Karen completed.

"Yes! But I wouldn't be a burden to you I swear, my parents would probably be so happy that they wouldn't have to worry about paying for a cook and a maid when they're gone that they'd pay you or something and I'm an awesome cook so I can help out at the café…" Kali rambled on for a couple of seconds before she noticed that Karen was chuckling at her.

"What…?" She asked embarrassed.

"Kali, I know when Lucas moved away from Tree Hill he was heart broken and both Keith and Lucas have said that you were a lifesaver for him and I'll be forever thankful for that. I do have extra room, and I would love to have you move in with us. I'm sure Lucas will love the idea as well if you haven't already told him."

Kali jumped up and squealed, hugging Karen tightly. "Thank you SO much Karen!"

"There are two things you'll have to do for me." Karen said seriously.

"Anything." Kali said breathlessly.

"Keep doing whatever you do with Lucas, yesterday when you guys came to the café he actually looked like his world wasn't falling apart."

"Done, I'd do anything for him."

"I need some help at the café. Haley has been lonely at the café and since you said you could cook it'd be perfect."

Kali nodded. "Of course I'll help! I'm going to go call my parents and I'll talk to them and then you can."

Karen smiled brightly, "Welcome to the family Kali."

**--- BROOKE'S HOUSE ---**

Brooke moaned softly at the warmth she was feeling. Opening her eyes a lazy smile appeared on her face as she recognized who was holding her. He was still sleeping of course; she remembered that he would always be incredibly grumpy in the morning if she ever called before 10 AM. Wiggling out of his arms was a chore since she didn't want to wake him up but when she succeeded she gave herself a mental congratulation.

Tip-toeing around the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and surveyed herself in the mirror, thinking about what had occurred last night. It had been perfect, everything about that day and evening. With the exception of the fight with Peyton—which she had to remember to thank Kali for sticking up for her—it had been a day she would always remember.

After she and Lucas decided to give a relationship one more try they had come inside and talked and watched movies all night. It was purely innocent fun that they had until they had fallen asleep around one in the morning. She had to admit the sex had been good while it lasted, but she missed cuddling and talking to him at all times of the night the most.

Glancing back at the bed to make sure he was still asleep, she walked downstairs and smiled at the cook who had already began making breakfast. Picking up the phone she dialed Haley's number, ready to fill her in on all the details of last night.

"Hey Nathan, let me speak to Haley."

Nathan groaned and Brooke could hear it loudly over the phone. "Brooke do you know what time it is? It's 8 in the morning! Sane people sleep at this time of day."

Brooke grinned, "Nate, only you Scott men sleep until 10. We girls like to get up and start the day. Now give the phone to Haley."

He grumbled a sarcastic reply before calling for Haley to pick up the phone. When she heard his line end and another being picked up she cheerfully greeted her friend.

"Hey Haley!"

"Hi Brooke, sorry Nate was such a grump. He doesn't like being woken up before 10 on weekends is he doesn't have too."

"Yeah I understand, Lucas is the same way. He's asleep right now as well." Brooke smiled, knowing Haley would pick up on that slip.

"Wait what? Lucas is over your house. What's going on?" Haley asked excitedly.

Brooke let out a love-sick sigh. "He asked me out again last night."

"Details!"

"It was after he walked me home and he wouldn't let me into my house so we were just standing outside the door. Then he thanked me for being supportive during Dan's death and then he hugged me, which turned into a kiss, which turned into a confession."

"A confession?"

"He told me he missed us being together and then he kissed me." Brooke eyes filled with tears as she remembered. "I was so nervous about it you know? I kept giving him reasons why this shouldn't happen but he told me he loved me, and asked if I loved him and I couldn't lie to him Hales."

Haley smiled, happy for both Brooke and Lucas. "So he asked you after that?"

"Yeah…and then after that we went inside and we talked, him about being in Charleston and I told him about what I did to Peyton and why she was so mad earlier. It was perfect Hales."

"I'm so glad you two are back together!" Haley squealed. "Plus he's moving back here! How convenient and perfect is that?"

Somewhere upstairs she heard a cell phone ringing and assumed it was Lucas's since hers was next to her. She heard him curse, and get up stumbling around looking for it. She smiled inwardly at the ridiculous way he must look right now.

"Earth to Brooke!" Haley shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry Haley, Luke just woke up."

"Wow, an hour before schedule! We'll meet up later, ok? Go tend to your man!"

Brooke grinned at the term "her man"; she hadn't thought she'd hear that in reference to her and Lucas ever again.

**--- LUCAS'S HOUSE ---**

Kali hummed joyfully, she had already called Lucas and told him the good news after calling her parents who had talked to Karen and given her the go ahead. Kali was floating on Cloud 9, unlike most of her friends in Charleston she didn't mind the small town that Tree Hill was. She had felt more of a family life with Karen, Keith, and Lucas than she had ever felt with her own parents. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke would make the transferring schools part even easier.

The doorbell rang loudly and jolted Kali out of her thoughts. She quickly banished the thought of shooting the person on the other side of the door.

"Who are you?" She asked the man standing before her.

He stared at her before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Is Lucas here?"

"Who ARE you?" Kali asked, she knew most of Lucas's friends already, and he did not ring any bells.

"Jake Jagielski, who are you?"

"Kali Morris. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lucas. I heard Dan died and I wanted to give my condolences."

Kali raised an eyebrow. "Remember that little nifty invention? The phone? I'm sure you could have used that so why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?"

"Okay, its cold out here so why don't you let me in and I'll see about telling you about the other reason I'm here."

She let him in warily, already knowing why he was here. Her sixth sense was screaming at her. They sat on the couch and she waited expecting him to begin speaking immediately.

"I feel like I'm in reporting to a bodyguard." He muttered.

Kali's eyes narrowed. "Lucas is one of my best friends, and you're here to talk about that bitch Peyton. He doesn't need to feel guilty because she screwed up again."

"Hey! Peyton isn't a bitch; she's just had it pretty bad for the last year."

"I don't give a damn how bad she's had it. She didn't have any right to tell Felix to date Brooke to break Brooke and Lucas up, nor did she have any right to come here yesterday accusing me of being a whore and sleeping with him or upsetting Brooke."

Jake sighed, "I'm not coming here to approve of Peyton's actions, what she did _was _wrong. I just want you guys to see it from her perspective."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, please explain it to me."

"Peyton has always had this issue with being alone and abandoned. It comes from her mom dying when she was young and her dad being gone all the time. Brooke was her best friend for a long time and Lucas was probably the first person besides Brooke and me who looked at her as more than a cheerleader. So after everything that happened last year with Brooke and Lucas she lost both of them. Brooke because she blamed Peyton for breaking up her relationship and Lucas because he figured out Peyton wasn't what he wanted."

He looked at her to see if he was getting anywhere. She was staring back at him impassively. "It has to hurt for you to get rejected twice, all within the span of a couple of days." He continued. "Then when Lucas left, Brooke and her turned over a new leaf and she got her friends back. All of a sudden a couple months later Lucas comes back and she and Brooke have problems again so she feels insecure and to save what she has she calls in Felix. It was a desperate action for a desperate person Kali; you have to understand she didn't mean to hurt anyone by it. She just wanted to make sure she wasn't forgotten."

Kali sized him up, "You know you're a pretty good friend to her to actually come over here and try to apologize because she fucked up. You almost had me there, until I remembered what a bitch she was yesterday."

"She lashed out, she wasn't thinking. All she saw was everyone ganging up on her and she had to defend herself somehow."

Kali laughed. "I don't have any sympathy for her, none at all, but you're cute for coming over here."

"You're just not going let what she did go are you?"

Kali scoffed. "You'd be an idiot if you expected me too." She stood up, ready to kick him out. "You can go ahead and tell Peyton that her plan didn't work though. Brooke and Lucas are officially a couple since last night and I'll be damned if she thinks she'll be messing anything up for them."

He stood up as well and walked towards the door, then changed his mind. He liked her, she was fiercely loyal to people she barely even knew. "Hey, how about I take you to River Court? I'll call over the rest of the gang. I haven't seen them since I got back."

She looked at him suspiciously. "No more talk about this Peyton thing right?"

He smiled. "I promise."

"Fine, go ahead and call."

**--- RIVER COURT ---**

Brooke and Lucas arrived to see Nathan and Jake having an intense game of one-on-one. They walked towards the bleachers and joined Haley and Kali who gave both of them knowing looks.

"So, how's it feel to be back together again _finally_." Kali asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Brooke grinned. "It feels mighty good." Lucas hugged her from behind before leaving the three girls. "I'm going to go say Hi to Jake."

Brooke nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Watching him run towards the group of boys.

Haley, Kali, and Brooke chatted for a couple of minutes before Kali decided to break the news to the group.

"Hey guys!" She shouted towards the court. "Come over here for a second!"

The boys trotted over to where they where sitting and looked at her. "What's going on K?" Lucas asked.

Haley and Brooke also had their eyes on her, wondering what was going on.

"Well, I talked to Karen this morning since I was pretty pissed about being left in Charleston all by my lonesome." She started. A knowing smile appeared on Lucas's face, he was happy his mother had agreed.

"I explained to Karen about how I hated Charleston and wanted to move here. So I think you guys should give a nice warm welcome to you're newest Tree Hill High student."

Haley and Brooke squealed, ecstatic that the friend they had made was staying in Tree Hill.

**Next time:** its one week later and Kali has settled into a routine in Tree Hill. Peyton isn't too happy about the growing friendship between Jake and Kali. Anna and Peyton become closer now that the group has ousted Peyton. Preparations are being made for the first dance of the year, homecoming!

**A/N:** Ick, no matter what I do Peyton stays a troublemaker. The next problem I threw in that will shake up the group once again includes her! Keep on reviewing you guys, next chapter on Monday night.


	12. Chapter 11: Budding Relations

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 11: Budding Relations**

The last week had been crazy hectic. Lucas and Kali had to struggle to get all of their stuff moved down to Tree Hill before Monday then there was the chore of registering at Tree Hill High. It was easier said than done. The school system had to call and make sure it was okay for Kali to be living with Karen, and then papers had to be faxed and test taken to determine her school level. Kali didn't end up entering school until Wednesday, Lucas had done a little better entering school the day before.

The rumor mill had been going a mile a minute. The introduction of a new student, the return of a well known one, the fight between Brooke and Peyton, and the relationship between Brooke and Lucas kept the students occupied for days. It wasn't easy being the most controversial and talked about group in the school.

So after a week of going through rumors, catching up in all the subjects, and making new friends Kali was quite done with life for the moment. She sunk into a seat at the lunch table and announced her presence with a loud disgusted groan. "I HATE this school and every school ever created."

Lucas looked at her amused. "K, you've been in school for a week, it's not that bad."

Brooke, Haley, and Nathan arrived together having been in the same class. Brooke sat down next to Lucas and kissed him quickly, snatching one of his cookies. "So guess what." Brooke said excitedly.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I'm on the homecoming committee. I'll be choosing the theme and helping to design the dance." She said.

"Congratulations Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "I know how bad you wanted to do this."

The conversation trailed off as each person ate their food, and it wasn't started again until Lucas noticed that Kali was staring off into the distance, rather than eating. "Hey K, what's up?" He asked.

She shook herself out of her reverie. "I feel sorry for him."

He raised an eyebrow, looking in the direction she had been looking before. "Jake? Why do you feel sorry for him?"

"He has to deal with Peyton, Anna, AND Felix." She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather slit my throat than be in the same room with those three."

"Even if we don't like them, they're his friends." Haley added. "Why do you care anyway Kali?"

Kali shrugged. "He's a good guy, we're in some of the same classes and we talked a lot this week."

Lucas stared at her, knowing there was more to it than that but deciding not to bring it up in front of the rest of the group, he'd talk to her at home.

"So why don't you go over there and crash the party?" Nathan suggested.

Lucas groaned, "NATE! Don't give her any ideas!"

"Too late!" Kali squealed gleefully. "I'll see you guys after school!" She jumped up from where she was and walked purposefully over to the table where Felix, Anna, Peyton, and Jake were sitting. She gave everyone besides Jake a withering look before plopping herself gracefully on his lap.

"Hi Jake" She said cheerfully.

Peyton glared at her. "What are you doing here" She asked rudely.

Kali turned towards the blonde bitch. "Now Peyton, Jake and I are friends and I like to visit my friends. Don't go getting all insecure again, I don't want you to sic Felix on me, I would have to hurt him."

Jake stifled a laugh, not wanting Peyton upset with him. "Down Kali, we don't need any fights right now."

She slid off his lap and took the seat next to him, reveling in the fact that she was making the girls as well as Felix very uncomfortable. "Oh don't stop your conversation because of me!" She exclaimed innocently.

Jake couldn't hold back his laughter any longer, he started to crack up, laughing so hard that tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes. Kali joined his a few seconds later, ignoring the death looks she was receiving from Peyton. She stood up as the bell was about to ring. "Alright, since you people are SO uncomfortable with me here, I guess I'll leave." She fake pouted at Jake then turned and headed back towards Lucas's table.

"Kali you're evil." Lucas commented. "But, you must be the good kind of evil because guess who's behind you."

She turned and grinned at Jake who took a seat next to her. "You decided to join the dark side" She asked.

"I'm neutral, but since we have the same class next period I figured we would walk together."

"Now Jake, what would Peyton say? Here you are over here associating with the devil incarnate."

"I don't care what Peyton says she doesn't control me."

"Well I'm glad about that; I don't want to fight her for you." Kali said winking. "If you're going to walk me to class we should go. I hate being tardy."

Lucas shook his head, if he didn't think something was going on before he sure knew now. "Jake you're going to have your hands full with Kali."

Jake smiled. "I look forward to it."

**--- AFTER SCHOOL AT PEYTON'S HOUSE ---**

Peyton angrily sketched on a large piece of a paper as she thought of what had went on today between Kali and Jake. She had never seen someone throw themselves at someone else so shamelessly. The girl was evil! If she wasn't out to destroy her friendship with Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley she was out to steal Jake from her as well!

It had to be her fault why Brooke and the others wouldn't even talk to her. If she had stayed in Charleston instead of influencing their feelings about her she could still have her friends back. She didn't understand why a slut like that could garner so much attention. She was like the old Brooke but worse, way worse, because she was totally conscious of what she was doing and who she was hurting.

She picked up the phone and dialed Anna's number, needing someone to vent to. She heard her friend pick up and was immediately thankful.

"Hey Anna" She said.

"Peyton? Hey! What's going on?"

"I'm just here thinking about what a slut Kali was today. Did you see her? She was throwing herself at Jake during lunch. Then in English those two wouldn't stop passing notes!"

"I don't think she was throwing herself at Jake, and if she was it was well received." She answered doubtfully. "When she left our lunch table he did follow her and in English he started the note."

Peyton screamed in her head, this conversation wasn't going as she had planned. Anna was supposed to be on her side not that tramps! "Anna who's side are you on?!"

"I'm on yours!" Anna placated. "But you're acting irrationally, Kali is not out to ruin your life Peyton, she's just trying to live hers!"

"Yeah by joining Brooke on her mission to turn everyone in the school against me!" Peyton screeched. "If I'm not careful she'll rip Jake and Jenny away from me too!" Peyton burst into tears, scared that it would actually happen.

"Peyton! If you keep acting like a jealous girlfriend—which by the way, you and Jake aren't going out—you'll make that happen!"

Peyton nodded, knowing that Anna couldn't see her. "You're right, I'm acting like an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes a jealous, clingy idiot."

Peyton smiled a little. "Thanks Anna, but I still think that girl is the devil."

**--- BROOKE'S HOUSE ---**

Lucas and Brooke were cuddled together on the couch watching TV. She had invited him over her house to finish their homework and in the 3 hours he had been here they hadn't accomplished anything. Except maybe making out a couple of times. She would have suggested they start actually doing something related to school but he was preoccupied with something and she wanted to know what.

"Earth to Broody, what is going on in that cute little head of yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Jake and Kali like each other." He stated.

Brooke sat up. "So what's the problem? Jake's a good guy."

"Yes, but Peyton isn't. She thinks she owns him and I don't want her making any trouble for Kali. I may have deserved whatever Peyton threw at me but Kali doesn't."

"Neither of us deserved what Peyton tried to do Luke." She insisted.

"You didn't." He agreed. "But I did, she was right when she said I ruined your friendship with her."

Brooke punched him in the arm, making him look up at her. "Stop feeling guilty about that! Peyton brought all these problems on herself by acting so damn jealous!"

He gave her a tiny smile and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Whatever you say Brooke."

"Kali can take care of herself you know." Brooke added. "She proved that to you many times."

"Kali's version of taking care of things is getting into a fight or worse yet if she could get her hand on a gun she would shoot her."

Brooke laughed. "I'm not sure Peyton doesn't deserve it."

**--- RIVER COURT ---**

Kali was standing at the free throw line sinking shot after shot. Like she had told Lucas when they had first met, they really were two of a kind. Whenever she needed to think she would go to the nearest basketball court and shoot baskets until she was exhausted or better yet solved her problem. That's why, instead of doing her homework she was dressed in a track suit with her platinum blond hair covered by a baseball hat shooting hoops.

"I didn't know you could play." Jake called from the bleachers.

"You don't know a lot of things about me Mr. Jagielski." She shot back. "You've only known me for a week, you didn't expect me to spill all my secrets did you?"

"Of course not, then it wouldn't be any fun."

"So you like the chase?" She asked.

"That and more."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were flirting with me." She said coyly.

"Then obviously you don't know a whole lot, because that was exactly what I was doing."

"You're pretty straightforward." Kali commented.

"It's better than dragging out the process and beating around the bush." He replied. "I like to know if I have a chance before I start wasting my time."

"Are you saying you think it's a waste of time to chase after a girl?"

"Not all girls, I'd chase after you anytime."

Kali blushed. "I figured you and Peyton had something going on." She said finally.

He walked over to her. "We're friends, she helped me a lot when it came to dealing with Nikki."

"Who's Nikki? The evil ex-girlfriend?"

"She's Jenny's mom, and walked out on me as soon as she had her."

"Harsh."

Jake nodded. "Is that why you help her out so much, even when you know she's wrong?" She asked.

He nodded again. "I owe her a lot, when I was messed up about Nikki she was there for me and didn't judge the fact that I had a child. I appreciate her for that. I don't know what happened to make her change but I'll stick by her when she needs a friend."

Kali smiled softly at him. "That's nice of you, and as long as you feel that way nothing can happen between us."

He pulled her towards the bleachers with him and sat both of them down. "Why not?"

"I hate Peyton and she hates me. I'm not about to go through World War III in order to go out with you. Do you see what happened between her, Brooke, and Lucas? If that ever happened to me I wouldn't hesitate to send her to the hospital."

"Let me handle Peyton, like I said before, she doesn't control my life."

Kali looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "If you say so." She finally conceded.

Jake grinned broadly. "Good, so Kali Morris would you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Mr. Jagielski, it would be my pleasure."

**Next time:** Deb lashes out at Lucas during the reading of Dan's will. With homecoming just around the corner, the boys think of cute ways to ask each of the girls out. Peyton is crushed when she finds out about Jake's date with Kali and strikes back.

**A/N: **I really need to stop making Peyton the antagonist, lol! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I overstuffed it with Jake/Kali goodness! I need you guys feedback on the Peyton issue. In your review (or you can email me your answer at ) please say whether you would like the others to forgive Peyton. Also tell me your opinions on the Jake/Kali relationship I'm developing. Do you like it, hate it, or love it? Should he go back with Peyton in the end? If he does, how should Kali react? Should she understand or seek revenge? Whatever you guys request will show up in the story! Read & Review!


	13. Chapter 12: Another Helping of Angst

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 12: Another Helping of Angst**

"So come on spill." Lucas said. It was Saturday morning and he and Kali were both getting ready for the day ahead. Lucas, to the reading of Dan's will and Kali was going to go out with Jake. For the second time.

"Luke you're acting like a girl." She said, trying desperately to change the subject. "Jake and I are just friends. If it comes to anything more I'll be sure to tell you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You better, Make sure you watch out for the Peyton and Jake issue I don't want to rough up one of my friends for hurting you."

"Jake isn't going to do anything to me, but enough about that what about this reading of the will you're going to? You nervous?"

He shrugged. "I doubt Dan is even leaving me anything so I don't even know why I'm showing up."

"Nathan asked you." Kali reminded him.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "I've been fine for 17 years without his money I don't need it now."

Kali gave him a one arm hug before leaving his room to head downstairs. "That may be the case but Nathan asked you and you love him. It's not like you'll be there alone. Besides Nathan you'll have Karen and Brooke."

Groaning inwardly at the thought of going to the reading of the will he followed Kali down the stairs. Today, something bad was bound to happen.

--- DAN'S & DEB'S HOUSE ---

The group that had gathered around in the living room to discuss the division of Dan's estate was getting impatient. Half of the occupants in the room had never liked the man and the other half had been wronged by him in some way. Yet here they all were, waiting for Dan's attorney who was already 30 minutes late.

Just as Lucas was about to bail out of there the attorney came rushing in looking disorganized and frantic. "So sorry." He muttered. "Traffic and angry clients. It was a mess to get over here."

Deb and Karen shook their heads sympathetically before pointedly looking at their watches. The attorney smiled nervously at them before going into a professional mode. "Hello everyone, I guess you are all waiting for the reading of Mr. Scott's will. My name is Mr. Bates. I have been Dan's attorney for about 6 years now and was present when this will was drawn up so I am sure of its contents."

He paced the room as he talked, pulling out large folder from his briefcase. "Mr. Scott was very specific on who got what, there should be no disputes at all. Mr. Scott was very adamant about making sure everyone got what they deserved."

"Too bad he never got what he deserved." Lucas muttered bitterly under his breath. Brooke, the only one close enough to hear him squeezed his arm he looked up to see a warning very clear in her eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed "Sorry."

"So let's get right into this." Mr. Bates continued taking out a piece of paper from the folder. "This is in his words exactly by the way." He added. "To my wife, Deborah Scott I give our current estate, a share in the stock of the dealership, and an undisclosed amount to be revealed in the letter you will receive at the end of this meeting."

The attorney held up an envelope. "Mrs. Scott, this is for you." Deb stood up and took it before sitting down.

"To my son, Nathan Scott I give co-ownership of our summer home, I know how much you loved it. A college fund containing enough money to put you through college for whatever you wish to pursue and an additional trust fund containing an undisclosed amount to be revealed in the letter you will receive at the end of this meeting."

Nathan smiled sadly, knowing that was what his father would do.

"To my other son Lucas Scott, who I can never repay for the damages he has endured because of me I also give a college fund containing enough money to put you through college for whatever you pursue, a stock in the dealership, co-ownership of our summer home along with Nathan, and a trust fund containing an undisclosed amount of money that will be enough to keep you comfortable for the remainder of your life."

Lucas's mouth dropped open as did Nathan's, Haley's, and Brooke's. Deb jumped up angrily at this. "Why is he helping out a child that he never even wanted?!" She shouted.

Lucas ignored her; it wasn't like he wanted the money in the first place. Karen, on the other hand, wasn't about to take this from her. "Deb, what is your problem all of a sudden? Mad because Dan didn't leave you with as much as he thought you would? Get over it! You guys were getting a divorce! You barely liked the man! Don't take you're anger out on my son he doesn't deserve it and none of us want to hear your bull so SHUT UP."

Deb burst into tears, apologizing almost immediately to both Karen and Lucas. He shrugged the apology off while Karen just shook her head. He glanced at Brooke, "Can we get out of here? I'm starting to suffocate from all the drama."

Brooke giggled. "Anything to do with Dan is drama related."

He rolled his eyes and they said their goodbyes to Nathan, Haley, and his mom. Bypassing Deb just in case she had another nervous breakdown near them.

--- JAKE'S HOUSE ---

Jake grinned happily as he spotted Kali making his way towards his house. He didn't think that he would find anyone that understood him as well as Peyton but surprisingly he had found it someone he had barely known for more than 2 weeks. That's why he thought it was the right time for her to meet Jenny.

He opened the door before she could open it, and greeted her warmly. Pulling her smaller frame into a hug and dropping a kiss on her head. "Hey!"

Kali smiled. "Eager aren't we?" She asked.

"Actually, Jenny is due for her nap now and I wanted you to meet her before we went." He said nervously, carefully gauging her reaction.

"Jenny? That's your little girl isn't it?" He nodded, pleased that she didn't seem freaked out about it.

Kali clapped excited about meeting her. "I love kids! Where is she?"

He led her inside the house and directed her towards her room, watching in awe as she charmed Kenny into talking to her. They interacted as if Kali had been a part of her life for years. The doorbell rung and Jake inwardly cursed, not wanting to walk away from this moment. Kali looked up and shooed him away. "Jenny and I will be fine, go attend to whoever it is at your door."

Making his way towards the door, he opened it and Peyton stood in front of him. "Hey Peyton, what are you doing here?"

Peyton smiled. "I'm here to visit my favorite girl."

Jake groaned, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "Peyt, this isn't a good time."

She looked at him strangely, "no other time isn't a bad time, why is this suddenly one?" Her question was answered as she saw who walked out of Jenny's room, a large smile on her face.

"Jake, I put Jenny to sleep. She was falling asleep while we were…" Kali trailed off as she saw who he was talking to.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something." Peyton remarked angrily.

Kali rolled her eyes, not about to get into another fight with her. "Well you are, so could you leave?"

Jake sighed. "Peyton, Kali and I are going out now and Jenny is fine with my parents so you should probably go."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears. "Jeez Kali, I thought you'd be content with stealing all the others away from me you just had to sink yourclaws into Jake too?"

"That's not it Peyton! What is your problem?" Jake protested.

"I don't even know why you bother Jake, Peyton is going to be forever jealous of me for no damn reason!" Kali shouted.

"We were happy before you came here Kali! If you had stayed in Charleston where you belonged everything would have been great! Just because mommy and daddy didn't love you didn't mean you had to come over here and ruin everyone else's lives!"

"Who the hell…who told you anything about my parents?" Kali screamed back.

Peyton snorted, glad to have finally gotten to the seemingly invincible girl. "No one had to tell me anything, you're like every other one of those stereotypes. Poor little rich girl who just wants a little attention because daddy didn't want her!" She taunted. "Is that why you attached to Lucas so easy? He gave you some attention so you had to make sure you kept him in your corner by being a bitch to everyone he didn't like?"

"Peyton, Jeez! You're out of line!" Jake shouted.

"I am not! I'm just trying to help you get from the spell she seems to have everyone else under." Peyton replied.

Kali's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let Peyton or Jake see her cry. "You know what Jake? I told you this was a bad idea. I'm leaving, you should probably go tend to Peyton like the lap dog she thinks you are." She shouted, a few stubborn tears escaping her eyes.

"No Kali wait!" Jake said, running out the door after her. Peyton watched with a smirk on her face.

Kali turned to face him, tears streaming down her face freely now. "We'll talk later okay?" She asked giving him a shaky smile. "I don't want to deal with her right now, and I don't want to deal with you."

She shook off his hand and turned, walking back towards home.

---RIVER COURT---

Brooke and Lucas were together, as usual, when they needed to get away from the world they stayed here and talked. Even if for only a couple of minutes, to them it seemed like hours.

Brooke leaned back in Lucas's arms a content smile on her pretty face. "Luke did you notice everything seems to be falling back into place."

He nuzzled her neck, planting sweet kissed along her neckline. "How so?" He murmured.

She giggled, sensitive to his touch. "Stop that I'm being serious."

He didn't stop though, this time becoming more aggressive silencing any protests by capturing her soft lips with his own. An eternity passed before they both broke the kiss, needing air.

"Are you done now?" Brooke teased, gasping slightly for air.

Lucas gave her a raunchy smile. "For now, go on."

"We're back together, Nathan and Haley are going strong, Jake and Kali might have started something. It's like everyone I care about is finally getting the life they deserve." Brooke's eyes grew sorrowful. "Except Peyton."

He pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes. "You miss her?"

"She was my best friend for so long Luke, she hurt me badly first with you and then with Felix but I know Peyton isn't a bad person." Brook explained. "Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if I should have given her a chance to explain instead of jumping down her throat and doing all that stuff at school."

Lucas cocked his head slightly at this. "Cheery, if you want to try to mend things with Peyton you should go ahead and do so."

"You wouldn't mind? I mean all those things she said about Kali, and then how she tried to break us up…"

He cut her off, kissing her again making sure to look directly in her eyes. "Brooke, if you have a place in your heart for her after all those things she's done to you then I'll stand by you, I mean you took me back after all the shit I did to you. You're right she said terrible things to Kali, but Kali did the same to her. Plus Kali would never want you to stop talking to someone because of her."

She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too Cheery, don't ever doubt that."

Lucas's cell phone had to ring, interrupting the moment he and Brooke were having. "I'll kill the person on the other line." He said jokingly as he picked it up.

Brooke chuckled at this then watched intrigued as Lucas's face went from happy to angry in no time at all. He looked about ready to explode. After a hurried promise to be home in a couple of minutes, he glanced at Brooke shooting her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but if you don't want me to retract what I just said about you making peace with Peyton I should probably go."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. "What happened?"

"Peyton was being Peyton as usual, I'll give you details when I can." He quickly kissed her again. "Love you, call you later."

She nodded watching him run towards his car.

---LUCAS'S HOUSE---

Kali tried to compose herself as much as she could although she knew that Lucas would be able to see through any shaky façade she managed to put up. Peyton had hit a nerve when she started on her about the rich kid stereotype because she was the perfect example of it. Her parents were never home, and to keep her happy they gave her money. She had always searched for affection from other people but that wasn't the reason she had been drawn to Lucas, or anyone in Tree Hill.

She lifted her head and smiled slightly at Lucas who had just rushed in the house and into her room.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Peyton happened. Can you believe I actually let the twit get to me?" Kali said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Lucas sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms letting her sob into his chest. "I hate her." She mumbled. "I just wish she would die."

"What'd she say?"

"Oh, she said I was a stereotypical rich girl who latched onto others because mom and dad didn't love me enough to stay and that I ruined her life because I was jealous."

Lucas tried to contain the sudden hatred he felt for Peyton, repeating to himself that he was going to give Peyton a chance for Brooke. "K, you know that's not true."

"Luke I know! You don't have to tell me I'm not a desperate whore. She just hit a chord with the parents issue because it's true. I see my mom and dad like twice a year just so they can say they're not that horrible of parents."

"K, your parents love you no matter what you think. They may have a strange way of showing it, but they travel the world because of you Kali. They want you to have the best that they can afford."

Kali smiled slightly. "Your right as usual Luke, I just needed someone else to tell me that."

He hugged her. "So where was Jake in this whole thing?" He asked curiously.

Kali groaned. "I blew him off, I was just so sick of Peyton justifying everything she was saying to me by saying she was doing it for him."

"Was Jake buying it?"

Kali shrugged. "I don't know, but obviously he and Peyton have some issues to work out and I don't want to be in between that."

"You sure you okay with that?"

"Oh I'm not." Kali said giving him a lopsided smile, "but I'm not going to make myself seem like a third wheel compared to their relationship. He needs to figure out what he wants."

Lucas nodded. "Very wise words from a wise girl."

"Brooke was worried about you but I don't know if I should tell her about this." Lucas added cautiously.

Kali's head shot up. "Why not?"

"She feels bad about Peyton, them being best friends for such a long time." Lucas said running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit for him.

"Don't tell her then." Kali said firmly. "I'm not going to be the deciding factor between Peyton's relationships with anyone, including yours."

Lucas scoffed; surprised Kali would even suggest he wanted to associate with Peyton again. "K, you're my best friend besides Haley, I'm not going to talk to her when she's such a bitch to you. Even if you and her didn't have a problem I wouldn't talk to her because she pretty much said 'screw you' when she made Felix go after Brooke."

"Thanks Lucas." Kali said.

Lucas grinned at her, "I'm going to kick Jake's ass if he doesn't come after you!"

Kali snorted loudly, "then I wasted my time with a fool."

**Next time:** Homecoming!

**A/N:** The next chapter is split up into two parts again! One part is the day before dance and the day of the dance, the second part is the rest of the dance. Lots of drama and resolved problems here. The little spoiler was kind of vague because of the two part chapter, sorry guys. So that's it, Read & Review.


	14. Chapter 13a: In Development

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 13a: In Development**

Brooke had decided to make a statement this year. If her fellow students didn't know by now that she was a changed person they would know tomorrow. She was going for elegant, her dress being a simple and sophisticated. She had gone to the mall along with Haley and Kali over a week ago and spied the perfect dress now all she needed was the perfect guy, which would be Lucas, to ask her out.

"Maybe he thinks it's understood." Haley reasoned popping another chip into her mouth. "Lucas doesn't forget things. He couldn't have forgotten to ask you out."

"Lucas didn't forget about you or homecoming." Kali reassured her.

"You know something!" Brooke squealed. "Tell me!"

Kali shook her head, "I can't! He's going to ask you though, andin the least expected way."

Brooke squealed again. "He better."

"What about Jake? Did he ask you yet?" Brooke asked her.

Kali sighed. "I really don't know what he's doing. One day he's all interested in me, the next day it's like I didn't even exist. It's fine though, I can just go solo."

Haley chuckled. "You go alone? Give me a break, if you'd stop focusing on Jake you'd notice that every guy who doesn't have a girlfriend salivates when you walk by; even the ones that have girlfriends drool when you walk by. You have presence girl, if Jake wants to be an ass let him. You can get another date."

Kali giggled at Haley's little tirade. "Do they really drool?"

Haley laughed harder. "Are you kidding me? They walk into walls, drool, stumble, stutter, it's like they're meeting a movie star!"

Brooke joined in, finding it funny that Kali's face was starting to resemble a tomato.

"Okay!" Kali said stifling her laughter, "Hales what about you? How'd Nathan ask you?"

Haley tried to contain the wide grin that was threatening to overtake her face. "Oh you know…" She trailed off nonchalantly.

Kali laughed. "Hales!"

"Okay imagine a nice night out a restaurant, lovely food, classical music, and the menu had 'will you go to homecoming with me' on it!"

"Are you serious?" Brooke cried.

Haley nodded and Brooke sighed. "Lucas better come up with something better than that!"

**--- JAKE'S HOUSE ---**

The boys were all laying around in the Jagielski's living room playing Xbox. Already finished with suit shopping they had decided that a Halo 2 tournament was the perfect end to a successful day.

"So Luke, I heard you got something going on for Brooke tonight." Nathan said, leaning back in the armchair.

"Yeah, I want to surprise her. Kali helped me set it up. She's keeping her out on the streets until I tell her it's time."

"What's the surprise?" Jake asked.

Lucas smiled secretively. "Can't tell, it'd spoil the fun."

"Jake what's up with you? You're beating around the bush. Who's it going to be?" Lucas asked, drawing the subject away from Brooke's surprise.

Jake groaned, he had hoped that Lucas wouldn't bring this up but he being Kali's best friend pretty much ruled that ever happening out. "I don't know it's complicated."

Lucas glared. "Then uncomplicate it Jake. I don't want you to end up going the same route that I did, and I'll be damned if you drag Kali through some mess like that. I know how it feels to not know if someone likes you or not, especially when they're sending you mixed signals, so don't do that to Kali."

"What are you confused about anyway?" Nathan asked. "Peyton is clingy, jealous, and irrational. Why would you even want to go out with someone like that?"

"Peyton is also sweet, kind, caring, and creative. So maybe she's a little bit angst ridden but that's just how Peyton is." Jake said defending her. "Peyton has helped me through a lot of stuff. I owe it to her to keep being her friend."

"So you're her friend out of obligation? Isn't that worse than just cutting her off?" Nathan reasoned.

Jake shook his head. "I'm not Peyton's friend out of obligation or duty. When she doesn't feel threatened she's a nice girl. You guys got to admit that! Luke, you must know. You were in love with her half of sophomore year!"

"She's not the same person as she was a year ago." Lucas said.

"Being heartbroken and abandoned does that to you." Jake shot back.

"I'm not the only one who did the abandoning Jake! Didn't you run off with her father of all people?" Lucas said, raising his voice.

"Alright time out guys. It's no use fighting about Peyton. We were talking about Kali in the first place." Nathan interjected. "Luke's right Jake. You need to pick a girl and get it over with."

Jake ran a tired hand over his face. "I just need time to think about it okay?"

Lucas shrugged. "Do whatever you want, just don't keep Kali hanging for too long. You hurt her and Jenny will be missing a father."

Nathan shook his head at Lucas's threat. "Lucas don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh shit!"

**--- BROOKE'S HOUSE ---**

Brooke waved to Kali and Haley before turning to open her front door. Closing the door being her as she went inside she hung her coat up and took off her shoes. Sighing at the empty state of the house she trudged up the steps flipping on the lights as she went. Her mom and dad must be on another business trip.

She walked briskly down the hallway and stopped at her room door, briefly contemplating why Lucas hadn't called her yet. She opened the door and a gasp made its way out of her mouth. Her eyes welled up with tears as she took in the sight before her. Red and white rose petals were strewn everywhere, red ribbons were thrown haphazardly across her bed. In the center, on a slight raised surface lay a single piece of paper held down by a perfectly shaped white rose. The slightly scented piece of paper read:

_Dawn-tinted champagne and fanciful desire.  
Dreamy roses and fleeting memories.  
Daytime erotic fantasies and lustrous red velvet polish.  
"Relentless Ribbons of Love." Arching and veering, disintegrating before reaching the distant ceiling._

_Brooke, I saw this poem and it immediately gave me this idea, it shows how much I love you and how you are constantly on my mind. Be ready at 8PM, I'll be there to pick you up._

_-Lucas_

Brooke tried hard to stop the happy tears from running down her face but abandoned that thought, as she found she couldn't control the tears, or the happiness she felt from Lucas's display of love.

A year ago she wouldn't have imagined that she'd be back again with Lucas. But after all of the drama, the pain, and the fights here she was back with who she wanted to be. Brooke took a shower and then dressed in a black skirt and a brown dressy shirt from New York & Company with strappy sandals to complete the look.

At exactly nine o'clock Brooke ran downstairs to answer the door, encompassing Lucas in a tight teary hug. "Thank you so much." She murmured against his lips, kissing him deeply. She kissed him again, hands sliding hungrily under his polo shirt.

"If you don't stop we're not going to get to our next destination." Lucas said grinning after he had broken the kiss.

"Thank you again." She whispered.

He smiled brightly at her, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the stray tears on her beautiful face. "Anything for you Brooke." He said. "So shall we go? Our ride awaits us!"

Brooke giggled as he wrapped a blindfold around her head. "I can't have you knowing where we're going yet."

Lucas led her slowly to the car and helped her get in before getting in himself, he drove straight to the beach, making sure that the spot he had set up was perfect before he let her out of the car. He slowly took off the blindfold and watched as Brooke started crying as she viewed the area of the beach they were at.

"It's beautiful Luke." She commented. On the ground before them was picnic basket with picnic blanket, lit candles, and a perfectly catered meal.

They were lying together on the blanket watching the pristine white waves crash against the beach when Lucas finally decided to ask her the question this whole night had been for.

"Brooke, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked.

Brooke grinned, "No." She murmured playfully. "I don't think you've convinced me enough."

Lucas smirked before switching their positions so he was on top of her. Holding her face gently he gave her a sweet, infuriatingly slow, erotic kiss that would have turned any girl on. It did its purpose, when they broke away from each other Brooke's face was a fierce red.

"Lucas Scott you're evil!" Brooke exclaimed, hungrily claiming his lips again. "But I love you like that. Of course I'll go with you."

**--- LUCAS'S HOUSE ---**

Kali hummed to herself as she searched for Lucas's ipod. She had pretty much given up on Jake asking her out. It seemed as if she really did lose to Peyton Sawyer. Who would have thought? She laughed bitterly, almost amused that she would ever feel jealous of the pathetic girl. Finding the ipod in a drawer near his computer, she stuck the headphones in and tried desperately to sing her troubles away.

A few minutes later, Karen walked into the room waving her hand in front of Kali's face to get her attention. "Kali, you have a visitor."

Kali blushed. "Sorry, I was getting into the music."

Karen smiled, "I see honey, but your guest is waiting so you should probably go downstairs."

Kali bounded down the stairs, wondering who would be visiting her. She was pretty sure Haley and Nathan had plans and Brooke would be tied up with Lucas for a couple more hours, probably the rest of the night.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jake waiting for her near the door. She was almost tempted to go right back upstairs, she didn't want him to come and tell her he was going with Peyton, she had figured it out for herself without any of his help.

"What do you want Jake?" She asked angrily.

"I brought you flowers." He said, avoiding her question for now. "Karen took them and put them in water."

She glared. "Thank you. What are you here for?"

"Can we sit down?"

Kali sighed angrily throwing herself onto the couch. "Talk NOW. I don't have any patience for this. Did you decide to go back to Peyton? Is that why it took you so long to tell me?" She threw at him, immediately beginning to feel pissed off.

"No that's not it." Jake insisted. "I actually came here to tell you that I am an idiot."

"I know you're an idiot, you don't have to tell me that."

"Let me finish." Jake said sighing.

Kali waved her hand, signaling him to continue. "Sorry."

"After you left Peyton and I got into another fight. She wanted me to cut you off from my life. She said she was scared that she would eventually lose me too." Jake started. "I felt guilty because I never wanted Peyton to feel that way, and I never wanted to hurt you. I had to sort out what feelings I had for Peyton, and which ones I had for you before I could figure out where I wanted us to go. Lucas told me some good advice today, he said our situation was starting to resemble what happened to him and it was like a kick in the ass."

"Get to the point." Kali muttered.

He smiled, moving closer to her so he could look in her eyes. "Peyton and I have a history that will never go away, but that doesn't mean that our relationship goes any further than friendship. When I met you it was different. I fell in love with you at first sight if that's even possible. I love your personality, your style, I love that you're a bad ass and you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks about you. I love you for you Kali, which is why I want to be with you, and if cutting off ties with Peyton allows me to do that then that's what I'll do."

Kali was crying by then, touched by his speech about her. "I don't want you to cut off things with Peyton. I wouldn't ask that of you or anyone else. I just don't want to feel as if Peyton is in control of what you do. It's as if every time you do something with me you have to make sure Peyton won't get hurt by it and I can't be with someone like that Jake."

He wiped her tears away lifting her hand and placing a reassuring kiss on it. "If I ever get like that you have permission to shoot me, but I'll try as hard as I can Kali."

"Okay." She said smiling shyly.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged him, not ready for anything more intimate. "You should go now."

He nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30 okay?"

"Okay."

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before getting up and walking out the house, closing the door behind him.

Back inside where Kali was, something inside her squealed.

**--- NEXT DAY, LUCAS'S HOUSE ---**

Kali groaned searching for her cell phone that had rudely woken her up. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Rise and shine, I heard you got a date so that means you need to join Haley and me for hair, nails, and makeup!"

Kali groaned louder, glancing at the clock. "Brooke, its 9AM. The dance is at 7, we have a whole day!"

"No we don't girly, I got all three of us appointments at a VIP place in the next town, we have to go there and come back before tonight. So get up and be dressed before I get there."

"How far away are you?" Kali asked.

"I gotta hit up Hales house before I get to yours so I'd say a half hour."

"Alright." Kali hanged up and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom across from her room. Taking a quick shower and throwing on some casual clothes she made her way downstairs and found Lucas already in the kitchen.

"Lucas Scott up before 10? Last night must have gone well." Kali said amazed.

"Better than okay. Brooke absolutely loved it." He said grinning.

"She better have, you bugged me for days to set that up!"

Kali made herself some breakfast before sitting down. "What are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with Nate, Jake, and Tim." Lucas said. "We have to buy corsages and then we're doing another Xbox tournament."

Kali shook her head. "You guys have it so easy. Brooke just called and ordered me to be dressed before she gets here so we can go to another town to get our hair, nails, and makeup done. It's an all day affair!"

"That's Brooke for you; she has to be the best dressed one at the dance." Lucas said laughing.

The doorbell rung. "Jeez, and she's on time too. Just my luck."

Kali got up and answered the door, letting Haley and Brooke in. "No time to dawdle, we must go!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So you can't say hi to your boyfriend?" Lucas asked, eyebrow raised.

Brooke smiled happily, walking over and French kissing him. "That's better." He murmured.

"Eww you two! PDA way too early in the morning!" Kali cried in mock horror.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "We need to go now." She reminded the two girls.

Haley snorted. "We weren't the ones who had our tongues down our boyfriends throat a few seconds ago!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Let's GO!"

Lucas laughed heartily as he closed the door behind the trio. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**--- CHARLESTON ---**

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to Charleston?" Kali cried as she began to recognize the surroundings.

Brooke laughed nervously. "I know you didn't exactly enjoy it here so I didn't know if you'd want to come."

"I would have come because you guys are my friends." Kali said, slightly miffed.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Brooke asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the hair salon.

Kali grudgingly nodded, not really angry at Brooke in the first place.

Forty minutes later all three girls were underneath the hair dryer chatting and having fun when someone Kali had not wanted to see walked in. Kali groaned catching Haley and Brooke's attention.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

Kali pointed at the Hispanic girl that had just walked in the salon. "That chick used to be one of my best friends and I beat the shit out of her the week I came back from Tree Hill."

"Oh I remember that, Lucas told me about it." Haley said. Brooke nodded her head as well, "he told me too."

Kali tried to duck out of sight but it was too late, the girl had spotted them. She walked over to them, taking in the sight of Kali and then sizing up the two other girls.

"Wow Kali, finally decided to come back to town?" Ciara asked.

"I'm only here because Marco does the best hair in NC." She said. "Certainly not to see you or anyone else."

She rolled her eyes. "How's Lucas? Still not admitting you like him?"

Kali looked towards Brooke. "He's fine, want to say hello to his girlfriend?" She nodded her head towards Brooke who gave Ciara a little wave.

Ciara glanced at her. "Who's the other girl?"

"Haley Scott, Lucas's brother's wife." She said.

"Glad to meet all of you, what brings you to Charleston?"

"Homecoming." Brooke answered, sensing Kali's growing frustration with the girl. "But I'm pretty sure you don't want to make small talk with us, and we don't want to make small talk with you so why don't we both go our separate ways."

Ciara frowned. "Whatever." She gave them a wave before going back to Marco to get her straight black hair permed.

Kali rolled her eyes at the girl. "Yuck."

Haley and Brooke dissolved into hysterics.

**--- JAKE'S HOUSE ---**

The boys had just left, each citing their own reasons leaving Jake and Jenny alone until later tonight. Jake sighed as he fixed his two-year old her lunch. As soon as the boys had left, at Nathan's request he had called over Peyton to warn her of who he'd be going with tonight. Setting Jenny's food on the table he sat down next to her to await Peyton's arrival.

He jumped up at the sound of her knocking and went to open the door. "Hey Peyton."

She smiled warily, knowing she had been treading on thin ice after her blow up with Kali. "Hi Jake."

He let her in and took her into the kitchen where Jenny was still eating her lunch.

"Hello Jenny!" Peyton said grinning at the small child. Jenny waved giggling at Peyton who was making silly faces.

"Jenny can you go to your room for me?" Jake asked.

Jenny nodded, waving goodbye to Peyton before running off to her room. Peyton turned towards Jake. "What is it?"

"Kali and I are going to homecoming together." He said, gauging her reaction. Peyton looked up at him a blank look on her normally expressive face.

"Okay." She said finally. "Have fun."

"Peyt, don't give me that. You practically jumped down both Kali and my throats you must have some other reaction than that."

"I don't Jake. I don't control your life so it's not my business whether or not you go anywhere with Kali." Peyton said. "I was wrong to lash out like that to her, I would apologize but I doubt that would get me anywhere. That girl hates my guts even more now."

"Well you're right, she doesn't like you."

"You really like her though don't you?" Peyton asked a small smile on her face.

"How'd you guess?"

"It's obvious the way you were pissed at me after I yelled at her. I don't know what's been going on with me lately Jake. I'm sorry I almost screwed things up between you and her."

He hugged her. "It's fine; you've had a rough year."

"You're still going to homecoming aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Anna and I are going to be each other's dates." She said grinning. "Save me a dance?"

Jake smiled. "Of course Peyt."

**A/N:** Part 1 done! Jeez that was a long part. I had way too much fun with the Brucas scene. I hope that made up for the lack of romantic parts in this story when it's mainly a Brucas fic! I hope everything is turning out how you guys wanted it. Next part is here so onward to the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 13b: Perspectives

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 13b: Perspectives**

In four different houses, four different girls were getting ready for the night of their lives. Each hoping in some small way that when they cam home that night they would have learned or accomplished something new about themselves or someone else.

At the Davis household, Brooke was slowly getting into her dress. Her dress was black with crystals adorning the ends of the dress. She had gone for the natural polished look and she had pulled it off well. Her hair completed the ensemble, her long dark brown hair curled so it fell just right on her shoulders. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled, glancing at the clock through the mirrors reflection. Lucas would be here anytime now and she was ready for this night.

Across town, Haley had shooed Nathan out of the room so she could get dressed. If she had kept him in the room any longer they wouldn't have made it to the dance and she wasn't about to let that happen. Her reddish brown hair was done up in an elegant French twist, she had put gold hoops in her ears, and her dress was a virginal white stopping just above her knees. She sincerely hoped that tonight would go off without any hitches; she and her friends deserved a night to just be teenagers without the interruption of drama.

Kali ordered Luke around, telling him what do with what styling product as she hurried and touched up her makeup. She was nervous, the dance would be her first time with Jake where Peyton could see them. She wasn't confident that Jake wouldn't go to Peyton if the girl decided to pull the pity card. She adjusted her dark red, floor length dress and then made sure Luke hadn't messed up her now honey blonde hair. She silently prayed that tonight would be one she would remember for the rest of her life.

Peyton and Anna were in Peyton's room finishing up their outfits. Peyton had straightened out her normally curly blonde hair so it lay in waves on her head and stopped just below her shoulders. She had on a vintage blue dress that complemented her style perfectly. The rhinestones reflected off the light and making complex patterns on the surface of the dress. She smiled nervously at Anna hoping she wouldn't screw up this night.

--- BROOKE'S HOUSE ---

Brooke greeted Lucas at the door where he slid on her corsage. "You look beautiful Brooke." He said smiling. "All the other guys will be jealous of me."

She grinned looking him over. "You don't look too bad yourself Scott." She said whistling in admiration. She had to admit Lucas cleaned up well. His suit fit his lean body as if it was tailor made for him, the blue shirt matched his eyes and made them seem bluer than they already were.

"Shall we go?" Lucas asked offering his arm. Brooke nodded, ready for a fun night.

The drive to the school was short they arrived there in under fifteen minutes to see the crowd of students at the front door. They searched around until they saw the rest of their group.

"Picture time you guys, we look awesome we need to remember it." Brooke exclaimed. Handing her digital camera to some unsuspecting person passing by she arranged everyone in the photo according to couple before giving the guy the go ahead to take the picture. They all gave huge smiles and humored Brooke as she rearranged them for every shot.

"Brooke, I think the poor guy actually wants to get inside the dance." Lucas said laughing.

The guy escaped Brooke as she turned towards Lucas pouting. "I just wanted some pictures."

"More like glamour shots." Nathan cracked.

"Funny funny Nate!" Brooke grumbled. "Everyone inside!"

Inside the gym all the bleachers had been closed up and the floor covered with a silvery carpet that added to the Hollywood theme of the dance. Brooke looked around surveying the outcome of her and the committees work, pleased with her and the others work. "This place looks great. SGA really decked it out." Jake commented.

They snagged a table before going out on the dance floor, each coupled preoccupied in their own world as they floated across the dance floor. That's how the dance went for the next couple of hours, between dancing, homecoming court announcements, and hanging out it was turning out to be an awesome night.

Sometime around 11 Brooke spotted Peyton and turned to Lucas. "I'm going to go talk to someone okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Come back soon."

She kissed him. "Of course!"

--- OUTSIDE GYM ---

"Hey Peyton." Brooke said coming up to the girl. "You look great."

Peyton smiled, confused as to why Brooke was talking to her. "So do you Brooke, but that's nothing new you always look great."

Brooke blushed at the veiled compliment. "I was wondering if we could sit somewhere and talk."

Peyton nodded gesturing towards the benches to the left of them. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about us, and Lucas, and where we are." Brooke said.

"Tonight, right now?" Peyton asked incredulous.

"Before I lose my nerve." Brooke said. "Or decide that it's not worth talking about."

Peyton nodded, understanding. "If it makes it any better I'm sorry."

"Let me talk first." Brooke said, wanting Peyton to hear her out before she gave her any empty apologies.

"When I found out what you told Felix I was furious Peyton. I was so angry that you had to resort to lying to me instead of just coming to me and telling me how you felt. I was disgusted that you could be so jealous of Lucas and me that you would deliberately hurt both of us. I never thought that you could be use 'saving our friendship' as an excuse for your stupidity." Brooke began, locking her eyes with Peyton's.

"But then I thought back to how much shit I've done to you during the course of our friendship and I figured it didn't compare. But I was still angry, and I needed to cool down. It didn't make it any better that just when I was ready to begin forgiving you, you would blow it all to pieces by showing up and doing or saying the wrong things.

Your jealousy of Kali was unfounded; I don't know why you chose to blame all of your problems on her. I understand that you felt replaced by her, but that wasn't the case you were my best friend and I hope that someday you can regain that title. Kali has stood up for me the times you've called me a slut and a whore and I'm thankful that even though she didn't know me that well she could defend me.

Kali did best where you went wrong Peyt. She supported me because her best friend was in love with me. She befriended me and gave me the benefit of the doubt because she wanted her best friend to stay happy and I happened to do that for him. She moved down here because her best friend wanted her around. You used to be that devoted too Peyton, what happened?" Brooke asked beginning to tear up.

Peyton started to cry softly, not caring that her makeup was smudging. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I was just overwhelmed with bitterness and jealousy. I wanted what you had, the extremely sweet boyfriend the supportive friends and it seemed that whenever I took a step closer to regaining that something would happen to blow it all apart. I didn't hate Kali, but I hated that she had managed to worm her way into everyone's lives without even trying. I hated that she could be the perfect best friend."

Brooke smiled through her tears. "She's the perfect best friend for Lucas not me Peyton. My perfect best friend was just going through a hard time and I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough to understand where you were coming from."

Peyton shook her head. "Brooke I understand why you didn't bother with me." She laughed. "I was acting like a complete nutcase."

Brooke smiled. "How about we start over for real this time? No fights, no jealous tantrums, and no misunderstandings. If we have a problem with one another we talk it out before turning to evil revenge."

"Thank you Brooke, for giving me another chance." Peyton said. "I should apologize to the others as well; I've been such a bitch."

"Go ahead with Haley and Nathan, they've just been refraining from talking to you because of Lucas and me but I wouldn't approach Kali or Lucas until I've talked to both of them."

Peyton nodded. "Lucas must hate me for so many reasons. I don't think I could ever repair our friendship. I don't even want to start on Kali; she probably hates me just as much as he does."

"Yeah, they're going to be pretty pissed off that I'm talking to you but they'll eventually understand. Lucas and Kali are good people Peyt."

"I know." She said. "I guess things are going really great with you and Lucas."

A wide smile spread across Brooke's face. "I'm in love with him P. Sawyer, and he's in love with me. I can't ask for anything better. We've been slowly getting back to where we were and I'm just thankful we have even gotten this far."

"I'm happy for you two Brooke." Peyton said dabbing at her eyes. "We both probably look terrible now."

Brooke laughed, digging in her purse for her compact. "I'm glad I went for the minimalist look today. Not that much makeup to touch up."

"We'll be okay right Brooke?" Peyton asked suddenly.

"All we can do is try."

--- INSIDE THE DANCE ---

Jake and Kali were out on the dance floor, her head on his shoulder as they danced to Maroon 5, one more song in the endless stream of romantic songs the DJ had been playing.

"So how have I been doing?" Jake murmured.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give you a 9" Kali said grinning. "This night has been perfect Jake."

"I'm glad that you're happy. I was worried I'd mess it up."

Kali shook her head. "You've been doing great."

He sighed in relief. "So does that mean I can ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Kali hid her head in Jake's shoulder again so he would see the grin that was threatening to overtake her face. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling right now.

"You going to answer me?" Jake asked amused.

She looked up at him. "I don't know if you can ask me to be your girlfriend. What do you think?"

"Kali will you go out with me?" He asked.

She made a mumbled sound of agreement. "What was that?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said. Jake smiled covering her mouth with his own as they swayed to the music.

Luke looked up as Brooke sat down beside him. "They look pretty cozy don't they?" She said pointing towards Jake and Kali.

He nodded, pulling Brooke down gently so she was sitting on his lap. "I saw you go outside with Peyton, you two friends again?"

She cocked her head not sure what she should say to him. "We're working on it, I told her how I felt about what she's been doing and how she's been acting the last couple of weeks and she told me some of the reasoning behind what she did. I guess we've come to an understanding and we're working our way up from there."

"I'm happy for you two, I never wanted to get in between the two of you."

"I know Luke, and you didn't." She thought for a while. "At least not the second time."

He smiled at that, "so where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said before that you're life was perfect besides your fight with Peyton, so now that you have that obstacle out of the way where do you go?"

"I live my life one day at a time, hoping that I don't mess up along the way."

He stood up, leading her to the dance floor. "I'm hoping we can stick to that philosophy."

She sighed, content with the way things were. "Things can only go up from here."

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do _

_You should know by now _

_I won't listen to you _

_Walk around with my hands _

_Up in the air _

_'Cause I don't care _

_'Cause I'm all right _

_I'm fine _

_Just freak out let it go _

_I'm gonna live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise _

_'Cause I'll never know _

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I won't keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go _

_You don't always have to do everything right _

_Stand up for yourself _

_And put up a fight _

_Walk around with your hands up in the air _

_Like you don't care _

_'Cause I'm all right _

_I'm fine _

_Just freak out let it go _

_Just let me live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise _

_'Cause I'll never know _

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I won't keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

- "Freak Out" Avril Lavigne

**Next time:** Peyton slowly tries to mend relationships with not-so-great results from Lucas and Kali.

**A/N: **Whoo! One more 2 part chapter done! There's only one more 2 parter in this story and that's the epilogue. 7 more chapters until the end of the story! All together this chapter was somewhere around 5000 words. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are my drug, feed my addiction!


	16. Chapter 14: Letting it All Out

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Warning:** More bad language than usual.

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter really fast so I figured I just post it, you guys are lucky one 2 part chapter and 1 long chapter in a 2 day period!

**Chapter 14: Letting it All Out**

Homecoming had come and gone, and Winter Break was finally approaching signaling the halfway mark of the school year. In the few months that had passed since Homecoming, Brooke and Peyton had finally reached a point in their friendship where they could proudly say they were each other's best friend. The others had to get used to seeing Peyton and Brooke hanging around each other again and most of them had taken it well. Nathan and Peyton were back to joking around with each other, Haley and Peyton were discussing books and music, everything would be great if Brooke could get Luke and Kali to accept it.

Maybe that was the wrong wording, Lucas and Kali accepted that Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Jake were all friends with her. In fact, they encouraged it. She had never once heard any of them complain about the two talking about her. It was just that if she came anywhere with the group Lucas and Kali were immediately uncomfortable and usually made an excuse to leave and move somewhere else.

She knew she was the cause of the division in the group, but she didn't know how she could fix it. Both of them had a right to hate her and choose not to forgive her. She just wished it could be better for everyone else's sake.

"P. Sawyer why are you sitting here brooding?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to her.

Peyton sighed, trying to cheer up for Brooke. "It's cold outside and I'm thinking."

"What's worrying you now?"

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm intruding whenever Lucas and Kali are around." Peyton admitted. "If I come along with you guys anywhere those two immediately clam up and I know it must suck for you and Jake."

Brooke dismissed it. "You're my best friend Peyt. Lucas and Kali may not like it but oh well. They can't seriously expect us not to invite you anywhere, especially when your friends with everyone else."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts! Maybe it's about time we tried to sort this out, figure out why they hate you."

Peyton shook her head adamantly. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I know it's going to get ugly."

"Things have to get ugly for it to get better Peyt. I'm just as tired with this as you are, I love Luke but seeing him totally shut down when you're near is getting old."

"You'll be there when I do this right?"

"Oh of course, I wouldn't throw you to the wolves! I'll have Haley there to referee too. She's just as good as me when it comes to calming Luke down plus she and Kali are really close."

"I'm more afraid of the fall out with Kali than Lucas, he's more level headed than her."

"You're right, K's a loose cannon when she gets angry. If she feels in any way threatened by you she'll lash out, and if she lashes out Lucas will get defensive but with me, Luke, and Haley there to calm her down its fine. She won't kill you Peyt."

Peyton laughed, "You'd plan my funeral wouldn't you?"

"It'd be a double funeral because I'd kill Kali too!"

**--- KAREN'S CAFÉ ---**

Haley hung up her cell phone and turned to look towards Kali who was cleaning down the tables in the café. "That was Brooke."

"What'd she want?" Kali asked, furiously scrubbing the stain that wouldn't go away.

"She wants me to call Luke and get him to meet us here and keep you here as well." Haley said.

Kali's perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "What for?"

Haley shrugged. "Beats me, she sounded serious though."

"Well I'm not off until five so she has plenty of time. You call Luke while I finish up these tables."

Haley nodded, picking up her cell phone and dialing Lucas. He picked up and answered her with a breathy "hello."

"Is my handsome husband beating you at basketball again?" She teased.

She heard Lucas's snort. "Nathan couldn't beat me even if I was blind, deaf, and had no talent." She laughed as she heard Lucas drop the phone when he was tackled, probably from behind, by Nathan. She waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone again.

"Hey honey." Nathan said.

"Where's Luke?" She asked, faintly she heard Lucas's shouts.

"I'm sitting on him." He said chuckling.

"Hey watch out, you might kill him and then I'll be out of a best friend." Haley said playfully.

Nathan laughed at that. "What's up?"

"Tell Luke to get his scrawny behind to the café. Brooke wants to talk to him and it sounds serious."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Brooke sounded like she was a woman on a mission though so Lucas better watch out."

"I'll tell him. See you later love."

Haley smiled. "Bye, love you."

She hung up the phone for the second time in a 10 minute period and sat, waiting for Brooke's arrival.

**--- 30 MINUTES LATER ---**

Brooke walked into the café and surveyed the scene, hoping that both Kali and Luke would be in good moods. She figured they were since Haley, Luke, and Kali were all in a booth laughing over a story Lucas was telling them. She looked to Peyton who stood nervously outside and pulled her inside the café. "Don't be scared, Haley and I will keep it under control."

Peyton gave her a weak smile. "I don't think that will help."

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke said with a saucy smile.

Luke stopped his dialogue and kissed her, pulling her down into his lap in the process. When he broke away Brooke was slightly flustered. Kali, on the other hand was discretely looking at Peyton wondering why Brooke had called to talk to them if she was going to bring along the blonde twit.

"So anyways, Peyton and I have to talk to you two." Brooke announced. She nudged Haley out of her seat and pointed towards the other side of the booth so both Peyton and she could sit together across from the three.

"Talk to us about what?" Kali asked.

"I want you guys to call a truce with Peyton." Brooke said.

Kali scoffed. "You're not serious."

"Actually Kali I'm quite serious, I haven't been so serious about something since the month started."

Kali cracked a smile at that. "Sorry Brooke, I know you mean well and I accept the fact that she's your best friend but I'm never going to be friends with her."

Peyton sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"You guys are being stubborn! Peyton made a few mistakes but Lucas so did you and Kali, you're not that innocent either I'm sure you have too! She did it out of jealousy and bitterness, that's a feeling we're all familiar with. Why can't you just let the past stay the past?" Brooke asked frustrated.

"I don't have any sympathy for her Brooke, I told that to Jake and I'll tell it to you. She can be jealous and bitter all she wants to, it doesn't mean she has the right to take it out on the rest of us. You may be a forgiving person but I am not, especially when I have no reason too!"

Brooke turned to Lucas, hoping he could talk some sense into her. "Luke come on, how many times have you told me that I should forgive her? You can't stay mad at her."

He stared at her. "Brooke, I said that because you and she were best friends and if Haley and I or Kali and I ever got into a fight like that I'd expect you to do the same for me. Peyton may not have set out to hurt you Brooke, I sincerely believe that, but she did set out to hurt me. I can't just forgive that so easily, and add the fact that she routinely screwed around with Kali because she was insanely jealous of her doesn't make it any better."

Brooke groaned this wasn't going as she had planned. "Lucas, you were hurt by her. I get that really I do, but sweetie she's my best friend I just want you guys to get along."

Kali practically growled. "Brooke what is your problem. Peyton is a bitch with a capital B, she deliberately tried to break you and Lucas up, she played that pity card until it was dead, and now that she's finally gotten you back she thinks that we'll just forget everything she did just because you're superwoman? Give me a fucking break!"

"I don't think that!" Peyton protested. "I really am sorry for what I did and how much trouble I caused both of you, but I wasn't thinking clearly and I feel horrible for it. Kali, when I said that stuff about your parents I didn't mean it, I didn't know what I was talking about. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I was irrational and jealous and I can't tell you how many times I wished I could just take what I said back but I can't."

Kali glared at her. "Save it for someone who cares because I don't."

"Kali, she really is trying to apologize to you." Haley said softly. "Maybe you should try to listen instead of being blinded by your hatred for her."

"Fine, lets say I forgive her which by the way is highly unlikely, you expect me to just say 'Oh! She really didn't mean to hurt my best friend, and although she almost caused him major heartache and called me every name in the book besides a daughter of God I'll forgive her and we'll be the best of friends forever!'" Kali said mockingly.

"You're being a bitch Kali." Brooke said angrily.

"No I'm being realistic, which isn't something you seem to be doing right now Brooke. Not everything can be perfect in your little world, everyone does not get along why don't you just learn to understand that instead of forcing Luke and I to hang around someone we don't even like."

"K's right Brooke, I don't like Peyton and I'm not going to like Peyton. I washed my hands of her last year when I left. I didn't plan on becoming friends with her again. I'm not going to start now." Lucas added.

"Ugh!" Brooke yelled. "You two are fucking impossible!"

Peyton sighed, running a hand through her curly blonde hair. "Look you guys, I'm not trying to say that you should forget what I did. It was wrong, I admit that. I just wish we could move on from it."

"Answer me a question Peyton." Kali said, when Peyton nodded she continued. "If all this shit didn't hit the fan, if Brooke didn't find out that night that you and Felix had planned to break her and Lucas up, if your plan had went through would you have felt remotely bad about what you had done?"

Everyone watched Peyton's face as she opened her mouth, nothing coming out. Kali took this as a sign that she was right about the girl all along.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't have felt bad. You would have patted yourself on the back even though your best friend could have had something special with him."

"I'm thankful everyday that Felix messed up and I saw the error of my ways. But Kali you're right, back then when I was still reeling from Brooke's sudden change in attitude towards Lucas I would have done anything to get Lucas out of the picture because I was slowly losing Brooke to him. I would have congratulated myself and threw a party because I had kept my best friend. But things didn't happen that way, everything blew up in my face and I figured out what I did was stupid and heartless. You don't have to keep reminding me how dense I was, I know that and I take full responsibility for my actions."

"See, she feels awful and she's been apologizing to you to for the past hour. Why can't you just let it go?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded in agreement; this was beginning to drag on.

Kali could not believe that Brooke was being so naïve. "Brooke, let me lay this out for you. Lucas and I were the direct targets of her stupid plans and we're sick of her and her bullshit. We've tolerated her the past couple of months because she's your friend, and we'll continue to do that because we care about you but I don't give a rat's ass about her and I never will."

She stood up, officially ending the conversation. "I have work to do."

Brooke watched her go. "Now that she's gone, Lucas will you think about this?"

Lucas looked up at her sharply. "What does Kali being here or not have to do with anything?"

"She influences your decisions whether you notice it or not Luke."

He looked at her in shock, not believing she was insinuating that he didn't have a mind of his own. "She doesn't influence anything, she doesn't have to convince me not to like Peyton, Peyton did it all on her own. I didn't ask her to come up with the stupid plan, I didn't ask her to hurt my friends' feelings time after time, and I didn't ask her to call me names. I can't even believe you would ask me to do that."

"I didn't like Kali at first but I tried to get along with her for you Lucas. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Kali didn't try to break you and me up!" He shouted.

"There you go with the little miss perfect routine." Peyton muttered.

"Shut up Peyton! Just because I don't vocally show how much I _fucking despise you_ all the damn time like Kali does doesn't mean I don't hate you because trust me _I do_."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears and Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock.

Haley gasped. "Luke! That wasn't called for!"

"Like hell it wasn't, I'm so sick of this!" Lucas shouted. "I'm leaving."

Brooke sighed, this had blown all out of proportion. "Can you call me tonight?" She requested softly.

"I would, but then I wouldn't have a mind of my own would I?" He asked bitingly before slamming the café's door.

Haley's mouth dropped open again. "Jesus Brooke he didn't mean that."

Brooke shook her head, tears flowing in rivulets down her cheeks. "I deserved it though. I shouldn't have said that about Kali."

Peyton's face dropped into her hands. "It was too soon to broach the topic Brooke."

Brooke nodded sadly. "I guess it was, and now I probably just lost my boyfriend and one of my closest friends."

Brooke couldn't do anything but cry. Her perfect world had shattered to pieces.

**Next time:** Haley talks to Lucas. Kali and Brooke break things off for good.

**A/N 2:** Bwhaha, more drama and even though Peyton's technically good she's still the cause of it. I can't help it, I never really liked Peyton as a character. She's just really whiny and pathetic. I'm probably never going to make Kali like her in this story although Lucas will probably forgive her soon, but always harbor bitter feelings toward her. These are the ending chapters and since I plan on writing a sequel, things won't end as happily as they normally would. Review please!


	17. Chapter 15: Starting Over

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 15: Starting Over**

Haley sat across from her best friend at Karen's kitchen table eyes wide in disbelief. She had run out after him after he had yelled at both Brooke and Peyton, leaving Brooke in tears and Peyton in shock. No one had expected him to act like that. He was always the level headed calm one, but maybe they had underestimated how much Peyton had hurt him with her antics a couple months ago.

"Luke?" Haley said, broaching the subject carefully. "What happened in there today?"

"I didn't mean to yell at Brooke." He answered. "I wasn't mad at her, just at the situation in general. I felt like I was getting backed into a corner and I hate that feeling.

Peyton is acting as if it's my entire fault that she and Brooke's friendship imploded. I had a part in it but it takes two people to cheat, not just one. I come back to Tree Hill and she thinks that I'm so much of a threat that she tells the new kid to fuck Brooke over? That doesn't compute in my head Hales."

Haley shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend I know what exactly was going on in Peyton's head, but she's making an effort to change."

"That's not the only thing though, she keeps mentioning that I think Kali is so perfect for no apparent reason. It's as if she's putting ideas in Brooke's head."

"You're being paranoid." Haley said immediately shooting that idea down. "Peyton screwed up way too much to even consider digging herself deeper by trying another scheme."

Lucas nodded slowly, "I guess but Haley I don't trust her and that's why I can't be friends with her."

Haley sighed, she hadn't expected Lucas or Kali to forgive Peyton as easily as Brooke had thought they would, but it was worth a try. "Brooke didn't mean what she said about you always listening to Kali." Haley offered.

Lucas gave her a wry smile. "Kali's a good judge of character Hales, she never liked Peyton in the first place and warned me that she would try something. Guess who was right all along? If Kali thinks that Peyton's still trouble then I'm going to trust her opinion. It doesn't mean that I don't have a mind of my own, it means that I trust Kali's opinion of people."

"It can't hurt to give Peyton another chance." Haley insisted.

"Hales, would it mean that much to you for me to give Peyton another chance?" He asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, but it would mean the world to the girl you're in love with."

Lucas groaned, knowing Haley was right. "Alright, but I'm not making any promises."

Haley grinned then leaned across the table to kiss Lucas on the cheek. "Now go call Brooke before she cries her eyes out."

Lucas instantly looked ashamed. "I made her cry?" He asked morosely.

Haley patted him on the shoulder, "go fix it."

He nodded. "Thanks Hales, you're always the voice of reason."

"I love you Luke, I'm not going to let you mess up anything with Brooke because she makes you too happy." Haley said smiling.

Lucas ushered Haley out of the house before going upstairs and pulling out his cell phone. "Hi Brooke." He said guardedly when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Broody." Brooke answered.

"Are you and Peyton still at the café?" He asked.

"Mmhmm" she muttered.

"Stay there okay? I'll be there in a couple minutes."

He hung up the phone and raced out the house, hoping to rectify the mistakes he'd made only a few hours earlier.

**--- THE DOCKS ---**

"Come out here often?" Jake asked, settling on the docks near Kali.

She shook her head, honey blonde hair covering her tear streaked face. "I come out here when I need to get away from life. When I need to back up and look at myself and figure out what I'm turning into."

"Have you figured out what you're turning into yet?"

"A miserable, mistrusting girl who's bitter about life." She responded. "You probably heard about what happened today."

"Yeah, Haley called gave a brief summary and told me I should probably talk some sense into my girlfriend."

"Haley is always the saint." Kali muttered.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want today to turn out how it did." She said quietly. "I blew up at Peyton, probably hurt Brooke's feelings, and I don't even know what's going on between Brooke and Lucas now."

"I know you've been hurt many times by your friends in Charleston Kali, but Peyton isn't like the people back in Charleston." He said gently. "Peyton makes mistakes in the heat of the moment but she's not purposely malicious any other time."

Kali nodded, "she probably isn't but when I met her that's how she was and that's what I got to know."

"Maybe you should try to start over, you two met when emotions were high and and neither of you were thinking straightly."

Kali shifted so that her head was on his shoulder and Jake moved so he could have full access to her face, brushing off the stray tears that remained.

"Alright" She murmured finally. "But if I don't like where it's going I can't control where my fists fly."

Jake half-smiled at that, "We wouldn't want you any other way."

**--- THE CAFÉ ---**

Brooke shifted nervously in her seat at the booth watching Lucas anxiously, they had probably been sitting there for five full minutes with neither of them talking or touching the subject of what had been said earlier.

Lucas looked up and locked her gaze in his, clearing his throat. "I'm so sorry Brooke." HE reached across the table to clasp her hands in his own smiling slightly. "I was a jerk and I was insensitive and I didn't think about how you would feel."

"I'm sorry for saying you didn't have a mind of your own." She said smiling.

He sighed. "We fight over silly things."

She nodded, "I shouldn't have pushed you to make amends with Peyton."

"I shouldn't have been so irrational about it." He countered.

"We could go on like this all day." She said giggling.

Lucas grinned "Probably."

He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "I love you."

She beamed. "I love you too."

Haley and Nathan chose that moment to slam noisily into the café. "If we had to watch from the window as you two gave each other goo-goo eyes any longer I'd have shot myself." Nathan declared.

Lucas laughed, getting up and punching his brother lightly in the arm. "Shut up, we dealt with you and Haley's angst all of last year before you finally got your act together!"

The group laughed at that, their loud noise luring Karen out from the kitchen. "You guys want anything?" She asked.

They each ordered what they wanted, pausing only when they noticed Peyton walking up to them.

"Oh boy." Nathan muttered. Haley had already filled him in on what had happened in the café.

Peyton gave them a weak smile, wondering if she should join the table. Surprisingly, Lucas scooted over and patted the seat next to him and Brooke. Peyton sat timidly, musing if that was a sign that he was calling a truce. Thankfully, Lucas cleared it up for her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot out there. Brooke was right everyone does make mistakes and you've been trying hard to make up for them. I'm not saying that we can be the best of friends but I'm willing to give it a try."

Peyton grinned. "Thank you Lucas."

Kali leaned against the wall, peering in at the commotion going on inside. "Looks like Luke is giving her a chance too. I bet Haley's motto is divide and conquer."

Jake laughed. "The great Kali Morris afraid of a little confrontation?"

"I'm not afraid." She growled. "I'm just not too sure Brooke will appreciate seeing me so soon after I got into it with her."

"Brooke's not going to hold a grudge against you K." He said. He stepped in front of her and pulled her into a hug, inadvertently strengthening her resolve to make things right again. "You'll be fine, just go in there and show them what you're made of."

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice" Kali quipped.

Jake shook his head, dragging her along behind him as he entered the café. Slowly they made their way to the booth, Jake sitting beside Nathan but Kali stood staring down at Peyton.

"Kali?" Lucas asked confused.

"You're Peyton Sawyer right?" Kali asked, hoping the girl would catch on to what she was doing.

Peyton stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Yeah that's me."

Kali stuck out her hand. "I'm Kali Morris, I heard you did some pretty stupid things in the past couple of months but I know you don't plan on doing anything that retarded again."

"Uh…thanks…" She said taking her hand and shaking it.

"I was wondering if we could be friends. Most people thing I'm pretty callous and rude but if you get to know me better I can assure you it's not all bad in me."

Peyton grinned. "Sure we could be friends."

Kali let out a sigh of relief before plopping down next to Jake. "Peyt, if you didn't notice that was my creative way of saying sorry for being a bitch today."

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry for causing so much drama."

Kali nodded. "Brooke, I was an ass to you today and I'm really sorry for that."

Brooke smiled brightly. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal again."

"Not yet." Kali said.

Kali stuck out her hand again, this time in Brooke's direction. "How about we make a promise?"

Brooke shrugged. "Go ahead."

"We're going to put a stop to all this unnecessary drama. We're going to end the problems this group had for good."

"I can promise that, we'll end things for good." Brooke said grinning. They shook on it, and after a brief serious moment everyone cracked up laughing.

"Somehow I think that we need some type of ritual." Haley said gasping for breath in between chuckles. "Like smashing glass or cutting off a chicken head."

Nathan snorted. "We'll just pray that one of us doesn't fuck up again."

Lucasshook his head."Nathan come on, that is just wishful thinking."

**Next time:** Kali gets a call from her parents. Lucas meets Brooke's father.

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter is short. I couldn't elaborate on Lucas and Kali apologizing anymore than I did. From the reviews that I got, you guys thought that Brooke and Kali weren't going to be friends anymore? Bwhaha fooled you! Lol, "ending it" was meant for ending the drama in the group. Sorry for misleading you guys! 5 more chapters until the end! Review please!


	18. Chapter 16: Meeting the Folks

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Folks**

The two sat cuddled together on the couch watching _Two Weeks Notice_ for probably the fiftieth time, but it was fine in both their eyes because their Friday night movie night defined normal. Friday night was special time put aside each week devoted purely to them and the growth of their relationship. That's how they both wanted it to be, assurances that this relationship would be the last for both of them in a long line of failed attempts at normality. Normality was important to Brooke especially, growing up with parents that married just for money (even if they grew to love each other) orbarely saw each other. Brooke dealt with this everyday so she'd make sure it never happen between her and Lucas.

She never voiced her thoughts to any of her friends. It would seem strange that Brooke Davis, notorious for lewd and lascivious behavior would be interested in marriage, but she had planned her wedding from the day she turned twelve and had decided on her groom the day she met Lucas Scott.

It was decided then, in at least her own mind, that it was time that Lucas got to meet her parents. Karen had practically gotten use to seeing her always at the house and Keith had forgiven her long ago for almost turning Lucas into the ultimate bad boy. She felt the need to return the favor, and let him meet the people that didn't have any part in helping her become the person she was today.

She was drawn out of her reverie slowly when she began to notice the insistent tapping on her leg. "What?" She growled, feigning irritation.

Lucas smiled. "You were zoning out and I happen to know you love this movie so why don't you tell me what's up?"

"I was thinking about us." She said simply.

"I happen to like talking about us, but you want to be more specific?"

"My parents…they're coming home this weekend for a couple of days and I want you to meet them." Brooke said.

"Well, I'm always out to get approval from the parents." Lucas joked. "Of course I'll come and meet your parents Brooke."

She sighed contently, "They're going to love you just as much as I do."

"Oh really?" He asked with a devious smile. He shifted positions so he was leaning over, trapping her in his arms. Lowering his face towards her, he captured her mouth in his their tongues battling for dominance. Brooke moaned, sliding her hands deftly under his thin shirt loving the feel of his silky, hot skin against her own. She groaned impatiently when he pulled away.

"How much do you love me?" He murmured against her lips.

"You tease." She whimpered, releasing a lusty gasp as his mouth reached a particularly sensitive point on her neck. "I love you more than words can express." She finally managed, bucking her hips up to meet his.

"I need you Luke." She whispered.

Luke got up, picking up Brooke and cradling her in his arms. "Don't want to keep you waiting do I?"

**- NATHAN HALEY'S HOUSE -**

Kali and Nathan were locked in the battle of the wits, or more like the battle of Link versus Luigi. The two were playing a rowdy, competitive game of Super Smash Brothers Melee, currently being watched in pure amusement by Haley who couldn't figure out whether or not she should laugh at their stupidity or the ridiculous game they were scream at each other for. She decided that she's just laugh at them for both.

"You two are idiots!" Haley exclaimed. "This game is not that exciting."

Nathan grunted, still focused on his opponent. "Hales, you're not playing it you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah." Kali pitched in. "It's fun to kick Nathan's ass in this."

"Hey!" He protested. "You're not kicking my ass, Luigi is just a sucky character compared to a guy with a sword!"

She snorted. "You chose him!"

Haley giggled at the two as she stood up, looking for the phone that had just gone off. "Kali, it's yours want me to answer it?"

Kali nodded, not really caring. She was too focused on adding another win to her roster. She faintly heard Haley talking to someone on her cell, but chose to ignore it.

"K, you're parents." Haley said.

Kali groaned. "Play for me." She said holding out the controller. She got up and grabbed the phone from her going into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Hey Mom…dad… what's up?" She said.

"Kali honey, we've come home for a couple of days and we want to see you." Her mom said cheerfully.

Kali rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We have something to tell you, and it will affect you so I think you should come home. For at least for the weekend."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" Kali said obstinately.

She could hear her mother beginning to get agitated over the phone. "No Kali, I want to see you so please come home."

"I want to know what I'm in for. What's so important that I got to come back down there?" She protested.

She heard her mother sigh loudly. "Your father and I are getting divorced."

Kali gasped. "You're what? You guys don't even fight!"

"We're just too far apart honey, your father and I never see each other between our schedules and when you don't see each other…" She trailed off.

Kali filled in the blanks. "You had an affair?"

"I fell out of love with your father Kali. It just happened, I didn't want it to but it did."

Kali sat there, not knowing how to respond or what to do. "So what now?"

"I'm moving to New York, and I want you to come with me." Her mother said.

"To move in with your new lover? Mom you must be kidding me." Kali said outraged that she would even think of it. "I'm fine in Tree Hill, Karen and I are getting along fine."

"I got a promotion and they're putting me head of the New York office. I'd be at home more often and I want to spend that time with the little girl I barely know anymore."

"When?" She asked quietly.

"A week or two at the most. They've set us up with living arrangements, cars, subway passes, the works honey."

"Mom…I don't know…let me just think about it okay…?"

"Of course honey, come down for the weekend please."

Kali nodded to herself. "I'll be there mom." She closed her cell phone and laid her head on the table in defeat. Her parents were getting divorced, what a shock. She would never say that they had the best marriage, but what they had worked for so long. How did it suddenly go asunder so quickly?

She looked up from her spot at the table when Haley entered the room. "Is everything okay?" Haley asked.

Kali's face crumbled, softly sobbing into her hands. She shook her head numbly, "No Hales…nothing wants to go my way."

**- NEXT DAY AT BROOKE'S HOUSE -**

Brooke had left Lucas's house early Saturday morning to welcome back her parents. She hadn't seen them at all the pass three months so she was ecstatic that they were finally coming home even if it was only for a few days. She'd take anything she could get at this point in her life.

She stood by the window, looking outside waiting for their BMW to pull into the driveway. She let out a tiny giggle as she remembered when she was younger and she would do the same thing. Eagerly awaiting the arrival of her ever-absent parents, the nanny would let her sit on the window seat looking outside for any sign of her parents' arrival. She shook her head, erasing the memory, and smiled as she saw the car pulling up.

She waited by the door until they had come in and put their stuff down before tackling her dad in a bear hug. "Hi daddy!" She said, for just a second becoming the little child who vied for daddy's love and approval.

"Hey sweetheart." Mr. Davis said hugging her back. "Haven't seen you in ages, looks like you got more beautiful."

Brooke blushed. "Dad, I look the same maybe you're just getting old and can't remember how your daughter looks."

Brooke's mother laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me if the old man was getting Alzheimer's."

Brooke grinned, "How was California?"

"Bright and beautiful." Brooke's mother replied. "We stopped by the college too, it has a beautiful campus."

Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing that was her mother's hint that she wanted her to attend college where she had, the University of California. Her father was still fighting for her to go to a college in Boston. Frankly, she didn't even know if she was going to college. School had never been her thing.

Changing the subject she picked up one of the many shopping backs littered around the floor. "So what'd you guys get me?"

"Oh!" Her mother exclaimed. "The Louis Vuitton store had a sale, I got you two new bags…"

Brooke's father tuned the two girls out using this time to escape to the kitchen , when it came to the Davis women and shopping they would become so caught up in it that it would take awhile for them to notice that he wasn't even in the room.

A few hours later, the two women found Mr. Davis sitting in the living room nursing a coffee. Brooke curled up on the sofa next to his armchair and her mother sat delicately on the edge of another chair. "Guys, remember I told you I got a new boyfriend?" She asked.

"The Scott boy right?" Her father said setting down the newspaper he had been reading.

Brooke nodded. "Right, well anyway, I know I don't usually ask you guys to meet my boyfriends but Lucas is different."

Brooke's mother smiled, catching onto the fact that her daughter had fallen in love. Her father on the other hand wasn't having it. "Different how?" He asked.

"I really like him, in fact I'm in love with him. So I want you two to meet him tonight."

"Like…dinner…" Her father said.

"Of course honey!" Mrs. Davis cut in. "I'll whip up a meal and we'll meet him."

Brooke grinned happily. "Okay! I'll tell him. Seven is fine right…?"

Mrs. Davis smiled back at her daughter. "That'd be fine."

**- LUCAS'S HOUSE -**

"So New York huh?" Lucas mused to himself as he lay on his bed staring in disbelief at Kali who was sitting at his computer desk. "That's going to be a new one. From Charleston to Tree Hill to New York. If you move anymore times during the school year you'll become insane."

"You're not mad?" Kali asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sad K, not mad. I could never be mad at you for wanting to spend time with your mother, I know it didn't happen a lot when you were growing up. I want you to be happy, and if that's with her then it's fine with me."

Kali smiled warmly. "Thank you." She sighed. "We'll keep in touch."

"Mmhmm. Snail mail, e-mail, phone, instant messages, and text messages. Trust me, you'll get sick of me by the time the month is over."

Kali cracked another smile. "I would never get tired of you." She looked him over, whistling at his appearance. "What's the big occasion?"

"I'm meeting the folks." He said smiling nervously.

"You look very nice, they'll love you."

"Hopefully they will. I'm going to head out now, you'll be okay by yourself?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll call over Jake to keep me company I have to tell him anyways."

"When are you telling everyone else?"

"Tomorrow I guess…aren't we all meeting for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah we are, it'd be the perfect time so I won't spill anything to Brooke prematurely."

"Thanks, now get out of here and impress those parents!"

**- BROOKE'S HOUSE -**

She was giddy and nervous at the same time. Happy that Lucas would meet her parents for the first time and nervous because her parents, well her mom, knew mostly everything that went on between the two of them excluding the really gruesome details of course. She just hoped her mom wouldn't bring it up or she'd die from embarrassment. Hearing the doorbell ring she tugged on her white skirt and slipped on the matching heels before going downstairs to open the door.

"Mom I got it, you keep on cooking!" She shouted over her shoulder while walking towards the door. Opening it, she grinned happily and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"Hey…" He murmured. "I'm on time right?"

She giggled, sensing that he was probably as nervous as she was. "You're early actually. Come on in, I'll introduce you to my parents."

He nodded, gazing around the house that had changed drastically in his absence. Instead of the usual cold, imposing feel the house was filled with warmth and love. He guessed that was why Brooke missed her parents so much when they were gone, when they were there they really made their presence known.

He broke out of his reverie when they entered the living room where Brooke's father was sitting down reading a newspaper. "Daddy." Brooke interrupted. "This is Lucas Scott, my boyfriend."

The man sized him up from under his designer glasses. If he was going for intimidation he was doing a damn good job at it. Lucas shrunk physically under the man's gaze. 'Hello sir."

"Don't call me sir Lucas, no need for that we're almost like family the way my Brooke talks about you. Call me Rob."

Lucas smiled weakly. "Okay…Rob…" Lucas settled on the sofa next to Brooke and awaited the twenty questions routine that his mom had informed him he would probably have to go through. Sure enough she was right, just as he was about to get comfortable with the silence that had started Mr. Davis broke the silence and began his line of questioning.

"So Lucas…you're Dan Scott's boy right?"

Lucas nodded. "He passed away while you were out of town."

"Damn shame, I knew Dan back in high school terrible kid but he had a good heart in him. God bless his soul." Rob stopped, Lucas guessed to pay his respects before continuing. "You take after him with the basketball?"

"Yes, I play basketball for the high school."

"You any good?"

"I'm one of the top two players."

"Who's the other one?"

"My half brother Nathan."

"So what are your plans for the future?" Mr. Davis asked. Lucas watched Brooke go in the kitchen with her mother before answering.

"I want to play basketball or some job dealing with sports. Journalism or as an agent is probably the next two options I would go for."

"It's good to plan backups, not everything we want in life happens the way we want it too. How are you in school?"

He smiled. "I'm in the honors society."

Mr. Davis seemed impressed at that little tidbit. "Dinner is served!" Brooke said interrupting their conversation. Lucas sighed, happy for the intrusion. He didn't think he'd last long under the pressure. The trio trooped into the dining area where Brooke's mother awaited them looking to be introduced.

"Mom…this is Lucas Scott, my boyfriend."

Mrs. Davis looked him over before smiling. "Lucas so good to see you."

"Same to you Mrs. Davis."

They all sat and the dinner was going well, most of the time the conversation being centered on their trips around the world or Brooke and Lucas's relationship. All in all, in Brooke's opinion the dinner went great.

Later that night while Brooke's mother cleaned up and her father had gone up to get ready for bed Lucas and Brooke sat outside on the steps in front of her house.

"You're parents are really nice Brooke." He commented, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like them, they love you too. I don't think they'll be complaining tonight about how rude or stupid you are. You clearly exceeded their expectations."

He blushed at the compliment, kissing her lightly on the side of her head. "You can thank my mom for the tips."

"I'll be sure to."

He took her hands in his, kissing the backs of both hands before letting them drop to her sides. "I should go."

"Yeah, my parents are only here one more day I want to spend all the time I can with them."

He kissed her goodnight and she walked him to his car. "I love you." She said as she closed the door after he got in.

"I love you too."

**Next time:** Kali tells the gang she's leaving. They plan her going away party.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! This week and the middle of last week were CRAZY hectic. It's like all my teachers decided to unanimously give everyone a project, test, or really long and hard homework assignment. I even got homework from my LAW STUDIES teacher and I NEVER get homework from him. So if this chapter seems mediocre, so sorry I did my best and it doesn't seem up to par to me but I'm too tired to rewrite it. Hope you enjoyed it, REVIEW PLEASE! 4 MORE CHAPTERS. If I wrote the sequel (like I'm planning) would you guys read it? It'd either be set in college or after college which would you prefer (if you say yes to the sequel question of course)?


	19. Chapter 17: Making Plans

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 17: Making Plans**

Kali wiped down the last table in the café while looking out for the people that would be arriving. In just a few minutes she would be telling her new friends she was leaving in less than two weeks. She had already told Lucas and Jake about her decision to move to New York to be with her mom. Lucas had taken the news the way she had expected him too. He was sad, but ultimately he only wanted her to be happy so he gave her his blessing. Jake on the other hand was shocked into silence.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"_Hey" Jake greeted her kissing her on the cheek. "You sounded worried on the phone, what's going on?"_

_Kali smiled nervously, leading him towards the couch. She dallied there for a minute not knowing how to break the news to him. In the past couple weeks their relationship had really blossomed and grew. _

"_Stop stalling K, just tell me." He asked now intrigued as to what could get the usually unflappable girl so anxious._

"_I don't know how to say this Jake." She divulged. "Being with you has really been one of the greatest things to happen to me since I moved here. You're a really great guy and I love Jenny so much…"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_I don't want to, but it's best that I do." She said._

"_What? Kali just tell me what this is about."_

"_My father and mother are getting a divorce. My mom decided that there is nothing left for her in Charleston and she's moving to New York. She wants me to go with her."_

"_You're not going though right? You barely like your parents."_

"_I like my parents." She corrected him. "I just barely see them."_

"_So then you're going to New York." He stated._

_She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "My mom and I never had a good relationship when I was growing up because she was always gone, it would mean the world to me to make up the time we lost."_

_Jake sat there silently taking all of this in. It was a few minutes before Kali broke the silence, not knowing if his silence was a good thing or if she needed to prepare for World War III. _

"_Jake?"_

"_What do you want me to say K? I can't change your mind."_

"_I'm sorry Jake…I'll come down here to visit you and Jenny…" She trailed off, words abruptly cut off by her sobs._

"_Hey…" Jake whispered pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry…Jenny and I am here waiting for you okay?"_

_She nodded. "Thank you."_

_He smiled sadly at her. "You're the only girl for me K. Just remember that."_

**- FLASHBACK -**

Kali wiped away a stray tear as she remembered their conversation. Shaking her head to clear away the depressing thoughts she plastered a smile on her face and turned towards Haley who was cleaning the other side of the room.

"You think we can take our break now?" She asked.

Haley glanced at her watch. "Probably, everyone should be here soon. I'll go in the back and ask Karen to make us some lunch."

"Alright" She answered wiping down her last table. She set the rag down and took off her apron hanging it on one of the doors. She heard the slight tinkle of bells and turned to the door. She smiled greeting Brooke and Peyton, who had come in together.

"What's up with this big brunch thing you got going on Kali? Brooke asked.

"I have an announcement that I want to tell all of you together. Grab a booth while I go and get Haley okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Your wish is my command."

While Kali went to the backroom, Lucas and Nathan entered laughing and bouncing a basketball having obviously just come from River Court. A few minutes later Jake came in just as Kali and Haley came from the back bring food to the table.

Everyone sat in the booth and Kali and Haley dished out the food before sitting down themselves. The group looked expectantly towards Kali, although Lucas and Jake already knew what was going on.

"Guys…I got an announcement for you!" She said smiling slightly.

"Did you win us a vacation? I'm in dire need of a tan." Brooke guessed.

She laughed. "No I didn't win us a vacation. My parents are getting divorced…"

Immediately the table was filled with condolences divorce, separation, and absentee parents a usual thing in this group.

"Wait that's not what I called you here for." She said giggling. "My mom got a promotion and she's going to become the head of the New York office, she wants me to move in with her up there and I said yes."

"What?" Haley exclaimed. "Why? I thought you liked it here in Tree Hill."

"I love it here, and I love you guys but my mom and I have never had a good relationship and if I can get the chance to rectify that I want to take it."

"When are you leaving?" Nathan asked.

"In less than two weeks. My mom wants to get settled up there and have my school situation set before I get up there."

"You're not afraid of making new friends? You won't have Lucas there to get you in the 'in' crowd." Peyton asked.

Kali rolled her eyes at Peyton. "When I was younger I visited New York every summer so I could spend time with my aunts and uncles. I have lots of people I know there. Making friends will not be a problem."

"Well then I guess all we can say is good luck." Haley offered. "Make sure to stay in touch with us."

"Of course I will Hales, you guys have been really good to me these past couple of months and I really appreciate it."

Haley smiled and stood up to hug her from across the small table. "Hey, you did as much for us as we did for you. We love you K."

Nathan, Brooke, and even Peyton all nodded while Lucas and Jake shared a smile. "I'd love for you guys to bond some more." Karen interrupted the Kodak moment. "But Kali you still have a job to do and a moment ago I heard some customers come in."

"Mom…" Luke protested.

She glared at him. "You guys get out of here before I put you to work too."

Giggling the group members that weren't tied down to a job ran out of the store.

**- BROOKE'S HOUSE -**

Having been effectively kicked out of the café the gang ended up at Brooke's house since her parents had left early that morning for California. They lounged around the Davis's living room Brooke and Lucas sitting almost on top of each other on the sofa, Peyton curled up in one of the armchairs, Jake on the floor near Peyton, and Haley and Nathan in a similar position as Lucas and Brooke on the opposite sofa.

"We should throw her a party." Brooke said.

"Who Kali?" Peyton asked.

Brooke sat up, pushing away from Lucas slightly. "She deserves one doesn't she? The six months we've known her she's become a huge part of our lives."

"I think that's a great idea." Haley chimed in. Lucas nodded from his position behind Brooke. "She'll know just how much she means to us."

"Everyone in on the party?" Brooke asked.

Nathan, Jake, and Peyton voiced their agreement. "So" Brooke said. "We need a time, location, theme, invite list, food, entertainment, and presents."

"The location is easy." Nathan said. "Lucas and I own the beach house now. Let's use that."

Brooke took out a pad of paper from the night stand next to her and scribbled what was going on down on the paper.

"Ok, then we need a time."

"Next Saturday. She'll be done packing by then, and she won't expect it if it's been such a long time since she's told us." Lucas said.

"Alright, next Saturday…how about a theme?"

"I have that one." Peyton chipped in. "If she's going to New York why don't we do a city theme? Like have the room decorated like Time square and everyone has to wear a certain color…" She said excitedly.

"I like the Time Square idea." Brooke said. "Good work Peyton. What colors should be mandatory?"

"Black and white" Lucas said. "And if someone isn't wearing the colors they can't get in."

"Exclusive…I like it." Brooke said writing it down. "Invite list?"

"Hales, you're in most of K's classes' right?" Lucas asked.

She nodded "Every one except for English."

"Okay then next week observe who she talks to in class and we'll invite them." Lucas said. "We'll also invite Brian, John, my mom, Keith, and Deb just for the parental supervision because you know my mom's going to want it." He added.

Brooke jotted more notes down. "You're mom will cater for us right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, we need entertainment. The party is incomplete without the music."

"I'll DJ." Peyton said. "I even have one of those mini DJ sets."

"Haley you should sing." Jake said. "You had a great voice in chorus last year."

Haley blushed. "I don't think so…what would I sing?"

"You'll think of something, it'd be a special treat for Kali too she's never heard you."

"Neither have any of us!" Brooke said. "Well besides Luke and you."

Jake grinned. "We're special people."

Brooke snorted. "No you were just lucky enough to be in her class and Lucas is her best friend."

"Alright I'll sing." Haley said laughing. "I'll think about what I'm singing later this week and tell you okay Peyton?"

Peyton nodded. "Sure thing Hales."

"All of us are due for a shopping trip someday when Kali works but Haley doesn't." Brooke said.

"That would be Wednesday I think. I have to check the schedule tomorrow."

Brooke looked over her noted. "Guys I think we got ourselves a party."

Everyone cheered, this was going to be the best party of the year if they could help it.

**Next time:** The gang thinks about the future. Everyone besides Kali heads to the mall.

**A/N: **Short chapter…oh well. 3 more chapters wow I'm getting kind of sad about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!


	20. Chapter 18: Prospects

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 18: Prospects**

"Two years from now all of us will be in college. You would never think life could go by so fast." Brooke mused. "Just the other day Peyton and I were in our too tight clothes trying to fit in at middle school. Now we're grown up and we'll be heading off to college."

Lucas kissed her on the forehead, drawing her closer into his embrace. The seven of them were eating out at one of their many hang out spots. This one was the crab shack along the pier.

"You know I never really thought about it." Peyton said. "But it's scary you know? Brooke's right two years from now we may not even be in the same place anymore. I don't think I could ever replace you guys."

"I don't think I'd ever want to." Haley said. "You guys have enough drama; I don't want to have to make a whole new set of friends and have to learn their quirks too."

Kali hit Haley playfully. "We're not that bad!"

Jake and Nathan snorted. "No, you guys are worse."

Kali stuck her tongue out at Jake. "I don't believe anyone asked you!"

He covered her mouth with his, officially cutting off any other retort had in mind. In the background Lucas and Nathan let out wolf whistles while the girls made faces. "Keep the PDA to the bedroom kiddies!" Brooke said throwing a fry at them.

"Anyways." Peyton said rolling her eyes. "Where do you think all of us will be in five years?"

"Oh way to ask a corny question P. Sawyer!" Brooke said giggling.

"No I think it's a good question." Haley protested.

"Then you answer it."

"Fine." Haley said. "Lucas will be a sports writer because I don't think he'd want to play basketball professionally. Brooke will be someone in the fashion business, Peyton will be an art teacher, and Kali I could see you as a talk show host." She finished up.

"I like my job!" Lucas said smiling at his best friend. "I don't think I want to play basketball professionally either."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously? Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't want all that focus on my life. When you're a basketball star or any type of star they have a camera on your life 24/7. I don't want to live a life without privacy."

"You didn't do me or Nathan, Hales." Jake noticed.

"Oh yeah!" She blushed. "Sorry I thought you two were a given. Obviously you two are going to be drafted into the NBA and you will sign super big contracts and you won't forget about the little people."

"Ha!" Brooke laughed. "The little people? If they ever call me that on national television I'll go to the National Enquirer with baby photos!"

The group cracked up at that, not surprised that Brooke would think of the notion.

"I got you Hales." Lucas said. "You have a choice since you're great at both. You could be a recording star or a writer."

"I think I want to be a writer more than a singer." Haley said. "It's the same issue with the privacy. I've heard stories about celebrity stalkers going after a celebrity's friends and family. If anything ever happened to you guys I'd be devastated."

"Awww…!" Brooke said giggling, giving Haley a hug. "I love you too tutor-wife!"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"What about relationships?" Peyton asked. "Who's going to make it through college?"

"Lucas and Brooke, hands down" said Haley. "They've been through way too much, they act more married than Nathan and I."

"Hey what about us?" Nathan protested. "I vote Haley and I!"

"Well I didn't want to vote for ourselves!" Haley chuckled. "That's cheating!"

"You two are so sickening I'll go ahead and say you two." Kali joked.

"What if we all tried to go to the same college?" Haley asked excited. "That would be awesome."

Lucas shook his head. "As much as I love you guys, I want a chance to get to know other people and see how I evolve with them."

"Didn't you do that with the Charleston move?" Peyton asked dryly.

"No I was running away from problems then, couldn't really focus on the whole friends' issue." He shot back.

Peyton sighed. "Whatever."

Conversation lagged after that, the group choosing to eat rather than drag up past issues. They had enough problems within themselves they didn't need to bring up right now. Especially when the days were counting down until Kali had to leave for New York.

"Enough with the silent murder looks." Kali said amused glancing in between Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke. "I have a question, seeing as how I entered the gang kind of late."

"Shoot." Haley said, leaning forward.

"Did you two…" She said pointing at Lucas and Haley. "Ever have a crush on each other?"

Disgusted gasps came from Haley and Lucas immediately, along with avid, loud voicing of denial. Kali waited until the two calmed down before glaring at both of them. "Come on! You two have been friends since you were eight? You must have had a spark!"

"Okay I admit." Haley said sighing. "I did like Lucas for a while in middle school, but I promptly got over it when I realized that it's Lucas and that's like incest."

Lucas laughed. "Thanks a lot Hales! Now I know just how much I mean to you!"

The girls giggled and Kali turned to Luke. "What about you?"

"Beginning of freshman year I thought Iwas in love with her, but like Haley, I realized if I ever went out with her it'd be like dating my sister. That was scary enough a thought that I would never pursue that line of thinking ever again."

Haley threw one of her crab cakes at him, and he threw one back the tables events deteriorating into a good old fashioned, flash back to middle school, get her with the mayonnaise food fight.

They ran out of the restaurant receiving disapproving looks from their waitress and the store manager. They sat along the pier, each gasping for breath in between their hysterical laughter. "We shouldn't go there again for at least a week." Lucas managed.

"Naw you think?" Nathan said sarcastically, hitting him over the head.

Kali laughed, tears pouring out of her eyes as she lay against Jake. "I am SO going to miss this."

**- THE MALL -**

Later that day while Kali went off to work at the café the others were at the mall getting ready for the party that would take place one week from now. With Brooke as the head slave driver, the party was sure to be a blast. They planned on making this night one that Kali would remember for the rest of her life. Well at least her high school life.

"Alright in order to make this process go by a little faster I have split us up into teams which will be assigned what they will be in charge of buying."

"Yes M'am Herr Davis!" Lucas saluted.

Brooke glared at him, and he shut up looking a little ashamed. "Anyway, before I was interrupted!" Her eyes shooting daggers in Lucas's direction. "So Team 1 will consist of me, Jake, and Nathan." She held up her hand to stop the incoming protests. "No questions asked! This is how it's going to be! Anyway, Team 2 will consist of Peyton, Luke, and Haley."

No one dared to ask why she had split it up as she did they just went along with it quietly. Wanting to get the things done as fast as possible, they went off in separate directions promising to meet back at the food court in two hours.

They ended up in Party Supermarket. Browsing the store shelves following Peyton blindly not really knowing what to do since Peyton was in charge of decorating. Instead, while Peyton was responsible and did her part Lucas and Haley ran around the store like ten year olds on helium playing a random came of tag. Peyton shook her head at the two, still going through the aisles tossing streamers, balloons, plates, and other decorative knick knacks into the basket. As she was pulling into the cash register Lucas and Haley slid to a stop next to her all the while receiving death glares from the staff.

"You know, I'll call the paper the day you two actually act your age." Peyton commented as she handed the objects the cashier.

Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton. "Peyt, if you were more like Luke and I, you wouldn't be so angst-ridden."

Lucas nodded. "Instead of being uptight all the time just live your life."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever, grow up."

They each grabbed a bag and walked out of the store, making stops at various little shops to pick up little things they would need to make the party just right. "Maybe we should go get our outfits too." Haley said glancing at her watch. "We have a good forty-five minutes before we have to meet the others."

Lucas groaned. "Girls and clothes shopping? I'm going to bail out on that one."

Haley punched him lightly. "You're coming with us. You need something white too, and don't give me that face or I'll tell Brooke you weren't cooperating!"

Lucas grumbled under his breath but followed Haley nonetheless.

Across the mall Brooke, Nathan, and Jake were in Spencer Gifts debating over what to get Kali as a present. The group had decided that they would get a present from all of them, and then individual presents. Brooke, Nathan, and Jake were in charge of buying all the presents.

Nathan picked up a huge card that said 'We Love you' on it with a huge kiss on the front. "How about this? We can't get anymore sappy than that." He said showing it to the others. "We set up in front of the door and everyone signs it before they come in and at the end we give it to her."

Brooke smiled happily. "Good idea Nathan!" She snatched up the card and went to pay for it. When she was done, she and Nathan searched for Jake but couldn't find him. "Oh great, we lost the daddy."

Nathan shook his head at Brooke and whipped out his cell. "Jake where are you?"

"You guys go ahead without me, I'll meet you at the food court like planned."

Nathan closed the cell and turned to Brooke. "Jake's up to something and I'm going to play along and not ask."

"He's probably buying Kali something ultra sweet and sentimental. You and Luke could get lessons from Jake."

Nathan laughed. "Luke and I are fine, it's you and Haley who need to stop being so demanding!"

Brooke glared at him. "Wait until I tell that to Haley Mr. Hubby!"

At four p.m. they all settled in front of Ben Jerry's, each nursing an ice cream cone or sundae. Brooke was playing leader again, going through everyone's bags and taking a mental tally of the things they still need. To her surprise they had gotten everything. All they had to do now was sit back and wait until next Friday when they would go down and decorate the summer house.

"Good job you guys." Brooke said whistling. "We totally kicked ass in the party department today."

Brooke looked over at Jake who was being extremely tight-lipped about what he had bought for Kali. After Peyton, Haley, and Brooke had seen the jewelry store bag they had been hounding Jake to see the contents. He had just given them a secretive smile before completely blowing them off which was really starting to infuriate Brooke.

"You know Jake…it'd make everyone's life easier if you just showed us what was in that bag."

He laughed. "No Brooke, it would make anyone's life easier. It would shut you up though."

"Hey, it'd make life easier for me." Lucas complained.

Brooke hit him with the plate. "Oww! What is wrong with you girls today? Man-beater's all of you!" Lucas shouted in mock pain.

Haley laughed. "Then shut up and look pretty."

Nathan laughed at his brother. "I think you should just concede defeat."

Meanwhile Brooke was still eyeing the jewelry bag, and as Jake got distracted by the conversation involving Luke she launched herself out of her seat and at the bag, tackling it from his hands and running off. Jake jumped out of his seat fuming, running after her rapidly disappearing form.

"BROOKE!"

**Next time:** The party!

**A/N:** Oiii... another chapter done! I'm happy with the outcome of this fic. After chapter 20a and b I will have an authors note up that will give you guys a brief look at what's going to be coming in the sequel such as the time I can expect to have it out, summaries of the plot points, introduction and reintroduction of new characters, and some other random things. I'm still kind of at a loss for titles as well and the ideas I have so far will be discussed and you guys can help me out with that.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Yes, I had to put that in bold AND italics so you guys could see it. I'm looking for a beta for my sequel! You have to be good at grammar and basic writing skills (obviously) and you have to have Microsoft Word (that's the program I use) and be able to use the comment feature on Microsoft Word. If anyone is interested please leave a review with your email address in it and I'll email you ASAP.

That's it guys! REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. CHapter 19: New York, New York

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 19: New York, New York**

They were ready for the countdown, forty-five of Kali's closest friends with some adults as chaperones crouched down behind various objects and furniture strewn about the room. Any minute now, Jake would be arriving with Kali who, to the party-planning committee's surprise, didn't know anything about the party. Everyone who had been invited had been very secretive about the event, hoping to give Kali the best gift they could give her: their love and their best wishes for her future.

The summer house was decorated inside and out, the front hall had been turned into a New York City block. Posters of taxi cabs whizzing by on the street, street light replicas placed strategically around the hall, and decorations made the hall look festive and inviting only the precursor to what was to come. The living room had been converted into Broadway thanks to Peyton's artistic ingenuity. The backyard, which was connected to the beach, had a stage and dance area set up for the entertainment, the only part of the house that hadn't been touched by the group was the kitchen which was strictly reserved for the reheating of food. The gang had clearly lived up to the expectations of making the best party of the year.

The door squeaked open and everyone quieted down, waiting anxiously to hear Kali and Jake's footsteps into the room which would be their cue. With an exclamation of surprise, Kali walked into the room and the party begun.

"SURPRISE!" Over forty voices shouted at her. Flashbulbs went off as Lucas, the resident photographer, took pictures of Kali's shocked expression.

"Oh my god…you guys did this all for me?" She asked tearfully.

Haley gave her a huge smile hugging her tightly. "This is all for you K, we wanted to send you to New York with a bang."

Kali looked around taking in the rooms that had been transformed into a microcosm of New York. "Who did all of it? The decorating?" She asked, obviously in awe.

"Peyton did." Brooke said smiling. "Just think of it as an extra peace offering."

Peyton, who was standing shyly behind Brooke, was tackled by Kali who pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Peyton. This means a lot to me that you did it."

Brooke laughed happily. "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. Let's get this party started!"

Kali giggled and allowed herself to be pulled into the crowd of people that were dancing outside. She gyrated, rotated, danced, and grinded with every boy and girl on the dance floor. Generally the gang just had a good time. Under the supervision of Karen, Keith, and Deb drinks were passed out for those old enough and wine coolers (non-alcoholic of course) for the minors. It went on like this until a voice was heard from the stage.

"Hey guys! I'm Peyton Sawyer, one of the six hosts of your party and your DJ for the night. We have something special for the Kali, who is leaving us tomorrow. Haley James is going to sing all of you a song."

The crowd cheered as Haley walked on stage, quieting down when she began to speak.

"Kali, this song is dedicated to you! I don't really like to sing in front of audiences but this is a special occasion and I just couldn't help it."

_Staring at a maple leaf _

_Leaning on the mother tree _

_I said to myself we all lost touch _

_Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries _

_And seedless watermelon _

_Nothing from the ground is good enough _

_Body rise _

_Look what's over me _

_Oh Chariot your golden waves _

_Are walking down upon this face _

_Oh Chariot I'm singing out loud _

_To guide me _

_Give me your… _

_Strength _

_Remember seeking moons of birth _

_Rains made mirrors of the earth _

_The sun was just yellow energy _

_If there is a living promise land _

_Even over fields of sand _

_Seasons fill my body _

_Cover me _

_Bringing back _

_More than a memory _

_Oh Chariot your golden waves _

_Are walking down upon this face _

_Oh Chariot I'm singing out loud _

_To guide me _

_Give me your… _

_Strength _

_You'll be my vacation away from this place _

_You know what I want _

_Holding that cup, _

_It's Pouring over the sides _

_Make me wanna spread my arms and fly _

_Oh Chariot your golden waves _

_Are walking down upon this face _

_Oh Chariot I'm singing out loud _

_To guide me _

_Give me your… _

_Strength _

_Give me Your Strength _

Haley smiled brightly at Kali as she came up on the stage during the last few lines of the song. They sung the last part of the chorus together, although Kali's voice was choked up with tears. "Thank you so much Haley. You're voice is beautiful and the song was beautiful…" She trailed off, tears running down her face again.

"No problem Kali" Haley said. "I don't know how much times we're going to say you deserved this party and that means everything in it."

After Haley's song, Peyton had gone back to DJ'ing and the other members of the group had decided to sit together on the stage, watching the happenings of the party.

"So I'd say this was a success." Nathan said, laughing at one guy who was being yelled at by two girls.

Lucas nodded. "Kali's happy, everyone else is having a good time, and our popularity points went up a couple notches again. All in all, I'd say everything is all good."

Nathan grinned at his brother. "Where'd Jake and Kali go?"

"Off to say their goodbyes again I guess. I feel bad for those two you know? They could have had something special. Jake deserves something like that and so does Kali."

Nathan sighed, running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "Maybe it will all work out in the end. If you're meant to be you're meant to be."

Lucas grinned. "Since when did you become such a romantic?"

"Getting married does that to you. When you're bound to one person for the rest of your life a lot of things come into perspective. I know it must sound sappy but Hales is the one for me and she made me a believer."

"Believer in what?"

"That everyone has their soul mate, somewhere out there just waiting to be found. I'm lucky I found mine so early."

"That's not sappy." Lucas said. "Nate, you've been through a lot and Hales has been good for you. I'm really happy for you two."

"And I'm happy for you and Brooke." He responded. "You guys finally made it."

Lucas smiled happily. "Yeah, I guess both of us finally did make it bro." He slapped his brothers back before leaving him alone, going off into the horde of teenagers to find Brooke.

Some distance away from the main party, Jake and Kali sat side by side on the beach looking into the waves each hoping desperately that the minutes would slow down. Their hands were entwined and their bodies leaning into each other, just savoring the comforting blanket that surrounded them. Finally, as if emerging for a dream into harsh reality, tears once again splashed down Kali's face. One's that she couldn't stop even if she tried.

"So I'm gone in less than 8 hours." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Jake sighed, wiping away the tears he could. "I'm going to miss you too K. We have the telephone though and email, vacations, and surprise visits."

She shook her head. "It won't be the same though." Refusing to meet his eyes, choosing to instead stare into the dark, depressing waves she continued. "You're going to meet a new girl, or even worse rediscover an old friend and you two are going to connect on a level deeper than we ever did and then I'm going to be forgotten. That's how long distance relationships always work out, it happened to my parents. It'll happen to us."

Jake shook his head adamantly. "We choose what happens in our lives K, if we don't want to forget each other it won't happen."

Kali laughed cynically. "Jake I'm miles away in the big city, you're here in Tree Hill we're going to become a victim of circumstance just like every other couple."

He grabbed her face gently, making sure she was looking at him. "K, don't give up on us. I'm not going to."

She pulled away burying her face in her hands hiding away from his caring eyes and his inviting words. She was living in the real word, whereas obviously he was not. She looked up once she felt the something weigh down on her wrist.

"What?" She asked looking up and then down at her wrist. Jake was attaching a beautiful gold charm bracelet to her hand; on every charm was a different date, each one commemorating a special moment in their relationship. "Oh Jake…" She murmured.

He smiled at her, kissing her softly on the forehead, then the nose, then both cheeks, until finally placing a gently kiss on her lips. "A long time ago I found a quote that I thought would never apply to my life, but then I met you and I suddenly realized I had found it with you."

"What's the quote?" She asked tearfully.

"It's by Krishnamurti, 'the moments you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed.' I found love when I found you Kali, and you changed my world. I love you." He whispered.

"Oh Jake…that's beautiful" Kali gasped, kissing him forcefully. "I love you too."

He stood up, pulling her up as well. "We should get back."

She nodded. "Yeah, they're probably waiting for us. This is my party after all."

The couple walked back slowly, hands intertwined smiling and laughing, just enjoying the little time they had left together. They finally reached the house where they were immediately accosted by Brooke.

"Where the hell have you two been? We want to open the presents!" She shouted.

Kali held up her arm so the light caught on the gold bracelet immediately drawing Brooke's eyes to it. She squealed loudly and whistled at the beautiful bracelet.

"So is this what you were hiding from us Jake?" Brooke asked.

Jake nodded. "I didn't want you to spill it to her."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have." She dragged Kali over to where Lucas was setting up the table with the gifts. By this time, almost two in the morning, the only people that remained were the ones passed out on the floor or close friends of the group. He looked up as they approached.

"Hey K, haven't seen you the whole party."

"Never mind that." Brooke said impatiently. "Do you see what Jake got her? It's beautiful! Lucas, Valentine's Day is coming soon I think you should be taking notes."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Of course honey, I've been following around Jake all day so he could tell me his secrets. You'll find some out when we go to bed."

Brooke blushed before swatting Lucas on the arm. "Shut up!"

Kali laughed at them. "Where are Nate and Hales?"

He shrugged. "Last I saw them, passed out somewhere upstairs. So it's only us four that will be doing the present opening then you three can help me kick the last of these people out."

Brooke nodded before grabbing the large card from the hallway. "First off here's the card."

Kali laughed at it, looking at all the cute phrases and memories her friends had left in the card. They went on for like that for at least a half hour laughing at all the silly gifts people had given her. From a huge box of condoms with a note to "watch out for AIDS in NY" to a gift card to FAO Schwarz because "you can't deny the kid in you" her friends had recognized every possible need she might have going to New York, living in New York, and contacting them from New York.

Focusing on the presents she received from her closest friends she tucked away over 20 phone cards that Lucas had bought her, the 2-way messenger that Brooke had gotten her, the sketchbook filled with sketches of the whole group she had received from Peyton, the autographed basketball from Nathan, and the books that Haley had bought her. She was truly overwhelmed by the love they had shown her.

She settled on the couch while Lucas, Brooke, and Jake pushed all the stragglers out of the house. She was eventually lulled into a nap by the soothing music playing. A few minutes later, Jake shook her awake.

"You're plane is going to leave at 8 am, I should take you home."

She nodded sleepily. "Mmhmm…"

"Hey guys we're leaving!" Jake shouted towards the kitchen.

Lucas ran out. "Wait!"

"Let me go wake up the rest of the guys, they'll want to see you off. We're not all going to be able to make it to the airport in a couple of hours." Brooke said rushing upstairs. She came bounding down the stairs again with Nathan, Haley, Keith, Karen, and Deb.

Haley had already started the water works, tears streaming down her face as she hugged Kali tightly to her. "I love you girl, you keep in touch okay?"

Kali smiled, trying hard not to break down. "I love you too Hales and you know I will. There are just some friends you never lose contact with and you're one of them."

It went on like this for Nathan, Karen, Deb, Keith, and Peyton. Only Jake, Brooke, and Lucas were going to accompany her to the airport.

Finally, when all the goodbyes were said and the last teardrop shed Brooke decided to take pictures. "You can never have enough pictures!" She said.

So they posed: Adults in the back, boys in the middle, and girls kneeling in front. The last straggler who had not yet left the one who took the picture.

They handed the Polaroid to Kali and kissed her once again.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, K, don't forget us." Haley whispered.

Kali nodded. "I couldn't even if I tried."

**Next time: **The final chapter where everything comes to an end.

**A/N: **Whoo, successful chapter here! I absolutely loved this one for all the Jake/Kali fluff. The two people who volunteered to be a beta thank you so much but someone from livejournal asked before I got your reviews so she will be betaing for me. Thanks so much for being so kind to offer though! You guys…the last chapter is finally here! –cries- I'm going to miss this story but we always have the sequel! Last chapter up in a couple of days. Review please!


	22. Chapter 20: Before the Storm

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Chapter 20: Before the Storm**

"Now that Kali's gone Jake's free to date whoever he wants." Anna commented as she and Peyton were laid out on her pool deck.

Ever since the group Peyton had been accepted back into the group she had been neglecting Anna. It was a fact that she wasn't proud about, but given the choice she would do over again. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Jake were her family even Kali was sometimes included. Her loyalty to them was worth more than anything Anna could ever give her.

Peyton turned towards her a strange look on her face. "What's you're point?"

"Peyt, you flipped your lid when Jake started going out with her and tried to sabotage it immediately. Now that she's gone you can play the kind and concerned friend that leads to something more role perfectly." Anna said. "No one would even suspect you, they'd probably congratulate you."

Peyton stared at her. "Anna, you met me at a time where I was seriously not thinking straight but what I did back then was not something I do on a daily basis. I just don't go around backstabbing my friends."

"She isn't your friend though. I thought you just tolerated her because if you didn't it would be impossible for you to talk to everyone else in that group."

"That may have been the reason at first but I eventually grew to care for Kali. If I hadn't I wouldn't have worked on the party for her." Peyton said.

"Oh really?" Anna asked, not convinced at all. "Peyt, it seems like you would do a lot of things just to stay in the others good graces."

"I admit that I depend on them a little too much but I wouldn't do that. Kali wouldhavedpicked up on it in a heartbeat. I'm not going to go after Jake, end of story."

Anna shrugged slightly giving her a look that clearly said Peyton was lying through her teeth. "Peyt, you know what they say about people changing for the better? It never happens."

Peyton glared at her. "What the hell is your problem Anna?"

"Ever since you started hanging around them again you've been acting stuck up and just like ever other popular freak in this school. I just want you to see that you're not like that and you're like every other person in this school to them—expendable and not necessary. The day you mess up and do something they don't like again your right back as a social outcast."

"Look I don't know what they do over there in Florida, but in Tree Hill when you say you're someone's friend you usually mean it."

"Really? Then why did you ditch me as soon as they even glanced at you friendly."

"I'm sorry about that, really I am, but you attack me not my friends."

"Fine I'll attack you then, you're being a hypocrite. You were ranting and raving about how Lucas is some evil plague and Kali is some friend-sucking bitch and every other shitty thing they said to you when you guys were fighting but now you're constantly kissing Lucas and Kali's asses and you're all lovey dovey with everyone else in that group."

"Anna, it's called forgiveness. They forgave me and I forgave them, when you have history with a person that's what usually happens." Peyton said disgusted. "Look, I'm out of here okay? You have a problem with me and my friends and I can see that now. Not everyone understands us and that's fine, we don't want them to. I'm not going to justify any of my actions to you so just back off."

Peyton stood up and grabbed her belongings, leaving Anna to think about what it really meant to be friends with someone.

**- KAREN'S CAFÉ -**

"I've started going through all the college mails I've been getting." Lucas said to Brooke. Since Kali had left his mom had been short a waitress so he had volunteered for the next couple of weeks to be her new waiter. Right now, his beautiful girlfriend was keeping him company during his break.

"We haven't talked at all about this." Brooke responded. "I didn't even know you were getting any."

He shrugged. "My grades are pretty good, it's not going to be hard for me to get a scholarship."

She nodded. "Who've you been getting mail from?"

"A lot of schools in New York and Boston. I requested information from Columbia and Boston U."

Brooke smiled nervously, looking down at her hands. She had been getting college notices as well but nowhere near any of the schools Lucas was talking about. If they lasted through senior year she didn't want their relationship to suffer through distance. She was already seeing what it was doing to Jake.

"What's going to happen to us" Brooke asked seriously. "Are we really going to make it that long?"

Lucas took one her hands in his playing with the jewelry on her arm. "There's no guarantee's Brooke, you and I both know that, but I don't want to live every day of my life constantly wondering when the other shoe is going drop. I don't constantly want to be acting paranoid because my perfect life might one day be shattered by a stupid thing one of us said or did."

Brooke nodded. "It's hard Luke…"

"Trust me I know. I'm always worrying about whether I'm going to screw up or that you just might come to your senses one day and figure out I'm not good enough for you."

She smiled at him, kissing his hand in hers. "Never say that Luke, you're always good enough for me."

"But then you always reassure me and I can tell, for just that minute, that we're the real deal and that we'll make it as long as we keep trying. Because once we stop trying that's when everything will fall apart." He continued.

"I talked to Felix the other day." She said, changing the subject after they sat in silence from Lucas's words.

He raised his eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

"He apologized to me, for going along with Peyton's plans and he wanted to see if we could start things over again."

Lucas started to rub circles on the palm of her hand. "What was your response?"

Brooke sighed. "I've done the same thing Felix did to me many times. I can never throw stones at anyone else because I'm done worse. Before I really started to hang around you and Hales and Nathan I was a bitch with a capital B doing everything in my power to destroy the lives of the people that didn't see my way. Even know, if I feel the need, I'll go ahead and do it again." She laughed a little. "Prime example being Peyton, as soon as I heard what she did to me I tried to make her life miserable. I've accepted that part of me so I know what it is to be vindictive for a reason and even if you don't have a reason."

"So what does that mean?"

"I told him we could try to be friends because I can identify with that evil streak in everyone."

"Brooke you make yourself out to be some terrible person. You've changed a lot since the beginning of high school and hearing you talk about yourself just proves that you changed even more."

She smiled and got up, kissing him on the cheek. "You had a lot to do with it Scott." She waved at Karen who was glaring daggers at the couple. "Now I would love to continue our conversation but your mother seems to have gotten tired of waiting around for you."

Lucas laughed. "I better get back to work." He paused and turned back to her giving her a hug and kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you Brooke, no matter what."

She kissed him back, leaning her forehead on his for just a second. "No matter what." She whispered back.

**- NATHAN'S HOUSE -**

Nathan and Haley were at their house spending time together, something that they had been failing to do. Ever since Kali's party last week Haley had been distant, always finding and excuse to do something with another one of their friends or finding an activity at school. Only to come home at times when Nathan was sure to be at work or busy with homework. This wasn't something new, it had been happening slowly ever since the end of the summer. It was as if getting married had killed their relationship.

Not that they would ever tell that to anyone else.

Instead they both chose to hide behind other's problems. Tackling the Peyton, Lucas, Brooke triangle and the drama that had escalated from Peyton's jealousy, then afterwards helping Jake and Kali stumble towards a relationship. They had kept themselves occupied so they couldn't think about their own problems.

But now that Brooke and Lucas were stronger than ever, Peyton had finally gotten over her jealous feelings, and Jake and Kali had started their relationship they had all the time in the world to sit back and really analyze what was going on in their own lives.

And the problem was they didn't know exactly what.

From the encouragement she received from Lucas, Kali, and Brooke Haley had begun to focus more on her music. She had begun voice lessons, writing lyrics, and putting them to music. She had even hooked up with a new guy that Nathan didn't approve of already. A cocky, self-centered musician named Chris and Nathan couldn't shake the bad feelings he was getting from him.

Nathan had been accepted to basketball camp once again. Last summer he hadn't gone because of Haley and with her new hobby he had more reasons to go this summer. Between her music and his basketball problems were popping up everywhere and they were finally noticing how different they really were.

Haley broke the silence, noticing that Nathan had gone off in his own world. "Nate…what's happening to us?"

He shrugged. "We're having problems Hales, everyone has problems."

She laughed bitterly. "I don't even know what our problems are."

"Hales we barely spend time with one another with you so absorbed in your music and me trying to bust my ass to get my grades back up and my game the best it could be with the scouts lurking around."

"So what do we do?"

"Spend more time together, figure out what's more important to us, and get our priorities straight? Hell I don't know Hales but we do something about it. You love me and I love you, that's one thing we both know otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married all we need to do is work on it."

Haley moved closer to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder, he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're right." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "I was just worried that it was something more serious."

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing at all, I don't want to jeopardize anything that we have."

"Neither do I…I love you."

He smiled and kissed her on the head. "Love you more."

**- RIVER COURT -**

Peyton watched him at first smiling inwardly at how predictable he was. Whenever he was upset or worried, just like Nathan and Lucas, he would go to River court and play a game or two. She sat on the bleachers as he made shot after shot until she got up the courage to alert him of her presence.

"Jake!" She shouted. "You probably shouldn't wear yourself out."

He jogged over to her, bouncing the basketball as he did so. "I'm not wearing myself out. I was thinking."

She nodded. "Yeah I know. The question is: what were you thinking about?"

"Take a random guess. She's what I've been thinking about since I left."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "This must be terrible for you."

"Yeah, the girl I'm in love with is off in New York City for god knows how long and who knows when I'll be able to visit her." Jake said. "It's just aggravating. I want to spend all my time with her and be there for her but I can't do that in North Carolina."

"You need to take you mind off of it. Kali wouldn't want you to be stressing over her. Have you talked to her yet since she's been up there?"

"Two or three times. She called me once to tell me she got there safely and the rest of the times just updates on school and stuff. It seems like she's really fitting in." He sighed. "She sounds so happy now, she and her mom and getting along fine, she's making friends, and she loves New York. I'm just afraid that she'll forget about me."

"Jake…Kali's in love with you. It's obvious to everyone around you. She'd be an idiot to throw what she has with you away. Just have some faith."

"Faith is a hard thing to have." Jake muttered.

Peyton shrugged. "But that's the only thing that's going to keep you going. Faith in your relationship and trust that she will not do anything to jeopardize your relationship."

Jake smiled at Peyton. "Thanks a lot Peyt. I never thought I'd get you to give me advice on a relationship with Kali."

"Things change."

Jake stood up and hugged her. "I'm glad they did."

She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on partner, let's go take your mind off of your troubles for now."

**THE END**

**A/N:** No I didn't lie; keep on going the epilogue is next.


	23. Epilogue: When it All Falls Down

**This Time Around**

**By:** Sari

**Disclaimer:** OTH isn't mine. It belongs to Warner Brothers and those other cool people. Kali and any other character you've never heard of, however, are ALL mine.

**Epilogue: When it All Falls Down**

**Five months.**

That's how long it took for everything to spiral out of control.

**Five months.**

Of increasingly demanding school work, stress levels sky rocketing, couples growing apart, and newly discovered problems to surface.

Five months is all it would take for one couple's relationship to collapse before their eyes. Five months was all it would take for another couple's relationship to be threatened. It only takes five months for unexpected surprises to come up and shake up one couple's world forever.

But nothing is ever set in stone. At any one moment everything can go back to normal. In the blink of an eye a problem can be resolved. The question is, are they up for the challenge? Because every problem has a solution, one way or another there is always a choice in the matter.

Senior year would be the year to make or break Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke. It would be the year they would finally figure out what it really means to work for love, to work for friendship, and to grow up and learn how life really runs.

And everyone else just sits back and watches as everything comes crumbling down.

**The End (for real this time!)**

**A/N: **Was that not the worst ending you've ever seen? My epilogue was purposely vague, just to let you know. It makes the sequel seem that more interesting. Anyway guys I have to thank each and every one of my viewers for supporting me in my first One Tree Hill story ever. I never would have thought a story that started out as a side project would ever get this great of response. Over 120 reviews and still going makes me incredibly happy. You guys were the hugest help and I'm forever thankful.

I did say I would give you guys a few hints to the sequel so here they are:

The story is currently untitled and I have no idea when I will begin posting it. It takes place sophomore year of college and I've added a few new characters besides Kali. There's lots of trouble in the air for our loveable group of friends. Each couple encounters their own problems and at the beginning of the story one couple will have already called it quits. I'm tight lipped about the rest of it!

Thank you guys! It's been fun!


End file.
